


Scaled, little secrets

by putputpotato



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Antipodean Opaleye, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Care of Magical Creatures, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Love You, Ice Prince, Idiots in Love, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Pretentious, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Shy Lee Taeyong, Slytherin, Trouble, True Love, Unrequited Love, Woocas are wholesome, and gets his heart broken I´m sorry, dotae are just themselves, everything is fine, jaehyun is angry, jaehyun needs a hug too, johntaeil are secretive and complicated, markhyuck are dramatic and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: "I have a dragon.""You have a what?"Or: When Doyoung and Taeyong share a very beautiful and scaled secret, it might bring them a lot closer than they expected.Moodboard
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 116
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I haven´t updated my 2Tae ff in a while but hear me out! :`D 
> 
> I was actually working on both of these stories simultaneously (very bad idea) and while 'we eat our demons for breakfast' is still not complete (soon though – then I´ll start to post the rest), this ff is now officially finished in my word document and ready to be posted without delay! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you´ll like it just as much, dotae is one of my favourite NCT OTPs and since I love love love writing in the Hogwarts setting, this was a blast! 
> 
> Now I´m not going to bore you any further. Enjoy! <3

In retrospect, Doyoung thinks he could have never even guessed the things that unfolded in this particular day. Sure, he has a vivid fantasy, plus an unbeatable IQ, but seriously. Who could have guessed that his charmed alarm would decide to develop a life of its own and travel to America? Who could have guessed that the moving stairs in his path changed up, so that he had to take a detour through the whole castle? Who would have guessed that he'd pass his maybe very huge crush Jung Jaehyun in the hallway and spill all his books, as he runs into a post?

That's right: no one.

Which is why, the fact that he is now running through the furthest corner of the castle is to mildly state: Not planned. His pace is rushed and there's already a good amount of sweat building on his brow, because he is trying to at least only be thirty minutes late to class, instead of a whole hour. What a joke. Of course, he could have just given up and sat down in the courtyard to wait for his next class. But this is Kim Doyoung, who we're talking about. THE Kim Doyoung doesn't give up, miss a class or get confronted with unexpected events.

Then again, the latter gets to be proven wrong in the strangest sort of way. He's almost at the plant house, where his next class is supposed to happen. When he turns the corner, with the uncontrollable speed of a stressed teenager, he collides with something. His butt meets the ground and he groans in pain. Except, there's something muffling the sound. It takes him a second, but Doyoung is pretty sure there is a kneazle in his face.

Yes, a kneazle.

"I am SO sorry. Are you hurt?" The kneazle is lifted from his face, wiggling to escape an expert grip.

Doyoung looks up and his eyes almost pop out of his skull. There, above him, with the biggest eyes he's ever seen, stands Lee Taeyong.

Now, for greenhorns, Lee Taeyong is the epitome of the classic school's crush. The one unfairly handsome guy that everyone thirsted after at some point. The one student who always seems to know the answer to absolutely every question thrown his way, no matter if he listened to the teacher or not. Every girl in Hogwarts has at least confessed their undying love to him once and, even if it's not talked about as much, so has every guy (some dude named Chittaphon holds the record with fabled sixteen times). Taeyong somehow managed to become the one perfect character in every bad teenage drama, YangYang ever made him watch instead of studying.

Here's the thing: Perfect boys like Lee Taeyong don't run around with a kneazle in their arms. They should be disgusted with the mere prospect of a magical creature, not to mention; it's absolutely forbidden to keep one within the castle. No, the Taeyong Doyoung knows is distant, always within his circle of friends and absolutely untouchable. The kind of man that wouldn't even glance Doyoung's way (like Taeyong's best friend and Doyoung's maybe very huge crush Jaehyun – thanks for nothing).

"I- I'm fine." The stuttering is only mildly embarrassing, considering Doyoung has a very valid right to be confused, "What do you- when did- wh-" he huffs and gets to his feet, "Why the heck do you have a kneazle?"

"I, uh... found it?" Another thing that manages to convince Doyoung that Taeyong might have a twin; Lee Taeyong NEVER stutters. Never. Ever.

Ever.

"Found it." Doyoung frowns, "Sure."

Taeyong presses the kneazle a bit closer to his chest and it licks over his chin. Doyoung expects the boy to drop the poor thing in disgust right away, but the expected never comes, "He was hiding in... the library! Yeah, the library, I swear."

Like the sassy wizard he likes to pretend he is, Doyoung crosses his arms in front of his chest and pops a hip, "You do realize that the direction of the exit, which leads to a very green and big forest, where you could just set this poor thing free", he points a finger in the opposite direction of where Taeyong was headed from, "is in that direction, right?"

Okay, maybe he's letting his pent up frustration about Jaehyun out on this unlucky guy now, but Doyoung is pretty sure Taeyong's huge ego can shield him from being hurt for longer than a second. At least that's what he thought. The shy blush on Taeyong's cheeks is just as unexpected as the rest of the whole wizard on this day.

"I was just going to... uhm." Taeyong's eyes glance behind Doyoung. Where he knows a direct path to the Slytherin dorms would be.

The realization dawns upon him with all kinds of different emotions. He settles with surprised amusement for a healthy balance; "You... were going to keep it weren't you?"

Taeyong's eyes become unbelievably bigger, "You won't tell anyone, right? Please, promise you won't tell anyone!"

"You're keeping a magical creature in the Slytherin dorms, I don't see a reason NOT to tell anyone."

Taeyong pouts and mumbles: "How about not being a dick?"

"How about being rational?" Doyoung shoots back, "kneazles aren't pets, Lee. He could end up hurting someone."

Taeyong looks down at the little ball of fluff with a frown. His lips are set into a thoughtful pout and Doyoung can almost see the wheels turn in his mind. When he looks up, Doyoung is taken aback. This guy doesn't even look like Lee Taeyong anymore, it's just another fluffy animal with big, pleading eyes. Who would have thought the ever-handsome, mysterious Taeyong could look like a kicked puppy. Doyoung thinks that it's hardly fair for someone to be able to look this hot and cute at the same time. After that, he mentally kicks himself for thinking Taeyong is cute. Then, a second time for thinking he's hot.

After enough silence on Doyoung's part, Taeyong's shoulders deflate visibly and his usual, cool demeanor returns into its place. It's as much relieving as Doyoung realizes it's disappointing, "I should... really let him out, huh?"

"It'd be the best." Doyoung agrees.

He finds that he feels guilty all of a sudden and wonders why. He's done the right thing, Taeyong would be an idiot to keep the poor thing around the castle. Not only is Hogwarts bigger than a shopping mall but there's also the factor of a few hundred students stomping around the grounds. Doyoung would neither want to see one of them being bitten, nor the poor kneazle to be stepped on.

"Will you help me set it free?"

For a moment, Doyoung is too stunned once again by the question to react. Taeyong just keeps surprising him. Then he deadpans: "Why? It's not hard. You go outside. You kneel down. You put it on the ground. You let go. Done."

Taeyong rolls his eyes and in the blink of an eye, he becomes the Taeyong Doyoung knows how to deal with again; egocentric ice prince Taeyong. "I'm not an idiot, Kim. I just..." he huffs and his jaw sharpens impossibly further, as he clenches it. It's frustration, Doyoung realizes. Another expression, he's never seen on Taeyong's face before. "I'm not sure if I can bring myself to go through with... the last step."

It's hard to hold back the disbelieving chuckle that tickles Doyoung's throat, but he manages. This is all very confusing. The person in front of him, feels more foreign to him than a stranger could ever do. He's known Taeyong for the whole five years they've spent together at Hogwarts. They had classes together, crossed paths in the hallways, spotted each other in the dining hall each day. He definitely has had enough time and occasions to build himself an image of Taeyong and this isn´t it.

Admittedly, he doesn't know what to think anymore. Which is unsettling, especially, to a full-blooded Ravenclaw like him. Maybe he's being stubborn but Doyoung refuses to accept that suddenly, after all those years, Taeyong turns out to be a completely different human being. Perhaps, even a decent human being.

He shakes his head. What a joke, "Alright, fine. Just don't force me to actually rip it from your hands."

There's that sleazy grin stretching across Taeyong's lips and Doyoung hates it because, it's that type of smile the Slytherin wears when he gets exactly what he wants. Which is, mind you, way too often the case. Doyoung decides to have mercy in favor of the kneazle still in Taeyong's arms and doesn't punch him in the face.

Together, the two boys rush through the castle. It's still empty and Doyoung realizes belatedly that he just ditched classes in favor of helping Lee Taeyong throw a kneazle into the forest. It's times like these, where he wonders why he's wearing a blue tie in the first place. Then again, there's a reason why Taeyong always gets what he wants. As infuriating as it might be. Doyoung can't pinpoint what it is about the Slytherin but even if you actually hate his guts, one gaze can make you go weak in the knees.

Doyoung musters the boy, as they march down the stone steps in the general direction of Hagrid's. It's ridiculous, how unbothered and serious he manages to look with the most pleased kneazle in the world on his arm. Whenever the small being slips a little from his grip, Taeyong adjusts it in his hold and presses it closer to his chest. Somehow, this is oddly sweet. Another stark contrast to his usual image. Doyoung would like to say he's starting to get used to those surprises, but it still startles him.

They're just reaching the bottom of the stone steps, heading further towards the direction of the lake, when Doyoung speaks up again, "Why did you want to keep it?"

"What makes you think I was going to keep it?"

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "Save it Lee, you're not fooling anyone."

For a moment, it looks like the Slytherin plans to talk back still, but then he huffs and his eyes drop to the kneazle, "I mean, how could you not want to keep it?"

The creature looks up at Taeyong with big eyes, its rosy nose stretching towards the boy's chin. Doyoung has to admit it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen. He can only imagine how soft and warm it would be in one's arms. Like a cat, just a little... better. Still, Doyoung finds the Slytherin's affection towards the kneazle more confusing than endearing. Just a little though. Because, admittedly the way they're staring at each other with equally big eyes is goddamn adorable.

Doyoung shakes his head, averting his eyes, "I suppose you're not wrong, I just..." Taeyong looks up at him and there's that expression again, which Doyoung has yet to figure out, "I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy to be so into cute things."

"Why not?"

Sighing, Doyoung shakes his head and speeds up his steps. Taeyong trails after him with his brows furrowed in confusion, but Doyoung is unwilling to give him the answer that sits in his mind. There is no way Taeyong isn't aware of his reputation. He's probably just asking to hear Doyoung embarrass himself. And Doyoung's pride is anything but small, therefore giving into that, is the last thing he will do.

After several more minutes, they finally reach the lake. Doyoung keeps a safe distance to the edge, careful not to get his uniform full of mud. Taeyong however, doesn't hesitate to step closer to the edge. He's pressing his nose into the kneazle's fur and there's a sound coming from the small creature, which Doyoung can only assume is supposed to resemble a purr. It's obvious how opposed Taeyong is to letting the creature go. For the first time, Doyoung is relieved he came along. Initially, he thought Taeyong being unable to set the kneazle free was a little exaggerated, but looking at him now proves the disturbing truth to him.

"Lee."

"Just touch its fur." Taeyong demands, unfazed by Doyoung's scolding tone.

He steps back to Doyoung, close enough so his arms around the kneazle bump into Doyoung's chest. The Ravenclaw is tempted to step back and whack Taeyong up the head, but instead he regards the boy with a frown. It's then, he realizes, Taeyong wouldn't notice his expression. The boy is way too enraptured in the breathing being in his arms. His eyes are wide with fascination and his lips stretched into a barely visible but fond smile. It breaks Doyoung down and instead of scolding the boy again, he reaches out and runs his fingers over soft fur.

The kneazle is in fact as warm and soft as he had imagined it. Something about feeling its chest move as it breathes beneath his touch has Doyoung's heart flutter. Happiness. A new kind, which he had never felt before.

He looks back up at Taeyong and the understanding seeps into him. Why Taeyong has such a hard time letting his little friend go. Saying goodbye. It's like saying goodbye to an actual new playmate. What Doyoung doesn't understand though, is why he had never had a glimpse of this side of the Slytherin. Because, while Taeyong's usual demeanor equals the kind Doyoung would rather stay away from, this Taeyong seems almost... nice.

Suddenly, as if something broke the spell of calm between them, Taeyong huffs apruptly and steps away from Doyoung. His hand slowly lowering at his side, the Ravenclaw watches as Taeyong kneels down and sets the kneazle down on the ground. It seems confused, looking up at them with perked ears.

Taeyong gets back to his feet and wanders away from the small creature. No hesitation, no regret. Doyoung feels like he's being slapped across the face, as the kneazle makes a small sound and Taeyong doesn't even flinch to look back. The Slytherin merely retraces their steps, back towards the castle.

Doyoung looks at the kneazle, then at Taeyong. He's confused. There's a small urge to call Taeyong back and question him what the hell just happened. Why the hell there seem to be two Taeyong's living in one body. What he is supposed to do with the knowledge of Taeyong's hidden affection. Why the hell he feels so angry all of a sudden, when it was his idea to leave the kneazle here.

Doyoung's fist clench at his sides and as he looks back at the kneazle, it's gone. 

\--*--

Unsurprisingly, things don't change after that. Taeyong hadn't even waited for Doyoung to catch up, after the kneazle had escaped into the forest and Doyoung hadn't really expected him to. They are back at their old routines. When they cross paths for the first time after the happenings, Doyoung half expects Taeyong to give him a smile. Or even a nod. Any sign of recognition, really. However, all the handsome Slytherin does is walk right past him, never interrupting the story he's telling Jaehyun and Johnny in the process.

Doyoung could say he feels hurt but that's not actually true. He doesn't care what people Lee Taeyong decides to surround himself with, after all he has a lot of assignments to focus on. After two whole weeks pass, without Taeyong even glancing his way, Doyoung even starts to believe this other version of him was just a dream. A very weird and irrelevant dream.

"All I'm saying is that I think three pages of pergament are a little much to assign just for a werewolf's mating cycle." Donghyuck whines, as they make their way to potions class.

Taeil, on Doyoung´s other side, huffs a laugh, "Just you wait until you're in your last year Hyuck. What you're going through right now is child's play."

"Gee, thanks for cheering me on."

"As if you need any cheering from us, when you're in the same building as Mark Lee." Doyoung laughs at his own joke, since no one else does.

Donghyuck's death glare burns a hole into his temple, "It's not funny. This is really getting out of hand."

Doyoung lifts a brow, "Why's that?"

"Well, for one he charmed my bed to grow flowers every morning when I wake up." Donghyuck explains, as they round the last corner on their way.

"But isn't that a cute thing to do?"

"No" Donghyuck deadpans, "Because I have no clue whatsoever, when he was in my dorm room. Much less anywhere near my bed." with the pads of his thumbs rubbing into his temples, Donghyuck gives a tortured wheeze, "He asked me out for the fifth time yesterday and I had to say no again. I have an actual pile of gifts in my closet that I can't get rid of anymore, because no one wants them. On Monday he started singing "I will always love you" in the courtyard, when I just wanted to sit down and read my goddamn books. I just... don't know what to do anymore."

Doyoung purses his lips and shrugs, "You know you could just go out with him."

Donghyuck’s face contorts, as if Doyoung just asked him to run all the way into the forbidden forest and try to make friends with a centaur, "Are you crazy? I can't do that. That's as if Harry Potter went out with Draco Malfoy."

"Listen, just because you're on rivaling Quidditch teams, doesn't mean you have to hate each other." Taeil explains for the umpteenth time.

"That's exactly what it means." They're filtering into the classroom now and Donghyuck’s heated manner draws all the attention of the room to them. Luckily, there's barely anyone here yet, "If I were to date him or anything, I'd feel bad if I smashed him off his broom on the field. My team would suffer and god knows Gryffindor would attack such a weak link like a dog a steak."

Taeil frowns, "Did you just compare yourself to a steak?"

"More like a snack."

Doyoung chuckles and sits down in his usual spot, "It's just a game Donghyuck."

"It's not a game." In that exact moment, Mark Lee enters the classroom and Donghyuck’s ice-cold stare finds him like a radar, "It's war."

"Hyuck!" The boy immediately perks up, "You look so lovely today, have you done something with your hair? It looks so shiny. Oh and the colour of your tie really suits you, good thing you're a Hufflepuff. But I bet you'd fit perfectly in every house, if you tried. Mind if I sit here? Great, thanks."

Doyoung watches with a barely suppressed laughter as Mark keeps blabbing on poor Donghyuck and shoves himself onto the seat next to him. Taeil escapes to his own class, before his own laughter can burst out too loudly and Doyoung is left alone to enjoy the comedy show playing out next to him.

That is, until another figure enters the room. Taeyong looks effortlessly expensive, with his hair styled and his tie loose around his neck. Doyoung notes how the room goes quiet, when he enters and looks around for a seat to take. The indifference he radiates is equal parts infuriating and enticing. Once more, it's so very different from the last time they talked. Maybe Taeyong really hides a second personality under that wild mob of hair.

Unsurprisingly, Taeyong settles in the first row, his usual spot. Just a minute later, Jaehyun enters the room and joins him at his table. The room fills with students and just before the professor enters, Jungwoo slips into the room as well. His hair is disheveled and Doyoung scoffs at the red marks high up on his neck.

"Can you be any more obvious?" Doyoung whisper-shouts, as the Hufflepuff slumps into the seat next to him.

Jungwoo furrows his brows in confusion, but the realization dawns upon him in the form of a deep blush, as Doyoung reaches out to adjust his collar, "Did he-?"

"Is Yukhei some kind of octopus?" Doyoung pokes one of the hickeys and Jungwoo hisses in pain, "These are just getting worse every time."

Jungwoo doesn't get to defend himself, before the teacher shushes them and forces them to pay attention. As the lesson passes, Doyoung falls into full concentration mode, noting down words upon words, until he has several pages filled. Jungwoo gives him a scoffing sound, upon noting his eagerness, but Doyoung ignores him as per usual.

Just when he's in the middle of jotting down the several uses of lavender, a charmed paper bird lands on his page. It's delicate, beautiful magic. As Doyoung eyes it, still stunned, the little thing unfolds, until there's a letter in his lap. Looking around, Doyoung finds Jaehyun look back at him with his infamous smirk. His heart jumps and there's heat climbing to his cheeks. With light speed, his eyes are back on the paper, only to read the words: 'You look cute when you concentrate.'

As if the week hasn't been confusing enough with Lee Taeyong turning out to have several personalities, now Doyoung's crush of three years is sending him such a message? Just like that? He frowns in distrust. Maybe one of his dumb friends slipped and now he knows? That'd probably be the most embarrassing thing ever. Then again, if Jaehyun doesn't start spitting on him in disgust and instead gives him compliments in tiny paper birds, who is he to complain?

Grinning to himself, he takes a piece of pergament of his own. He writes down the lines 'You too, so pay attention ;)' He adds the smiley, just because he's feeling a little more brave than he probably should. Charming the letter into a magical Pegasus, Doyoung leaves out the fact that Jaehyun actually always looks cute and smiles at the Gryffindor, as he receives the note with a tiny laugh.

As Doyoung mirrors the gesture, his eyes catch on Taeyong. He expected the Slytherin to pay focus on class, but his body is turned discreetly, to look at Doyoung as well. When he meets the boy's eyes, Taeyong holds his gaze for an intense second. There is an expression on his face again, something he feels like he recognizes and he's reminded of the way Taeyong had looked at the kneazle in his arms.

However, before he can read too much into it, Taeyong turns back to the front of the class again and Doyoung is left alone, wondering once more.

\--*--

"Jaehyun did what?" Donghyuck’s eyes look like they're about to pop out of his skull.

"He flirted with me."

"What the hell."

Doyoung frowns and leans back against the tree, "Don't sound so surprised. I'm a handsome young man, he's a handsome young man. It was only a question of time."

"Only a question of time my ass", Jungwoo giggles, his head comfortably situated in Yukhei's lap, "You've been drooling over this guy ever since his glow up, yet you'd always rather eat a snail than approach him."

"Cause he is completely out of my league, duh." Doyoung explains.

Taeil picks at the grass beneath them, "What was that about 'I'm a handsome young man and he's a handsome young man'?"

After classes finally ended, they had all agreed to gather in the courtyard and spend the afternoon together. Yukhei had joined the group a little later on with an uncharacteristically bashful smile and a handful of hickeys of his own. Jungwoo had only rolled his eyes at the first of many cheeky comments from Donghyuck’s side.

Doyoung eyed the couple with a small smile. He wondered what it would be like to have something like this – a person so close to you, you'd want to spend every minute with them. After class, Jaehyun had immediately approached him, telling Taeyong to go ahead without him. Doyoung had to admit, he was surprised, when Jaehyun left no pickup line unsaid and even made use of his killer smile more often than necessary. He liked to think that the boy really had a special kind of interest in him and that thought made him feel all giddy and warm inside.

This boy would really give him a hard time, in case this works out.

"Man, Lee Taeyong is looking fine as hell again today." Donghyuck comments, unabashedly biting his bottom lip.

Doyoung follows his friend's gaze to find the Slytherin cross the courtyard in quick steps. He seems to be in a hurry, yet his face is blank and controlled. As he passes them by, Taeyong doesn't even lift his gaze. He doesn't greet them. He just ignores everyone. And yes, Doyoung said he didn't mind it, but right now it's making him angry. Maybe, it's because even Jung Jaehyun had tried to talk to him today. Maybe, it's because of that odd look he had sent Doyoung's way today in class. Maybe, it just pisses him off that Taeyong can be so popular despite not making any effort whatsoever.

"Excuse me for a secobd", he mutters, before picking up his bag and taking off after the boy.

His friends' confused eyes are prickling on his nape, but he ignores them in favor of catching up with Taeyong. He seems to be heading for the more abandoned corners of the castle. It's usually a place where couples go to enjoy a little bit of alone time together and Doyoung has the nauseating idea that maybe Taeyong is on his way to a lover of his own. Of course, it would be no surprise if Taeyong turned out to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. The thing that would be strange though, would be that no one knows about it. Whatever surrounds the tall Slytherin usually fills the gossip of the whole student body (and even some teachers!).

Doyoung hadn't noticed how far he had trailed off into his thoughts, until suddenly, Taeyong turns around a corner and out of sight. The Ravenclaw's eyebrows shoot up and he races down the hallway to catch up. He turns the corner at the same light speed as Taeyong, bumps into a wall and lands on his butt. A warm but still fairly firm wall.

Seems like running into Taeyong is becoming an annoying kind of habit. Although Doyoung wonders whether there is a difference between running into kneazle-Taeyong or ice prince-Taeyong. As he looks up, he decides that there is definitely a difference. Taeyong's eyes are burning down at him and Doyoung momentarily forgets that he's three centimeters taller than the Slytherin. He's not mad, that's relatively sure, this is just Lee Taeyong's default bitchface. Otherwise that would mean that he's pissed 24/7.

"Are you following me?" Taeyong asks then.

Even his voice is different from that time. Somehow, that's the last straw to make Doyoung a little sad. Where Kneazle-Taeyong had been gentle and almost shy, ice prince-Taeyong is cold and arrogant. Even with the excitement-shiver his deep voice sends down Doyoung's back, the Ravenclaw can't help but miss the sweet murmur he had used the other day.

"No. I mean- yeah, kind of?" Doyoung scrambles to get to his feet, "I wanted to talk to you."

Taeyong's brows furrow, "Why?"

Why? Good question Kim Doyoung. Why is he so keen on having a conversation with someone who obviously has no interest in getting to know him at all? He tells himself that it's curiosity. Questions upon questions, all thanks to that day they last talked to each other.

"I've just been wondering, uh", Doyoung fidgets with his sleeves, "why we didn't talk. Afterwards, I mean. I know you've got a busy social life and all, but I guess it would have been nice to at least greet each other in the hallways, you know? I think you can be pretty nice, after all, so I wouldn't mind being friends."

There, he said it. Hearing it out loud right now, is kind of embarrassing but Doyoung decides it would be even worse, if he tried to take it back now. Taeyong musters him in silence. There's something going on in his mind, Doyoung sees it in the way his eyes hush from spot to spot. He's just unsure of what the Slytherin has to contemplate so hard. It's an easy question, right? The more time passes, the more Doyoung wishes he hadn't asked.

Taeyong's voice is dripping with cold indifference, as he finally answers: "I just didn't feel like it was necessary."

Doyoung feels a pang in his heart. It shocks him – that he feels so hurt by the confession, despite not knowing Taeyong at all. He shouldn't care. Should just shrug it off and leave Taeyong stand there on his own, yet all he can do, is bury his nails into his palms and try to calm the fury in his stomach. Who would have thought Taeyong was indeed that fake?

Suddenly, he doesn't care about kneazle-Taeyong anymore. He lowers his head and accepts the bitter truth; namely that this boy, right in front of him, is the actual Taeyong. The Taeyong he would never want to befriend anyways. No, he doesn't even deserve someone like Doyoung. If he wants to continue being on his own, shutting everyone out, then who is Doyoung to stop him? Whatever, let him continue being the ice prince of the castle, no one cares.

He shoulders his bag and straightens up, sniffing back the hurt that flows through him. His eyes lift and Doyoung fixes Taeyong with the steadiest gaze he can muster, "I pity you, Taeyong. You must be really lonely."

Without waiting for any kind of reaction, Doyoung turns away. His legs are wobbly as he strides down the hallways, bringing as much distance between himself and the Slytherin as he can manage. His pulse still thumps in his ears. His heart still weeps, cracked in his ribcage. Kneazle-Taeyong ghosts in his mind, with that small, gentle smile and Doyoung tells him to piss off. He doesn't listen – stays, even as Doyoung returns to his circle of friends in the courtyard and slumps down on the grass. He shouldn't have been so naive. People don't just change in the matter of a day.

Upon spotting the Ravenclaw's expression, Donghyuck pulls him into a hug and Doyoung lets him. Taeil joins them right away, covering Doyoung's open side with warmth as well. Despite everything, Doyoung hopes that Taeyong gets to feel something like this, too, once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is ready to make peace with never sharing a path with Taeyong. 
> 
> But is Taeyong ready to let him?

Doyoung sits by the lake, feet only centimeters away from the edge. The sun trickles over the surface and the air chirps with life of all kinds. When he turns his head, there's a kneazle running along the edge of the lake. Doyoung smiles at it. With too much excitement in its little body, the creature stumbles towards him and the Ravenclaw lets it climb onto his lap with a fond smile.

"He likes you."

Doyoung's head whips up in surprise at the familiar voice. At first, he's weary and the instinctive anger swirls up inside of him again. But Taeyong only looks at him, the lines of his faces smoothed out with gentleness. It's Kneazle-Taeyong, Doyoung realizes and as much as it confuses him, it makes him happy.

"I like him, too." he says then.

Taeyong chuckles and it's so different from the sharp sound Doyoung usually hears when he's around Jaehyun and Johnny, "You're really something else."

"What do you mean?"

The Slytherin shrugs and looks out onto the lake, "Others just don't see... him, the way you do. They think he's evil and dangerous."

Doyoung looks down at the kneazle, as it buries its nose into his chest. With a smile, he runs his hands through the creature's fur, "I think he's just misunderstood. He keeps up an image, so no one dares to hurt him, when really, he's as gentle as can be. People can be shitty, I get why he's so careful around them."

When he looks up, Taeyong's gaze is back on him and he wears the same expression as on that day, when Jaehyun sent him the paper bird. He looks delicate. Despite the sharp edges of his features, Doyoung thinks he wants to run his fingers along them.

They share a little bit of silence. Then, Taeyong speaks up again: "He can be lucky to have you."

"He has you, too."

Another moment passes and Taeyong's gaze never leaves him. Doyoung is just about to speak up, when the Slytherin beats him to it: "Doyoung?"

"Yeah?"

"Doyoung?"

Doyoung chuckles, confused, "What is it?"

"Doyoung?"

The edges of Taeyong's face blur and the sun, reflecting in the lake darkens, "Wh-what is it Taeyong? Tell me."

"Doyoung?"

"Wha-"

Around Doyoung, the world morphs into a more familiar atmosphere. He isn't sitting anymore, instead lying on what he knows to be his bed. The garden outside has turned into the stonewalls of the Ravenclaw dorm. His heart shoots up into his throat, as he notes a shadow kneeling by his bedside. Just in time, he stops his scream from coming out and flinches instead. Then, he recognizes the person and his brows furrow in confusion.

"Lee?" Taeyong looks around with a stressed gaze, checking if any of the other Ravenclaw students have woken up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help." The boy whispers.

Doyoung scrambles to sit up, covering his teddy bear print pajama beneath the blanket, "What are you saying? What am I supposed to- How did you even get in here? This is the Ravenclaw dorm."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Taeyong sasses and throws another cautious look around, "You know, for the house that is supposed to be the smartest, choosing 'banana' as password is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Screw you."

"Now, can you please help me?" The Slytherin's eyes are pleading, almost desperate and Doyoung can already feel himself weaken.

"Why?" he whispers, slowly moving to grab his jacket from nearby, "What do you need?"

For a moment, Taeyong seems to plan on telling him, then he shakes his head, "Outside."

Before Doyoung can stop him, the boy hushes out of the dorm room. As quick as he can muster, without waking everyone up, Doyoung gets to his feet and puts on his jacket and a pair of slippers. He assumes whatever it is won't take extravagant clothing of any sort.

The Slytherin is waiting at the Ravenclaw dorm entrance, arms crossed and his foot nervously tapping the ground. Doyoung stops in his tracks. What the hell is this? Why is he following Taeyong's every request again? He'd made it pretty clear, that there was no space for a friendship between them. Doyoung remembers Taeyong's cold expression as if he'd just seen it seconds ago. It manages to make his blood boil and the audacity of Taeyong showing up in the middle of the night, just to wake him up with mysteries admittedly doesn't contribute to calming him down.

His newfound anger set ablaze, Doyoung stomps towards the boy, "Now, who the hell do you think you are, huh?"

"What-?"

"You break into our dorm, wake me up at this ungodly hour and you can't even open your mouth to tell me why?" He's pleased at the swift guilt that crosses Taeyong's face, "And on top of that, you do all of this after dismissing me like some kind of dirty rag?"

Taeyong looks at the ground, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"A bit much?" Doyoung huffs and crosses his arms, "Well it certainly felt like much."

The silence passes between them, only broken by the echoing of birds' chirping through the castle. Doyoung feels like he has Taeyong under his foot right now and as sadistic as that might sound, it feels good. It's only fair, really. He should get answers after all of that. Although admittedly, his heart sinks a bit with guilt, when he sees Taeyong's hands. He's fidgeting, picking at his sleeves and keeping his eyes downcast, like a scolded child. Lee Taeyong, fidgeting. Doyoung once more has to remind himself who he has standing in front of him.

"I have a problem." Taeyong mumbles after a while.

"That much, I've noticed", Doyoung admits, by now he's just being difficult but the whole deal has his tongue moving on auto-pilot. However, when he sees Taeyong's shoulders sag with disappointment, it's enough to get it back under control, "What problem?"

For the first time, Taeyong picks his gaze up from the ground and meets Doyoung's eye. They're back to those big, starry orbs that Doyoung had been searching for. Those eyes, he had wanted to befriend.

"I have a dragon."

It takes a moment. Maybe more than a moment, for Doyoung to process what Taeyong had just said to him. The Slytherin looks wary, as if he's unsure of how Doyoung would react. Which, to be fair, is relatively sane, considering what he just heard. His first instinct is to laugh, thinking it's supposed to be a joke. His second instinct, is to shove Taeyong and tell him he's an idiot, since one doesn't just walk into someone's dorm and wakes them up in the middle of the night, just to tell them a joke. Then finally, when Taeyong's face stays in the same worried state, Doyoung understands.

Not a joke.

"Y-you-" Doyoung blinks a few times, thinking that maybe he is still asleep after all, "What?"

"It's a baby." Taeyong explains hurriedly, "Just about four days old, I locked it in the abandoned bathroom at the southern end of the castle. The one near the Greenhouses."

Doyoung clasps his hands together, "Let me get this straight; You've got an actual, breathing dragon locked up in one of the school's bathrooms and now you want me to do what exactly?"

"Well, I can't keep it there forever", Taeyong argues and hadn't Doyoung been so confused, he'd have laughed at the redness on his cheeks, "and I- I don't know what to do, okay?" he sounds defeated, as if just admitting this cost him more energy than he could muster, "I was wondering if you had any idea how to deal with it."

Doyoung bites his lip, "Well, how about giving it to Hagrid? He can find a new home for it and-"

"No!"

Doyoung startles at the volume of Taeyong's voice. The Slytherin hurries to mumble a soft 'sorry', before running a nervous hand through his hair. It's all disheveled, not styled and sitting perfectly in place, as Doyoung is used to. Surprisingly, he likes it better like this.

"I can't just send it away. It wouldn't leave even if I sent it out. After all, I'm his..."

"His what?"

Taeyong huffs and the redness on his cheeks spreads up to his ears, "I'm his mommy."

The laughter bursts out of Doyoung, before he can stop it. Taeyong slaps a hand on his mouth, to silence him but Doyoung can barely keep himself together. This is just getting better and better. The Lee Taeyong – indifferent, cold Slytherin, ice prince of the whole castle – being a mommy? Doyoung's stomach is starting to ache with the laughter and his eyes fill with tears. At first, Taeyong seems too embarrassed to be angry, but after a while, he does something Doyoung hadn't expected: He chimes in. It's a pure and silent sound, like a spring breeze jostling little, golden bells. Doyoung forgets to laugh for a moment, still stunned.

How is everything about Taeyong so goddamn pretty? Except his personality, that is.

It's then that Doyoung makes a fateful decision: "Okay tell you something: You lead me to that bathroom and we'll try to figure something out."

Taeyong's eyes widen, "Really?"

Doyoung nods with a tight smile and watches as Taeyong sets into motion. He's walking in his trademark fast strides, but the raised head and cold stare he usually wears are missing. Admittedly, like this he just looks like an excited child. Doyoung is surprised that the prospect of him helping Taeyong out is enough to get him so riled up. Maybe though, this is less about Doyoung than it is about the dragon. Speaking of which...

"So, where the hell did you manage to get a dragon?"

Taeyong glances at him and huffs out a shaky laugh, "Remember we had a trip to Hogsmeade just about a week ago?" Doyoung nods, "Well I was just strolling around the streets, when I found a travelling shop."

"A what?"

"A travelling shop." Taeyong repeats in a tone that tells Doyoung he is definitely supposed to know what that is, "You know, these shops, set up in carriages or small wagons, which travel from town to town and sell all kinds of ominous stuff?"

"Ominous enough to be a dragon?" Doyoung deadpans.

"Not quite yet", they cross the courtyard and Doyoung shivers a little in his pajamas, "What I got was actually an egg. The seller told me that the egg was charmed to stay frozen, so it wouldn't accidentally hatch, unless the spell was broken."

Doyoung's teeth are clattering but he doesn't let it show, "Then I suppose that person was a pretty good liar."

He expects Taeyong to agree and carry on with the story, but as Doyoung looks at him the Slytherin is biting his bottom lip in what seems to be embarrassment, "Uh, about that..."

"No way!" Doyoung gasps, "you tried to break the spell, didn't you?"

Like a heavy bag of rice, Taeyong's head drops and his feet slow down. Doyoung can't even find it in himself to scold the other anymore, obviously Taeyong feels guilty enough as it is. He wonders why he would do such a thing. Until now, Taeyong had always seemed rational, collected and overall smarter than the average teenager, therefore Doyoung really has trouble understanding what could have spurred the older on to make such a decision. It's foolish and childish and irresponsible. Everything that Taeyong is not... right?

Before Doyoung can dig deeper though, Taeyong takes a sharp turn and pushes one of the familiar bathroom doors open. Doyoung follows suit and looks around wearily. If there's really a dragon around here, what guarantee is there that he won't jump on Doyoung? Taeyong had said it's just a baby, but still...

"OH MY GOD!" His heart jumps out of his chest, when a small shadow rushes towards Taeyong at the speed of light.

Taeyong chuckles softly and the sound echoes in the moonlit bathroom. The small shadow has already claimed a comfortable spot in his arms. Doyoung's eyes widen, when Taeyong turns around and the moonlight catches on the creatures' form. Its scales reflect the light like pearls, shining with several beautiful colors and despite the small size, its wings spread wide into the air. As it fixes Doyoung with its gaze, the Ravenclaw's breath is taken away. Those eyes shine like the rest of the creature, brimming with magical light, even as they lack any pupils whatsoever. It's quite possibly the most beautiful being Doyoung has ever seen.

His breathing speeds up and there's a foreign warmth washing through him. He has the sudden urge to cry, but not with sadness. To know that a creature like this, more magical than any of the spells Doyoung has ever learned, exists, makes the world light up in a completely new form. It begins to dawn on him, why Taeyong feels so attached to those creatures.

"It's beautiful." Doyoung whispers.

"She." As Doyoung looks up at Taeyong, the Slytherin, too, seems immersed in the creature's figure, "She's beautiful. An Antipodean Opaleye, I think. The pictures in the books I've read are a little different. Maybe, she's some kind of Hybrid."

The dragon shakes her head and breathes out a small cloud of smoke, "Damn. Aren't you scared she's going to burn you?"

"Dragons usually don't start to breathe fire until they're around six months old, so for now, we're safe." He smirks, "I'm more worried about feeding her."

"Why?"

Instead of answering right away, Taeyong walks over to one of the cubicles in the bathroom. When he comes back, there's a bucket in his hand, "Baby dragons usually have to drink dragon milk, in order to stay alive, until they can digest meat. Sadly though, I'm neither a dragon, nor a female, so no dragon milk."

"Then what do we do?" Doyoung tries not to face palm himself, upon noticing he'd already included himself in the whole mess.

"Easy", Taeyong sets the bucket on the ground and points his wand at it. Seconds later, a stream of dark brown, clear liquid breaks out of the tip, "Brandy and chicken blood. The perfect substitute."

Doyoung gags a little, but the dragon immediately slides down Taeyong's outstretched arm and buries her snout into the liquid. Taeyong is watching her with the fondest look Doyoung has ever seen and it's enough for Doyoung to forgive him. For everything, really. Maybe, he's just naive, but he wants to believe that everything Taeyong does has a reason behind it.

When Taeyong realizes Doyoung is watching him, he meets his eye. There's something happening between them – an exchange of some sort. Doyoung wants to understand the Slytherin, but he knows that Taeyong won't break his walls down that easily. Even, if it has a few holes here and there, – holes through which Doyoung has glimpsed so many times these past days – Taeyong is still en enigma, closed off from the rest of the world. He reminds Doyoung of that, when he clears his throat and looks away, stoic face back in place.

"So, you've brought me here, showed me your pet dragon and gave me a lesson on dragon-raising. What exactly am I supposed to do now?" Doyoung asks, watching the dragon have her feast, in favor of not having to look at Taeyong.

"I don't know where to keep her", The Slytherin says, "I mean, I can't just keep her in the bathroom forever, it's cold and wet and there's still chances of students accidentally walking in here." He hesitates for a second, before adding; "It's also just... nice to share I think."

"Share your dragon?"

"Share a secret." Taeyong corrects softly.

Doyoung doesn't know what to say to that. He doesn't want to read too much into it, but somehow the fact that Taeyong chose him of all people to share this with, is both confusing and sweet. It's probably because of their accidental kneazle encounter. Seems like Doyoung did something right, if Taeyong decides to let him in on this one too.

Pursing his lips in thought, Doyoung murmurs: "I might actually have an idea, where we can put her."

Taeyong beams, "For real?"

"It's not a forever-thing either, but it's definitely more comfortable than a random bathroom." he says and watches, as the dragon climbs back up on Taeyong's shoulder, "There's a big storage room near the astronomy tower, that no one has used since around a century. Lots of dust, even more bugs, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. The actual question is: How do we get her there?"

"Uh..." Taeyong shrugs, "We... carry her? No?"

Doyoung huffs, "Alright then, mister dragon tamer, let's get out of here. Don't forget your bucket."

Not waiting for Taeyong to answer, Doyoung turns to exit the bathroom and lets the Slytherin scramble after him. The dragon looks around wildly, taking in the stonewalls of the castle and that's when Doyoung realizes that she probably never saw anything outside of that bathroom. Must be strange, he thinks, when your world suddenly expands to a gazillion times its size. Stroking over her scales, Taeyong tries to calm her down, but the little creature doesn't slow down in her hurried excitement.

It's still dark around the castle and Doyoung can only wonder how late it must be. Everyone is probably still fast asleep. Even the teachers, who often decide to stay up late are probably in bed by now. Somehow, all of it makes Doyoung feel at ease. As if time suddenly stopped. He's never seen Hogwarts like this and it's even more magical than it is around daytime. Now, all they'd have to do is find the fastest way to that storage room and everything would be good.

Raising his wand, Doyoung mumbles a soft 'lumos', letting the blue light illuminate the corridors around them. Taeyong wraps his arms gently around the dragon and they start their journey. Every now and then, the small creature lets out a little sound of excitement and causes them to stop in their tracks for a moment, until she calms down again. However, apart from that the walk is relatively calm.

That is, until they reach the courtyard.

Upon seeing the stars far above and the trees swaying in the wind, the dragon flutters with her wings, struggling in Taeyong's grasp. The Slytherin is trying his best to hold on, but her scales are glossy and slithery in his hands. It's a piece of cake for her to escape, really. Still, Doyoung lets out a small squeak of shock, when the pearly thing jumps from Taeyong's arms and into the grass of the courtyard.

Taeyong curses under his breath and takes after her, "Come back here!"

"Damnit." Doyoung whines, mimicking Taeyong's moves and trying to help cage the poor dragon in. They're lucky she can't fly yet, but damn, if she isn't one fast, little snake.

They run around like madmen, Taeyong even going as far as stumbling into the grass. Doyoung can't help but laugh at the sight. If he lets his imagination run around a little, he thinks he hears Taeyong chuckle to himself as well. After three minutes of chasing around aimlessly, Doyoung finally shakes his head and pulls out his wand. The dragon is fast, but when Taeyong has her caged against a tree for a moment, Doyoung uses the chance and points the wand at her. A small 'immobulous' leaves his lips and the dragon freezes abruptly.

Taeyong, panting as if he had just run a marathon, huffs and drops down onto the grass. He has grass all over his shirt and there's even some dirt on his cheek. Then, he groans loudly and starts laughing. His face disappears in his hands but the sound still reaches Doyoung's ears. Doyoung, with a matching smile of his own, sits down next to the Slytherin. They both look at the dragon and Taeyong reaches out to pull her into his lap again.

"I sense a troublemaker." Taeyong says.

"Seems to be a family thing." Doyoung teases and Taeyong snorts.

They sit there for a little, Taeyong's hand caressing patterns into the dragon's back. She seems to calm down finally and buries her head into his chest. Doyoung yawns. Damn, it really is late and after their little midnight workout, he feels even more tired than before.

Therefore, he climbs back onto his feet and says: "Come on, let's get going, I'd like to go back to bed once, before we have to get up again."

Taeyong agrees with a nod and they continue their walk to the storage room in silence. Doyoung steals glances at the Slytherin every now and then but he doubts that he notices. As per usual, Taeyong is far too engrossed in the creature in his arms. Although the dragon is still looking around curiously, she seems tired out by the chase as well and Doyoung is thankful that they won't have to chase her around the castle another time. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, they reach their destination and Doyoung unlocks the door with a swift spell.

The insides, as promised are covered in the grey shade of dirt and even the air glistens with dust dancing in the moonlight. Doyoung wrinkles his nose and behind him, he thinks he can hear either Taeyong or the dragon let out a small sneeze. It's bright at least, the walls wear high windows that help illuminate the room enough to look around. Doyoung is surprised to find that there is more space than he remembers. In one of the corners, a bunch of old school furniture is dumped on a messy pile; things like old dorm room chairs, curtains of all four housecolours and tables of different sizes are stacked upon one another.

Stifling another cough, Doyoung raises his wand and lets the magic do its work. The thick sheens of dust zoom into the tip, as if sucked in by a vacuum cleaner and the stains in the walls pale, until they seem erased. He leaves the pile as it is, not seeing any sense in lessening the space the dragon would have to move around. It's not perfect, but it would suffice.

"Damn." Taeyong mumbles and lets the dragon jump from his arms, to explore their new surroundings, "I don't even wanna know how many rooms there are in Hogwarts that I don't know of."

"Probably more than you could count." Doyoung laughs, "I only found this one by accident once, when Donghyuck was chasing me around. I don't even remember what it was about, something with a hiccup spell, I believe."

Taeyong chuckles and walks further into the room. He's a lot more weary than their dragon, looking around with wide eyes and careful steps, as if he expects a monster to break out of the shadows. Eventually, he sits down in one of the old chairs. It has the same royal blue as Doyoung's tie and he realizes with a start that the colour suits Taeyong oddly well.

"So, what now?" Doyoung questions, leaning against the door, as he gnaws on his bottom lip.

Taeyong hesitates and lets the dragon settle in his lap first, before he answers: "I'm deeply indebted to you. I'm sorry that I woke you up at such an ungodly hour, I don't know what I was thinking." He's rambling. Taeyong is rambling. How is that fact alone so endearing? "If there's anything you need, consider it done. Anything – Homework, cleaning, obliviating-"

"Did you just say obliviating?"

"-I'll get it done without any questions asked. Honestly, I mean you didn't even have to help me at all and-"

"Taeyong, take a breath." Doyoung mumbles, his smile barely suppressed.

The Slytherin breathes in deeply, shoulders rising and lowering with the action. His fingers scratch against the dragon's neck and she lets out something that could almost resemble a cat's purr. Suddenly, Taeyong looks nervous.

"I know I haven't been really kind yesterday." his voice is very quiet and had the room itself not been so silent, Doyoung might have missed it entirely, "There was a lot on my mind. I was-"

"Forget about it." Doyoung shakes his head.

He doesn't need excuses, he's too tired for that right now. Hell, he's even too tired to be angry anymore. Taeyong still looks guilty but Doyoung has no problem with letting him bathe in the feeling until the morning. They could talk about this later, another time, or maybe never.

He sighs, "So back to my question; what now?"

"You're free to go", Taeyong hurries, "I already owe you as it is and-"

"That's not what I meant." Looking up, he meets Taeyong's gaze, "Will we take turns? Or do we just meet and take care of her together? You said, she needed to be fed every hour? What will we do in classes?"

The shock on Taeyong's face is hilarious enough to have Doyoung's lips split into a wide grin. His eyes are usually big but this? They seem to almost pop out of their sockets now.

But then, his sharp brows pull into a frown, "Y-you don't have to-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Taeyong." Doyoung bangs his feet against the wooden doorframe, "You won't have a chance on your own. We'll do this", he makes sure to hold Taeyong's eye as he finishes: "together."

"Together." Taeyong repeats, as if testing out the word for the first time.

He looks confused with the idea, but just as excited. As he smiles again, his eyes turn into little crescents and Doyoung decides he looks like a stuffed cat. The idea makes him laugh.

Taeyong's eyebrows raise, "What?"

"Nothing", Doyoung's chest flutters, "You've got soil on your face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you say to their shared secret? Do you like dragons? What do you think why did Taeyong feel the need to break the spell of that egg? 
> 
> I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts and I´m suuuuuper thankful for all the love that this story has already received so far! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I´ll see you the next time! I hope you´ll have a wonderful time until then! <3 
> 
> XOXO, putputpotato


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung thinks Jaehyun is very handsome 
> 
> He also thinks Taeyong is confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My duuuuudes I have caught the Flu XD 
> 
> Don´t worry, I´m on the path of betterment and the excuse to lie in bed all day gives me a lot of time to write <3 
> 
> I can´t believe I´m almost done with We eat our demons for breakfast, yet I started a angsty coming off age Markhyuck story and wrote 15 k in the last three days, I´m a mess, someone stop me. 
> 
> Anyways, my life struggle is not what you came for, so enjoy this chapter y´all!   
> ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ

It's as if the moment Doyoung laid down in bed again, he feels the ungentle hands of his fellow Ravenclaw Kun, pull him back to reality. To say he's tired is an understatement. Doyoung, despite being quite the eager student, has never in his life pulled an all-nighter and even though technically he hasn't been up all night, this experience with Taeyong had been as close as he'd ever been. Blame Doyoung on needing sleep more than his soul.

On top of that, his lack of sleep seems to be fairly obvious, as Renjun throws him a worried look from his own bed and asks: "You okay?"

All Doyoung can do, is rub his eyes firmly and nod. At this point really, the only thing that drives him to get up and out of bed, is the prospect of a warm cup of coffee. Usually, he'd go for some tea instead but, well; desperate times, desperate measures and so on. Outside of the Ravenclaw dorms, he waits, until Taeil catches up to him and together, they make their way into the great hall.

"Where were you tonight?" Taeil asks, munching on his toast.

Doyoung stops in the motion of dumping scrambled eggs onto his plate and eyes the older, "Don't know what you mean."

"I woke up sometime around two and you weren't there. I was worried out of my mind."

"Shut up, you were asleep, when I came back."

Taeil points an accusing finger at him, "So you WERE gone."

Cursing under his breath, Doyoung practically throws the ladle back into its assigned bowl, "Just for a little."

"Your eye bags say different, but okay." Taeil shrugs and takes another bite.

This is usually how Taeil behaves. Doyoung often realizes with fascination that his two best friends indeed are polar opposites. Where Taeil is the calm before, Donghyuck's very presence suffices as the storm. Like right now, when Taeil asks Doyoung questions, he asks once and then lets it go, whereas Donghyuck-

"Different from what?" Speaking of the devil. Donghyuck falls into the seat beside Doyoung.

Before Taeil can speak up, Doyoung says: "Get lost, this isn't your table."

"Oh shut up, I've been sitting here since the first day of the year. Besides, the Ravenclaw table is further away from the Gryffindor table." The three of them collectively gaze over to the mentioned table, finding Mark holler a laugh at Lucas painting a moustache on his face with ketchup. With matching faces of disturbance, they turn back to their food. As Donghyuck reaches out to grab his favorite pudding he speaks up again: "So: different from what?"

"I-"

"Doyoung snuck out tonight." Taeil says with a satisfied smile.

Donghyuck stares at Doyoung in disbelief, "What? No way. Teacher's pet Kim Doyoung? Sneaking out at night?"

"I'm not a teacher's pet." Doyoung pouts.

"That's not the point." Donghyuck shakes his head incredulously, "Where did you go? Did you go off studying somewhere? Or no, let me guess: you went to make out with Jaehyun!"

"First of all, we have only exchanged a total of two minutes of conversation so far, so as much as I'd like it, it's a no on the making out part", Looking around wearily, Doyoung drops his voice: "Second, could you maybe keep it down a little? I'm not keen on planting rumors just yet."

"Then, where were you?"

The two younger wizards look at Taeil in surprise. He looks genuinely curious, which is a rare occasion, if the topic isn't potions class. Doyoung is almost tempted to tell him. Almost. Instead, he makes up the greatest lie of all time, (namely that he started sleepwalking because Donghyuck's annoying voice gives him nightmares) and gets ready to tell it, just when there's a nudge against his shoulder. He turns around, to find the face of god smile down at him.

"Hey." Jaehyun says and it's really not that deep, but Doyoung feels tingles all over his body.

"H-hi." From beside him, Donghyuck cackles away.

Jaehyun holds back a shy laugh of his own and stretches out his hand, "Got something for you."

It's a daisy. Small and pure, possibly the prettiest Doyoung has ever seen. Okay, maybe he's biased but it really is cute. His mouth opens in disbelief and he stares up at Jaehyun for a moment. The Gryffindor only chuckles, keeping the little flower in Doyoung's face. God, he's so handsome, it's almost unfair.

"I- uh. Wow, that's- thankyousomuch." Very smooth Doyoung, very smooth. At least, he manages to take the daisy without squashing it in his hand.

Jaehyun beams at him a little longer, before he turns to Donghyuck and his smile turns a little stiff, "This one is from Mark. Uh, he asked me to give it to you."

It's a sunflower. A goddamn sunflower, almost as big as Donghyuck's head and now it's Doyoung's turn to laugh at the obvious pain on the Hufflepuff's face, as he asks: "Are you for real?"

Jaehyun grimaces, "Can you just take it, please?"

Huffing, Donghyuck picks the flower from the boy's hand with a little more force than necessary and slams it onto the table. Doyoung isn't even jealous, because it's a lot. Considering several past occurrences though, he supposes that is very Mark-ish though.

His task fulfilled, Jaehyun turns back to Doyoung with a real, bright smile again, "Later." and with a charming wink, he's gone.

Doyoung is barely able to wait until he's out of sight, before he falls onto the table and squeals into his folded arms. Admittedly, Donghyuck's disgusted gaze feels more like a trophy, than an insult, "Can you stop?"

"No, I can not." Doyoung hides his face in his hands, "Have you SEEN him? Is it even allowed to look that good. And he brought me a daisy. The cutest flower alive. What the heck. Have you seen that cute little smile, he's so-"

Before he can react, Donghyuck's wand appears in his face and the Hufflepuff mumbles a soft 'silencio'. His voice drowns out and even as Doyoung continues to try and gush on about Jaehyun, no sound follows. As he understands what his friend had done, he gives him a death glare. That little bugger. Whatever, Doyoung could still enjoy the bliss of knowing that a Jung Jaehyun walks around school, with flowers for none other than Doyoung himself in his hands.

He throws a quick glance at the Gryffindor, who's in the process of sitting down next to Lucas. When Mark leans over and quite possibly asks him about Donghyuck's sunflower, Jaehyun only rolls his eyes with a good natured smile. God, he's just so perfect. It should really be forbidden to have eyes like that. He hasn't even styled his strands, yet the messy bed hair could have gotten him on the cover of vogue in 0.1 seconds. Doyoung's heart picks up speed. What on earth makes someone like Jaehyun pick up an interest in someone like Doyoung? He shakes his head. It's better not to question that too much, he should just enjoy it for what it is, right?

When everyone has finished their breakfast, the group takes off to get to class. Before leaving them and moving on to his own class, Taeil is kind enough to lift the spell, since he figures Doyoung should still be able to answer in class if needed. Thankfully, it's just in time for Doyoung to throw a few foul insults at Donghyuck, before their professor steps into the classroom.

As the professor begins his lesson, Doyoung glances at the empty chair next to him with a pout. Usually, Jungwoo would sit with him, but Donghyuck came with the sorry lore of Jungwoo being tied to his bed. Something about the flu. They all know he just wants to get dicked though, and the Hufflepuff dorms are free, while everyone else is in class. No surprise Lucas rushed off so eagerly after breakfast. Donghyuck, as annoying as he is, sadly won't suffice as a seat-neighbour either, since to nobody's surprise, Mark has claimed the seat next to the Hufflepuff with bared teeth. Maybe, just maybe, Doyoung should make more friends.

The classroom door creaks open shyly and Doyoung looks up from where he had been staring into nothing. A green tie appears and Doyoung can hear a few surprised gasps between the students. Taeyong looks as impeccable as usual and not even the expression on his face is different from usually, yet even the teacher's brows are high on his face with shock. Because, Taeyong is late. Taeyong, unsurprisingly, is never late.

"Please excuse my delay." He mumbles respectfully and bows at the teacher with the same stoic face, as if he hasn't just broken the laws of nature.

Obviously too confused with the happenings, the professor merely nods, "It's- it's fine, just sit down Taeyong."

Doyoung frowns. Of course, he doesn't get scolded, what did he even think. He goes back to his notes and scribbles a little dragon on the upper corner of his pergament. In his peripheral vision, Taeyong moves but Doyoung doesn't pay it any mind. At least not, until there is a lithe body dropping into the chair next to him. He almost curses in shock, but settles for jumping in his chair instead. The impact knocks over his inkpot and he curses anyways. Taeyong looks at him unimpressed for a second, before swiping his wand and guiding the ink back into its container. Once, he's sure the mess is taken care of, the Slytherin spreads his books and own writing equipment on the table, carrying on as if nothing was completely and utterly out of the ordinary.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" Doyoung whisper-shouts.

Taeyong stops and frowns at him in confusion, "I'm sitting in a chair. Taking notes. In class. Something you should do too, if I may remind you."

"Hey I'm not the one who showed up late." Doyoung fires back and then adds after a second: "Where were you anyways?" He's not sure why he's asking. It's not like it's his business, but somehow he just... wants to know.

"You know where I was. Every hour, remember?"

Doyoung thinks it's unfair how Taeyong doesn't even look up and manages to catch up on all the notes, while keeping the conversation going. Jaehyun being perfect is enticing. Taeyong being perfect is just annoying and overly infuriating. It's a mild comfort to know, he at least showed up to class late. Yeah, okay maybe Doyoung is being petty now.

"I've been thinking." Taeyong speaks up again, softer this time, "I want to give her a name."

"Good idea. That way we won't have to call her 'dragon', if we want her to listen to us, that'd just get awkward after a time." he snorts, "Imagine, we could just call her snake. Do you think she'd feel insulted by that? I just thought it would fit well with her Daddy's house."

"I'm serious."

"So am I, you ain't special."

"Mr. Kim, do you have anything interesting to share with the class?" Doyoung's shoulders pull up to his ears, at the strict voice of their teacher.

He looks up and clears his throat, "No sir, except your new coat looks very soigné."

For a short moment, the teacher frowns at him in confusion, until he shakes his head and turns back to the blackboard. Taeyong is snickering into his hand and Doyoung shoves him. The boy's laughter only intensifies, when he whispers a small 'asshole' and Doyoung is left, helplessly watching Taeyong try to pull himself together. His mouth curls up at the corners when he laughs. That's cute, Doyoung never noticed that.

Shaking his head, he turns back to pay attention. The rest of the lesson runs a lot smoother than the beginnings, except for that one moment when Donghyuck threatens Mark to charm his hair into noodles loud enough for the whole class to hear. Doyoung laughs along with the crowd, but he stops when he notices Taeyong slipping something onto his side of the table. It's an Origami dragon. It looks distinctly like a certain, familiar dragon and it makes Doyoung eyes squeeze shut with the smile he's sporting. Like the real dragon, the piece of paper chases around their table like an excited pet dog and Doyoung lets it climb up on his arm and sit on his shoulder.

It's beautiful. Doyoung casts a look at Taeyong, but the Slytherin has all of his attention back on the lesson. He never knew Taeyong is capable of such delicate magic. Sure, he'd heard one or two stories of him being some kind of combat genius and his grades were always over the roof, but this? This is oddly soft and so unlike Taeyong that it scares Doyoung a bit. He grabs the wing of the paper dragon between his index and thumb and places it back on Taeyong's side of the table, with a bit more force than necessary. Taeyong gives it a short look and the little paper dragon stills, turning back into a lifeless shell.

After that, the silence between them becomes suffocating. Doyoung isn't sure of what exactly happened, but he's beyond thankful, when the professor announces the end of their class. Without another word, Taeyong packs his things and slides out of the classroom. Looking after him, Doyoung feels his shoulders drop in defeat. If Taeyong decides to be petty, he should let him. Yet, the Ravenclaw can't shake the feeling that he'd done something wrong.

"Didn't know you and Lee are friends now." Donghyuck says, leaning against his table.

Mark has his arms wrapped around Donghyuck's biceps like a shy schoolgirl and usually, Doyoung would have laughed at the Hufflepuff upon such a sight. However, right now, he feels strangely dejected.

"We aren't."

Donghyuck lifts a brow and it's obvious that he doesn't believe him. Doyoung only waits for the Hufflepuff to dig deeper, but Mark turns out to be his savior for once: "Hyuck, are you going to watch me play today? Please say you will! We're going to destroy Slytherin. I'll make you so proud."

The sigh that leaves Donghyuck's lips is abysmal, "What if I'd rather root for Johnny?"

"You and Johnny have exchanged a total of two words in the past four years Donghyuck", Doyoung dodges his friend's death glare by slipping his books into his bag, "don't be ridiculous."

"What about you?" Donghyuck easily switches lanes, "I know you don't like Quidditch much, but Jaehyun will play too. Gotta cheer for your Cutie Patootie, after all."

"My what?"

"You know", Donghyuck shows him a shit-eating grin, "Your Honey Bunny. Your Huggy Bear. Your Love muffin? No I got it: Your Mack Daddy."

Doyoung gets up and fixes Donghyuck with the most disgusted expression he can muster, "How fast can we end this friendship?"

"The contract lasts till the end of the year."

"Sweet Jesus." Without another word, Doyoung turns and hurries towards the exit.

He hears Donghyuck's cries for help and in his peripheral vision, Mark is definitely trying to canoodle the Hufflepuff's face. In his own favor, Doyoung keeps his gaze straight ahead and brings a good amount of distance between himself and the two younger boys.

Now, that the reminder is in his head, Doyoung can't help but think about Donghyuck's words. It's true, he isn't a fan of Quidditch at all. In Doyoung's humble opinion, riding a broom stick up and down a random patch of grass and throwing balls at each other is less exciting than most people make it out to be. Usually, he only shows up at the games, in which Hufflepuff participates, so that Donghyuck would stop whining about not hearing anyone cheer his name. Yes, shame on him, he doesn't even show up when Ravenclaw plays. However, for the first time Doyoung has someone else as a motive to show up to the event. Someone, on an entirely different team.

Jaehyun hadn't explicitly invited him to join the crowd, but Doyoung thinks after bringing him a flower for breakfast, that is hardly necessary. Admittedly, Doyoung really wants to see the Gryffindor play, since he's heard from all sides how good he allegedly is. It's probably really hot to watch, when he's absolutely in his element like this. A fish in the water. Whatever, he'll just cover up with saying he didn't want to leave Donghyuck on his own. Last time that happened, Mark had interrupted the whole game, just to ask him out and Donghyuck had to turn him down AGAIN.

Embarrassing for both parties equally, as one can imagine.

Dreamily wishing he would have been there to witness the scene himself, Doyoung lets his feet search a path of their own. It only takes him a few moments, before he realizes where they're headed to. He's travelling south, towards the direction of the astronomy tower. For a moment, he hesitates. Maybe, now is not the time? After all, Taeyong hadn't necessarily left him on good terms just before.

No, scratch that. Taeyong had asked him to help and Doyoung had promised him to do so. Doyoung might not be a passionate Quidditch fan, or an expert in relationships, but he's certainly a wizard of his word. If Taeyong decides he wants to be a spoiled brat about the whole deal, that's his thing. With that in mind, Doyoung easily finishes the remaining part of his journey and unlocks the familiar, wooden door with a quick spell.

Once he steps inside, the first thing he hears is an excited screech. He's pretty sure that one came from the dragon, but considering Taeyong's second personality, Doyoung is starting to have trust issues. Quickly closing the door behind himself, Doyoung keeps the little creature from slithering out into the open world. Discovering the doorway to be blocked, the dragon circles his legs instead and finally decides that it's the best idea to climb Doyoung like a tree. Her claws are sharp and they leave little holes in his robe but Doyoung surprisingly finds that he doesn't care. He's too occupied with balancing the wild thing on his shoulder and trying to keep his laughter under control.

"She's starting to get used to you already." Taeyong's voice rips him from his little bubble.

As he looks up, he finds the Slytherin sitting on one of the windowsills, feet dangling just inches above the floor. From outside, the sun is flooding the room with a warm, fall-orange. Now, with the room not being drenched in darkness, Doyoung discovers that it reaches a lot further back than he thought and there is even more useless stuff piling on top of each other. At least the little dragon would have something else to climb except people.

"Does that make me a parental figure now?" Doyoung jokes.

"If not you, then whom?"

"Then I suppose", Doyoung sits down next to Taeyong, careful not to move too rapidly with the dragon on his shoulder, "That makes me the dad (of course) and you the mom."

Taeyong shakes his head with a little smirk, "Let's not get too carried away."

Doyoung looks at him with a little smile of his own. There's not a trace left of that sour expression Taeyong had worn, as they had parted. He seems as much at ease as the night before. As Doyoung follows the Slytherin's gaze to the dragon on his shoulder, he thinks he gets it. She is what's putting him at ease. Just like the kneazle had. Magical creatures seem to have a particular effect on Taeyong in general, Doyoung just hasn't figured out what exactly that effect is yet. One thing is for sure though; Taeyong certainly is a mystery.

"I fed her already, I just", Taeyong stretches his hand out and runs his fingers over the dragon's scales, "didn't want to leave her just yet."

Doyoung leans forward, so that the Slytherin can reach his shoulder a little more easily, and watches the dragon's happy expression "I don't blame you."

"If it was for me, I think I'd spend the whole day with her."

Laughing softly, Doyoung turns his eyes away from the dragon, to look at Taeyong. His gaze escapes, as soon as he realizes how close he is to the other. He can easily count each one of Taeyong's long lashes at this proximity. It's weird, too much for how little they know each other. Not even Donghyuck is ever that close to him. The older doesn't seem to notice, too engrossed in the pearly creature. Thankfully, the dragon decides that she still likes her mommy better and crawls down from Doyoung's shoulder and into Taeyong's lap. As if stung by a bee, Doyoung moves away a few inches.

Taeyong doesn't react, but Doyoung thinks that for a moment, he stills in his movements. It's a little awkward, with the space Doyoung has made between them. For a moment, he wishes he hadn't moved away so rapidly, because, as awkward as it might have been before, it's no match to now. Even Taeyong, who had been so occupied with the little dragon seems to be a little hyper aware of Doyoung now. It's not usually this awkward between them, right?

God, he really needs to do something, "Are you going to watch the game today?"

Obviously thankful for the topic, Taeyong straightens as he answers, "I'm not sure yet. Jaehyun wanted me to come by and so did Johnny."

Doyoung chuckles, "Oh boy."

"Yeah, I don't even know which team to cheer for." Taeyong's lips curl a little, "In theory, my own house is the first option, but you don't wanna know how Mark and Jaehyun can get."

"I have a distinct idea about Mark." Doyoung says, thinking back to the earlier conversation, involving Donghyuck and the said Gryffindor.

"Are you going?" Shrugging, Doyoung mumbles his confirmation. "You don't sound very excited."

Doyoung casts a glance outside, "I'm not a big Quidditch-fan."

"Then why are you going?"

The heat floods Doyoung's cheeks, as he thinks about Jaehyun's charming smile at breakfast. His eyes had looked so pretty, filled with adoration. To think that adoration had been for him still serves to make Doyoung's head spin a little. If that isn't reason enough... But he knows better than to tell this Lee Taeyong, of all people.

"Can I ask you something?" he tries to change the topic once more.

Taeyong hesitates, the distrust practically covering his entire face, before he nods, "Shoot."

"Why aren't you on the Quidditch-team?"

"Why should I be?"

His defensive tone is a little surprising to Doyoung, "Well, you know. I just thought it'd fit well with your image."

Taeyong shifts a little, so Doyoung can easily chuck the dragon's neck, "My image?"

"I mean", Doyoung busies himself with counting the shimmering scales of the dragon, as he explains with a shy voice: "model pupil, most popular student amongst all houses, the ice prince of Hogwarts? I just thought being on the team would fit well into the whole deal."

To his surprise, Taeyong's first reaction is a gentle grin, "Ice prince, huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"Oh, I did", he tilts his head against the windowpane and looks at Doyoung, "It's just funny hearing it from you. Didn't think you were a Gossip Girl."

"Wuh-whatever", Doyoung shakes his head, "Don't try to dodge the question."

Laughing, Taeyong holds up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright", then, as his laughter dies down, the Slytherin's expression saddens, "You'll think it's stupid and laugh at me."

Doyoung's eyebrows raise. Never would he have thought that Lee Taeyong has something to be embarrassed about. It's fascinating, Doyoung realizes, how little he really knows about Taeyong, despite always being under the impression he had known him well.

"Promise I won't laugh", Taeyong looks skeptical, "Okay, maybe a little bit, but I'll keep it very low-key."

Taeyong rolls his eyes and shuffles a little, so he can gaze out of the window. His breath leaves a little white patch on the glass, a sign of fall growing colder and colder. Doyoung watches the older think in silence for a little. It's not awkward at all, this time and Doyoung wonders what exactly changed. He's come to terms with the fact that sometimes, Taeyong feels like an entirely different person. However, Doyoung has yet to understand him. There are a lot of questions on his mind, but he knows none of them are ready to be put out into the open already. It's frustrating, because he finds that he really wants to learn who Taeyong is and how to behave around him. How to interpret those soft gazes in one moment and hard, unforgiving eyes in the next.

"I'm scared of heights." His voice is so small, Doyoung almost misses it.

However, when he processes what Taeyong had just confessed, he can't stop his eyes from widening. Just hearing the boy use the word 'scared' feels like a total enigma. Lee Taeyong doesn't fear anything. He can't, after all he's the ice prince, right? People marvel at him, whenever he steps in front of one of the dark creatures in D.A.D.A. class, without an ounce of hesitation. None of the bullies of the higher years, ever dared to get into his way. There isn't a single fight Taeyong would turn his back on, yet here he sits, telling Doyoung he's afraid.

It's all so ridiculous that Doyoung laughs anyways. Taeyong crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives him the best death glare he can muster. Admittedly, Doyoung has a hard time taking him serious with the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"My bad", Doyoung wipes at the corner of his eye, "Thought you were telling a joke."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Hard to tell, I can't trust my perception at the moment", huffing, Doyoung runs a hand through his hair, "after all, I just heard you say you're scared of something."

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. Everyone's afraid of something."

"I mean, you're not wrong", Taeyong's gaze wanders back to him, as Doyoung grows more serious again, "I just didn't think you'd be... everyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" It could have sounded defensive, but contrary to Doyoung's expectation, Taeyong doesn't sound anything but curious.

It gives him the bravery, to speak his thoughts: "You're Lee Taeyong man. You're not afraid of anything. You're just... brave. There is nothing that could harm you, much less scare you."

"You'd be surprised", Taeyong's gaze drops to the dragon in his lap and Doyoung's chest clenches. There is a brief glimpse of emotion on the Slytherin's face and Doyoung is taken aback by how much hurt and exhaustion he finds. It's such a sudden change of atmosphere that he has trouble keeping up for a moment, "I'm actually afraid of a lot of things."

The dragon seems to sense Taeyong's distress at the same moment Doyoung does. She nudges Taeyong's chin with the tip of her snout, making his head jiggle. He huffs a small laugh, but Doyoung notes how much energy it seems to take from him. Doyoung finds he wants to help too. He doesn't dare to follow the urge to stretch out his hand and touch Taeyong though. It's hard to admit, but Doyoung is scared, too. Scared of moments like this and all the hidden sides of Taeyong that he keeps locked away so carefully.

All Doyoung can think of to lift the weight off Taeyong's shoulders, is to change the topic: "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Obviously thankful, for the new conversation, Taeyong manages to sit up straighter again and smile down at the creature, "There have been a few ideas, but choosing one is actually a lot harder than I anticipated. I'd like it to be something really special."

"Whatever you come up with, I bet she'll love it." Doyoung smiles and bravely stretches a hand out towards the dragon.

So far, he has never initiated any contact with the creature, only reacting when she decided she wanted some affection herself. It's still strange. She does feel like a wild creature – something not to be tamed – and Doyoung would be lying if he said, he isn't still scared to loose a hand. However, seeing Taeyong be so free around her gives him hope. As much as it feels dangerous, it's also irresistible, how the dragon's warm scales feel beneath his touch. Almost like a snake, but a little warmer and a little rougher in its structure. He wonders if he could ever get used to something so magical. Taeyong surely, must be accustomed to it, to a point where it's not special anymore.

Noticing Doyoung's outstretched hand, the dragon tilts her head in question. She looks up at Doyoung and the Ravenclaw manages the tiniest smile, hoping to reassure her. From the corner of his eye, he can see Taeyong grin happily at their interaction. After a little while, the dragon steps out of Taeyong's lap, slowly but continuously creeping closer. She sniffles around his hand and Doyoung feels the warm air of her breath ghost around his fingertips. When she moves a little abruptly, Doyoung flinches. She recoils a little, eyes wide.

"Don't let her feel that you're scared. It'll unsettle her and that's when she actually becomes dangerous." Taeyong mumbles, soothing a hand on the dragon's back, "It's okay."

Despite not knowing whom Taeyong's last words were meant for, Doyoung takes them to heart and relaxes his shoulders. Deep breaths. As his heartbeat slows and his hand stops shaking, the dragon seems to mirror his behavior and moves closer once more. This time, Doyoung stays, as she bumps her snout against his hand and confidently opens it with his palm up. It results in the dragon rubbing her face against his hand and he can't help the little smile that builds on his face or the happy heart, thumping in his chest.

"I think you just made a big step." The Slytherin speaks up again and Doyoung tears his eyes away from the magical creature, to give the boy his attention, "She's been curious about you, but now, it seems like she sees you as a friend."

"What about you?" The words leave Doyoung's mouth before he can stop them.

"Huh?"

He lowers his gaze, tries his best to avoid Taeyong's confused expression, "Do you see me as a friend too?"

His voice must have been tiny, but judging from Taeyong's conflicted face, he heard it anyways. Doyoung sees the Slytherin's hands twitch in his lap and the dragon is starting to look confused. She's looking back and forth between the two boys, as if questioning them where they're going with this conversation. Specifically, where Doyoung is going with it. He honestly has no idea either, it was a thought that sat in the back of his mind for some time now. Sure, Taeyong had had his dickhead-moments, but Doyoung assumed that after this big secret they share, there would be at least some kind of relationship.

Maybe, he's just being delusional though. He remembers the conversation he had with Taeyong a day before he came to visit Doyoung in the middle of the night. 'I just didn't feel like it was necessary'. If his opinion on building a friendship with Doyoung had been so obviously opposed, why had he approached the Ravenclaw, of all people. Had he changed his mind in the last days? Or is this connection still solemnly build on a favor?

Doyoung can feel the frustration start to bubble in his stomach. Why does Taeyong have to make it so difficult for him? It feels like trying to understand the Slytherin is eerily similar to unwrapping a secret – only to find out that it has been wrapped again on the inside. The same thing over and over again, countless layers and Taeyong keeps switching between them. How the hell does he expect to be understood, if he's acting like a damn surprise egg? Whatever Doyoung says or does, he's never sure what will come back.

Taeyong clears his throat, "I-"

"We should get going." Doyoung interrupts him, before things could escalate, "the game is going to start soon and it'd be a shame if we were to be late."

He hears Taeyong silently agree, but instead of waiting, Doyoung merely stands up and leaves the storage room. Behind him, the dragon is making a strange sound. It's similar to a dog whimpering and it breaks his heart. He would go back. But Taeyong still sits there, on that window sill, with his shoulders hanging low from his collarbone and Doyoung knows he wouldn't be able to handle another look into his eyes, without spilling his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why. Does. Taeyong. Have. To. Make. Everything. So. Complicated. 
> 
> U.G.H. 
> 
> How would you like to name their dragon, if you could choose? Do you have a favourite character so far? :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter again guys!! I feel very honoured! Please do leave a comment if you can, I would love to hear what you think about this story-progress! 
> 
> Until next time: Have a wonderful life and stay healthy! <3 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts bloom, hearts break.
> 
> Hearts align.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the worst summary prize goes tooooo……… Haha Help me. 
> 
> Life update and other unimportant information are at the end of the chapter! Enjoy this little update, meanwhile! <3

The seats around the Quidditch field are already crowded and Doyoung has started to hear the cheering from a mile away. He ends up late anyways, but he hopes he will get there before the introduction ceremony ends. Thankfully, he finds Taeil near one of the stairwells, with a saved spot next to him. Dodging a few furiously jumping students, Doyoung makes his way to his friend. As he falls into his seat, he takes a second to eye the field: On one side, Gryffindor are ready on their broomsticks, with confident smiles on their faces. Doyoung has no difficulty in spotting Jaehyun at the center. The thick gloves on his hands mark him as the keeper of the team. Above the rest of the team, with the most excited grin Doyoung has ever seen, floats Mark, as their seeker. Thanks to Mark, Doyoung quickly spots Donghyuck in the crowd, since the Gryffindor is waving excitedly in his direction.

At the other end of the field, the Slytherin-team has already aligned as well, eyebrows furrowed in concentrated determination. Doyoung shivers, when he catches sight of Johnny Seo. Taeil keeps mentioning how friendly the boy really is, but with his looming height and blazing gaze, Doyoung can't help but feel intimidated. Must be a Slytherin-thing.

For a moment, Doyoung tries to imagine what Taeyong would look like in the rows of the Slytherin team. He'd make a good chaser, Doyoung thinks. Maybe, even a seeker. Since, he's obviously more speed and agility, than brute force. Not like Lucas, for example, who does a few flips with his beater-racket. Taeyong might even be a good captain. Despite the team definitely having a good pick with Sehun at the top.

Shaking his head, Doyoung ends his trail of thoughts. There's no sense in continuing to think about Taeyong, he'd just get upset again. So, instead he turns to Taeil.

"Who are you rooting for?"

Taeil pouts in thought, about as excited about the sport as Doyoung used to be, "Well, before the game, Mark came up to me, gave me a flyer and asked me to cheer for Gryffindor." he hands Doyoung a small piece of paper, containing a moving photography of the Gryffindor team doing loopings on their brooms and ugly display font spelling 'Gryffindor for the win'. Below that, a little smaller, it says: 'cheer for Gryffindor or your mom's a cow'. When Doyoung looks up from the flyer again and looks at Taeil, his expression has changed into a conflicted frown, "but Johnny is looking fine as hell, so I don't really have much of a choice here."

"Who do you tell." Doyoung responds with a dreamy expression. Jaehyun always looked good in his house colors but the Quidditch-attire really does it for him. It's tight in all the right places and in opposition to Jaehyun's usual robe, it leaves nothing about his biceps to the imagination. Doyoung bites his lip and tries not to scream.

"Where were you, by the way, I've been asking around but no one saw you. I've been waiting for you at lunch." Taeil then asks.

Doyoung tenses, throwing a quick look in the Slytherin section of the audience. He thinks he can see Taeyong's sharp features peeking from the crowd. His attention is on his team, where it should be and Doyoung immediately feels stupid, "I, uhm. I felt sick, thought I'd take a quick nap before exposing myself to a sport that is debatably suicidal."

"Fair enough." Taeil shrugs. Doyoung can tell that he isn't entirely convinced, but it'll do for now. Tomorrow, his friend will have forgotten about the occasion already.

They flinch, when Madam Hooch's whistle sounds loud across the field and the quaffle is thrown into the midst of the two house teams. It's an immediate change of pace. Suddenly, the whole stadium roars and the players on the field go crazy. With his lack of experience, Doyoung has a hard time keeping up with the points being scored and the actual things happening in the game. Taeil isn't much of a help, since he rarely ever watches the games himself, so they're stuck together, wondering what the hell is going on for the first half of the game.

It isn't until Doyoung's eyes land on Jaehyun's angry expression, when he finally understands the situation; Slytherin is leading with roughly seventy points. Both teams are panting and obviously exhausted already. Not a surprise, considering the game has been going for almost an hour. Doyoung can't even imagine the aching, they will all feel in their muscles tomorrow. He watches Jaehyun again. He's shouting commands to his team, instructing them, leading them and Doyoung can't help but let his inner fanboy go wild. The next time Jaehyun keeps Slytherin from scoring Doyoung is the loudest to cheer.

For a moment, he meets the Gryffindor's eye and freezes. Jaehyun looks surprised, almost as much as Doyoung himself feels with his sudden enthusiasm. He just really wants Jaehyun to win. Well, he wants Gryffindor to win, of course. Then, Jaehyun starts to grin at him and Doyoung's heart goes cardiac arrest. He manages to smile back though, just a tiny show of his teeth, but it seems to be enough for the moment.

Another hour later, the sky begins to darken. Soon, it'll be too dark for even the seekers to find the snitch successfully. Doyoung gnaws on his bottom lip nervously. Speaking of seekers-

"Where is Mark?"

Taeil frowns, searching the field, "I don't know, just ten minutes ago he was-" then he straightens up and points above their heads, "there!"

Doyoung follows Taeil's index finger and sure enough, ten meters above their heads, Mark is in the middle of a nosedive, hand stretched out in front of him. There's someone sticking to his shoulder and Doyoung thinks he recognizes Hendery from the Slytherin team. Their Seeker. Doyoung's eyes widen at the realization.

"They found it! The snitch!" Countless eyes follow his exclamation into the sky and the audience erupts into cheers. Both names are screamed around, creating a strange morph of both of them.

Doyoung's heart pounds and for the first time throughout the game, he directs his attention away from Jaehyun, to watch Mark's hand chase the small, golden ball. His heart beats in his throat and for the first time, he understands the addiction behind watching the sport. Every one of his senses is fixated on the players, his world narrowing down to here and now.

When Mark's hand closes around the snitch, everyone screams. Doyoung, for once is one of them. He raises from his seat and claps, shouting 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor'. Even Taeil bursts into delighted laughter beside him and claps along.

Mark of course, is the loudest to cheer. He doesn't even hold onto his broomstick anymore, just sits on it, with his hands in the air and the biggest grin, Doyoung has ever seen on him. In the next moment, the Gryffindor turns and presents a wiggly looping. The audience cheers some more and Doyoung finds himself unable to hide his smile. Then, Mark heads into a new direction and Doyoung bursts out laughing once more, as he realizes the seeker is on his way to none other than Donghyuck.

Everyone is leaning dangerously across the railings, to watch the scene that unfolds in front of them. Doyoung can't understand what he's saying, but after a few quick words, Mark stretches the snitch towards Donghyuck. The Hufflepuff looks taken aback, but there's definitely a small, happy smile playing on his face. He takes the snitch and holds it close to his chest. What happens then, Doyoung would have liked to capture for every future generation ever.

Donghyuck pulls Mark by his collar, the Gryffindor's eyes widen, as he almost falls from his broom. However, he manages to steady himself and gets a soft kiss as a reward. This time, Doyoung is definitely the first to cheer, but not the only one. Donghyuck shoves Mark away gently, his cheeks red and the snitch still in his shaking hand. Mark's face is red as beets and he still seems rather unsteady on his broom. It's all so cute, Doyoung is afraid he could get cavity, just from watching.

He laughs, only to jump ten meters into the air, when he notices there's someone floating in front of him. His hand clasps over his chest in shock and he gives Jaehyun a disbelieving laugh. The Gryffindor just gives him that handsome smile that makes Doyoung's head spin.

"I'm afraid I don't have a snitch to give you." he looks genuinely apologetic and Doyoung wants to squish his cheeks, it's that precious, "Actually, Mark isn't even allowed to give it away, but hey who am I to interfere."

Doyoung laughs, "My condolences, now that Donghyuck has it, I doubt you'll ever get it back."

"If he finally goes out with Mark and he stops whining about how much he wants to eat Donghyuck's face, I think I can definitely bear with that. Now", he floats a little closer, one foot steadying his frame on the railing, "on a more important note. I'd like to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Doyoung's heart flutters so wildly, he finds he has trouble breathing.

"Do you", Jaehyun gulps and his nervousness just makes Doyoung want to cuddle him into his arms, "do you want to go on a date with me?"

Before Doyoung can answer right away, Jaehyun has his wand raised and suddenly the evening fills with light. The sun is almost gone, so the glowing, little sparks that fly out of the wooden tip shine even brighter. As he looks closer, Doyoung realizes each spark is a tiny butterfly. They seem made of glass, glowing from the inside in different shades of purple, pink, red and blue. It's a beautiful spell and it has Doyoung's sight become a little blurry.

Doyoung holds his breath, as he nods, "Of course. You can't actually expect me to say no."

Jaehyun chuckles softly, a hand on the back of his neck, "Well..."

He's about to turn away and head back to his team with a small 'thank you', when Doyoung gets a hold of his arm, "Hey hold up." he doesn't know where the bravery came from, but it dissipates a little too quick already. Jaehyun looks at him with raised brows and it has Doyoung turning around in his own skin with nerves. He bites his bottom lip and inhales deeply. Luck is with the brave, no? "Mark got something in return as well, didn't he?"

As Jaehyun's eyes widen, Doyoung already has him by the collar, pulling him close enough. The peck he places on the Gryffindor's cheek can hardly be compared to what Donghyuck had done earlier, but Doyoung finds he is proud that he even got this far. As if stung by a bee, he retreats again, his cheeks red. Around them, the students erupt into another wave of cheers and for the first time, Doyoung remembers their audience. It sends more heat into his face, causing his head to nearly explode. But the shy and happy smile, Jaehyun sends him, is absolutely worth it.

\--*--

"So, why the change of heart?" Taeil smirks.

Donghyuck whines, burying his face in his hands. They're on the way back from the game, having danced around that very question for no longer than necessary. As soon as Donghyuck approached them, they had seen the shock on his face. Seems like his actions weren't so planned after all. Doyoung has to admit that he acted very confident, considering the whole thing was spontaneous.

"I don't know, okay?" Donghyuck sighs again, "He just- I mean, did you see how he caught the snitch? That was actually super brave. And he even gave the freaking thing to me." he sulks, pulling the little, golden ball out of his pocket to stare at it. Doyoung can't decide whether his gaze is pissed or loving and that is very confusing.

Doyoung shrugs, "I really don't get why you don't just say yes."

"Speaking of", Donghyuck adds with a mean grin, "How about you and your Mack Daddy?"

He can feel the disgust leaking out of his features at that, "Will you stop calling him that?"

Taeil has just been walking between them, laughing his ass off at their banter so far, "For real though, did he actually ask you out?"

"Yeah, as shocking, as it seems to be to you guys." Doyoung salts.

"Okay, okay fine." Taeil laughs and then pulls Donghyuck, who still murmurs something about 'Mack Daddy' under his breath, into a headlock.

They chat a little more, as they make their way back into the castle. Around them, the rest of the student body is filtering inside as well, loud chattering and adrenaline wafting through the halls. Somewhere in the front, Doyoung spots Johnny's head loom above the rest of the smaller students. Despite Slytherin's loss, both girls and boys are still all over the team. It's little compared to the Gryffindor-team though. Doyoung thinks he hears a cluster of people chanting Jaehyun's name. Lucas currently has Mark on his shoulders, carrying the shouting boy through the halls and Jeno is juggling with his and Lucas' beater-bats. Definitely a circus of its own.

Just when Doyoung thinks it can't really get any wilder, Mark spots Donghyuck and hell really breaks loose. He scrambles and falls off Lucas' shoulders, the taller Gryffindor hastily looking around to see what's happening. Mark barely seems affected by his face-first meeting with the stone floor and immediately climbs back to his feet. Within seconds, he's all over Donghyuck.

Doyoung is pretty sure he's trying to kiss Donghyuck again, but the Hufflepuff has obviously already predicted Mark's intentions and with a swift dodge, he holds Mark's face against his neck. There, it's in safe distance from his lips. It's the most awkward hug Doyoung has ever seen and he wishes it would stop as fast as it began. Mark seems to feel different though, hanging onto Donghyuck like a happy koala.

"Hyuckie I'm so happy! Do you like the snitch? Are you proud I caught it?"

Donghyuck bites his bottom lip, his cheeks coloring red and presses Mark a little closer, "Y-yeah Mark, you did really well."

Mark manages to pull away, "Ah, I'm so glad! Will you eat breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah you can", he throws a quick glance at Doyoung and Taeil. Their panicked gestures of denial remain ignored, "join us? At our table?"

"That would be awesome! Good night Hyuck, I hope you'll have sweet dreams." He leans in and this time Donghyuck is just barely quick enough to turn his head enough for it to end up as a cheek-kiss.

Yet, that doesn't seem to dim Mark's spirit, as he giggles happily. As he runs back to the rest of his team, Mark gives Donghyuck a last little wave and then they're on their own again.

"That was so precious and awkward, I think I'm gonna puke." Taeil says.

Donghyuck cries out into the night, "what have I done?"

"Good question, imagine: what will Yuta say, if he finds out you're shagging the enemy?" Doyoung teases with a grin he knows to be the most shit-eating he can manage.

"I'm not sh- what the hell Doyoung?" At the mention of his Quidditch captain, Donghyuck visibly pales, "If Yuta finds out, I'm dead meat. He'll bench me."

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "Don't be silly, Yuta would never bench you. You're one of Hufflepuff's best players."

"But now I'm", falling to his knees, Donghyuck whines, "handicapped."

"I don't even know what to say to that, except that it's ridiculous." Taeil shakes his head and moves to pick their friend up off the ground.

Nodding, Doyoung sets off further into the castle, "Agreed. I think you're-"

He's interrupted, when there's a frame bumping into him. It knocks him off balance for a moment, but not enough to make him fall. As he looks up, Taeyong's sharp eyes reflect his gaze. Doyoung is about to greet Taeyong, when he feels it. There's a little paper ball in his hand. His eyebrows shoot up and he watches the Slytherin raise his hand in apology.

"Sorry." Then he's gone.

Doyoung is still busy staring after him, when Donghyuck heaves a dreamy sigh, "wonder what he's up to now, after the game. He's obviously not going to bed already, the Slytherin dorms are in the other direction."

"Wow stalker-alert." Taeil says, shoving the Hufflepuff, "Besides: Don't cheat on Mark, dude."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes so far, Doyoung fears they might get stuck in his skull, "I'm not cheating on him, you dosser. He's not my boyfriend."

"I think he sees that a little different." Doyoung replies half-heartedly.

The other two are still chatting away, as they make their way to their dorms. But Doyoung is too distracted, to listen. He doesn't need to wonder where Taeyong went, he already has a distinct idea. After all, their storage room is in that exact direction. For a moment, Doyoung contemplates turning around and checking if the Slytherin might need a helping hand. However, he dismisses the thought rather quickly. Taeyong is surely capable of taking care of his dragon on his own for once.

They say good night to Donghyuck and part ways. Taeil and him share a pointless conversation about the new plants, growing in the courtyard.

Later, when Doyoung is sure his roommates are asleep, he rummages for his wand, "Lumos."

As the blue-ish light of his wand drenches the area under his blanket, Doyoung unfolds Taeyong's paper. The font is glowing in an iridescent shine and it faintly reminds him of the dragon's scales, warm beneath his palm. Now, he actually really wants to visit her. Sighing, Doyoung reads over the lines:

_I'll take care of her tonight, so don't worry. Bet she misses you though, so come visit her soon, okay? Also, I'm glad you had fun at the game today. Jaehyun and you are a good match. Good night Doyoung._

Doyoung frowns at the letter. He doesn't know what to think about it. It's sweet of course, but somehow, he doesn't really get it. After their conversation today, Taeyong obviously doesn't seem to see him as a friend. Then, why would he write him such a letter? And what is this about; saying that Jaehyun and him are a good match? He must have been watching Doyoung at some point to know what happened. To know he had fun as well.

Suddenly, the letter crumbles in his hand, folding and re-folding, until it becomes a tiny dragon again. Doyoung scoffs. This whole thing is just infuriating and he hates it. Hates how Taeyong is behaving and treating him like he doesn't know him sometimes. He doesn't want to be Doyoung's friend and Doyoung knows he could make peace with that. But, how is he supposed to do so, with all these mixed signals sent his way? He rips his blanket from his head and points his wand at the small dragon, mumbling 'incendio'. It bursts into a small flame, making a pitiful little squeal.

When the darkness envelops him again, Doyoung feels the tears that brim at his eyes. Damn you, Taeyong.

\--*--

The following days are a wild mix of school assignments, freaking out over the dragon and Jaehyun. Doyoung barely gets a second to breathe, as unbelievable as it sounds, but he wouldn't have thought that Jaehyun would actually take up this much of his time. With Taeyong's dragon and assignments in addition, Doyoung admits it's getting a little overwhelming.

Of course it's not like he dislikes it. Quite the contrary, actually. Jaehyun is sweet, thoughtful and also a gentleman when he wants to be and they have a very nice and cozy time together. Right now, for example, after their fifth date, Jaehyun insisted that he should walk Doyoung back to the Ravenclaw dorms and hasn't left ever since. Doyoung isn't exhilarated, but doesn't mind so much either. Jaehyun lets him do his assignments in peace, while reading a book from one of the Ravenclaw dorms' book shelves. They share one of the wider sofas; Doyoung sitting and hovering over his assignments and Jaehyun laying on his side. He has his head perched on his palm and as he concentrates on the book, Doyoung is shocked by the reminder of how handsome Jaehyun really is.

He huffs and closes his book. Jaehyun is literally perfect boyfriend-material and Doyoung honest to god should value that a lot more. Wasn't he the one drooling over the Gryffindor just roughly a week ago? Turning his head back to Jaehyun, Doyoung finds a pleasant warmth in his chest. He's just so bombarded and overwhelmed with tasks and assignments that he doesn't even give his heart a second to really feel.

Therefore, he puts his quill down and shuffles, so he can lie beside the Gryffindor. At first, Jaehyun doesn't look up, only mindlessly wraps an arm around Doyoung's waist, to pull him closer. Only, when Doyoung hooks a finger to the book's edge and pulls it down, Jaehyun's eyes shift to him. Grinning, he closes the book with one hand and leans over Doyoung to put it on the table.

"Hi." Doyoung murmurs, when Jaehyun is back in place.

"Hi yourself." The Gryffindor chuckles, "I was just beginning to wonder if you ever sleep."

Doyoung laughs, "You'd be surprised, I literally have nothing that is more important to me, in my life."

"What about me?"

"You're a close second." Jaehyun pouts and Doyoung bubbles with laughter again, "I'm kidding you doofus."

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair, "be glad you're so handsome when you're determined, otherwise I'd have to tackle you in the middle of it."

Heat rises to Doyoung's cheeks, so he hides it in Jaehyun's chest, "You be glad you're always handsome, no matter what you do."

"You're exaggerating."

"I most certainly am not." Doyoung purses his lips, with the sass dripping from them, "Otherwise I wouldn't have to stare down every girl and boy who gives you pretty eyes."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes with a grin, "well, you definitely don't have to worry, cause I'm already taken."

"'s that so?"

"Mhm", the Gryffindor nods, the hand that isn't supporting his head coming up to stroke the skin on Doyoung's temple.

Doyoung mimics shock, "Jung Jaehyun! Whom?"

Jaehyun chuckles again but plays along, as soon as he has his face back in an even expression, "He's a Ravenclaw. Behaves like one as well. A bit of a smart-ass if you ask me."

Hitting his arm, Doyoung laughs, "Screw you."

"He can afford to be one though. Good grades, considerate thinking, very organized." Jaehyun leans in, "did you know he has a Newt Scamander-calendar, where he writes down all of his 'to-do's? If that isn't the hottest thing ev-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Doyoung is already all over him. Tackling Jaehyun into the couch, he slams one of the pillows against his chest, hearing Jaehyun laugh as he tries to protect himself. When Doyoung feels like Jaehyun has been punished enough, he throws the pillow aside. Suddenly, he's hyper aware of the fact that he's seated right in Jaehyun's lap. However, Jaehyun's hands go so naturally to his waist, that he finds he doesn't mind that much. Just a little nervous.

"He also doesn't take shit from anyone, as you might have noticed." Jaehyun says and there's a satisfied smirk on his lips, as he takes in their position.

Doyoung huffs unimpressed, "I'm pretty sure, he thinks you're an idiot."

"Then I'll just have to prove him wrong", Jaehyun moves, to sit up and then his nose is brushing against Doyoung's. The Ravenclaw can't help himself – he lets his gaze wander to Jaehyun's mouth, biting his own lip in the process, without even noticing. He thinks now might be a good time to kiss him. But this is still new. They haven't properly kissed yet and Doyoung doesn't want to be the one to decide when they do, "Besides, I stayed with him until 9 p.m. to watch him do homework. I think I do deserve a reward after all."

Doyoung knows Jaehyun is about to lean in, but his eyes widen in shock when the words settle in. His head whips around to look at the clock in one of the corners, "9 p.m.?"

"What, you late for your bedtime?" Jaehyun teases.

Instead of answering, Doyoung scrambles out of his lap. Shit, shit, shit. Taeyong will murder him. Hell, the dragon will murder him, "I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"Go? This is your dorm. I thought we could-"

"I'm honestly so sorry Jaehyun, but I really need to. There's this thing I have to do and it's like- really important so yeah", he sighs and rubs his temples, as he backs away towards the entrance door, "You- I had a lot of fun. Thank you so much for staying. We- We'll see each other at breakfast? Good night, sleep well."

He doesn't wait for a response on Jaehyun's part and merely starts his sprint through the castle. Five minutes later, as he finally halts in front of the familiar storage room, Doyoung is panting and sweating like he's about to die. For a moment, he has to support himself on his knees. His sight is spinning a little and there's a rough stitch in his side. When his breathing has calmed to a manageable rhythm, he pushes the door open. Only to be greeted by a warm, orange light.

"Avis Lumine." Another light joins and as Doyoung looks closer with a gasp, he realizes the lights are tiny birds.

They fly around the storage room, like fireflies. One settles on Doyoung's head and he can't help but smile. The charm reminds him of the butterflies, Jaehyun had conjured for him at the Quidditch game. They were beautiful, but these... He stretches a hand out and one of the birds settles right in the middle of his palm; these are magic in its purest form. The warmth they emit on his skin and the glassy surface of their tiny bodies, takes Doyoung's breath away the same way, when he had witnessed magic for the first time. With a melodic chirp, the bird takes off again.

As it glides through the air easily, a shadow jumps and snaps for it. Doyoung gasps in shock but chuckles just moments after. The dragon is trying to capture them, but somehow her wings don't seem to do what she wants them to do yet.

"I'm trying to teach her how to fly." Doyoung looks up and finds Taeyong on his usual spot on the window sill. He looks tired, sad almost and for a moment, Doyoung feels a pang in his chest at the sight. Then, he reminds himself again: they are not friends. "Even though that might just serve to make her more of a troublemaker than she already is."

Doyoung steps further into the room, "I'm sorry, I'm late. I got really distracted and I didn't watch the time, but-"

"It's fine." Taeyong gives him a tiny smile, "I've been here the whole afternoon anyways, so no worries, she wasn't lonely."

Dropping his eyes to the ground, Doyoung stays silent for a little. Taeyong had been here the whole afternoon? What about homework? His friends? Sleep? Doyoung sighs and watches the dragon attempt another snap at one of the magical birds in a clumsy fashion. Her wings are moving erratically, but Doyoung thinks she will start to get the hang of it soon.

"These are really beautiful." Doyoung points at the birds, "I've never seen anyone make them glow like that."

A proud smile hushes over Taeyong and he leans his head back against the window, "I like to combine spells and create something new. It feels like I have something that only belongs to me. Something no one can take from me."

Doyoung looks at the Slytherin for a moment. He's watching the dragon with those same fond eyes, Doyoung has learned to search for. He likes them – recognizes them – and that only makes the hurt of Taeyong's actions burn harsher against his heart. With his feet heavy as stones, he goes to sit next to the other boy, a respectable distance still between them.

"Is that why you broke the charm on her egg?" Doyoung whispers.

Taeyong doesn't answer, but his eyes hush down to his hands. They're fidgeting with the hem of his robe and that's enough of an answer, "That's different."

"How?"

"It's complicated. I don't expect you to understand." He huffs, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I won't if you don't even give me a chance."

"It's not important."

Doyoung's shoulders drop with Taeyong's words. It's late, he's too tired to be angry. Right now, he's just frustrated and hurt. He thinks about speaking up, maybe even scream at Taeyong to get his head out of his ass, but he doesn't. It wouldn't get him anywhere he wants to be. So, instead, Doyoung gets back to his feet and makes his way towards the door. One of the birds lands on his shoulder, chirping beautifully and Doyoung stops for a second, to slide a fingertip over its smooth, glassy back. He swallows the sting behind his eyes and continues his way out.

Just when he's about to reach out for the door handle, Taeyong speaks up again: "You know, I meant what I said."

Doyoung turns back to face him, "what?"

"We're not friends." Doyoung scoffs and moves to exit the room with angry stomps, when Taeyong continues: "But if it's okay with you... I'd like that to change."

Doyoung bites his bottom lip. The conflict in his mind and heart is wilder than ever before. He's still mad and confused with Taeyong's behavior and the fact that he just thinks he can have whatever he wants, is even more irritating than anything else. However, when Doyoung meets his gaze again, he hates himself. Because, he knows he can't decline. Not when he feels like there is something more behind Taeyong's facade. Someone, who indeed feels lonely and therefore resulted to adopting a dragon.

He unclenches his jaw, feeling his teeth starting to hurt already. Then, he heaves a sigh. Taeyong watches him, hope filling his eyes. Doyoung knows he's trying to hide it, but in their little closed-off storage room, under the glow of charmed birds, the Slytherin looks nervous. Perhaps, this is important to him, after all.

And that's what tips Doyoung over the edge. He doesn't manage more than a small nod of agreement, "Good night Taeyong, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, We eat our demons for breakfast has reached its climax and I´m almost done, while my Angsty coming of age Markhyuck story is developing like an ugly little peach ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> I don´t know about you, but from my personal experience I can tell that the quarantine is really starting to fall on my head, so I hope you guys are feeling better <3 Let´s take the chance to learn something new! I´m planning on getting back into Piano and maybe learn Spanish or Korean! What will you do? 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please do feel free to leave a comment and kudos, it´s always appreciated beyond what I can say! <3<3 Until next time, have a wonderful week! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung´s life seems to start shaking up harder and harder. 
> 
> Luckily he still has Taeyong as a steady rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

"I can't do this." Donghyuck whisper-shouts.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "You invited him, Hyuck. Now, go through with it."

"Yesterday evening it seemed like a good idea." Donghyuck cries out into his palms, "I talked to Yuta today and it seems like someone told him about what happened at the Quidditch match and that, well, I was the one initiating stuff."

Taeil stops cutting his cooked potatoes, freezing in shock, "what did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say it outright, like that but," Donghyuck's head falls onto the table and Doyoung is just quick enough to get the chicken out of the way, "Basically; I'm siding with the enemy. My team is in danger now. Chenle said, he'll try to infiltrate us and that I should be benched for the next game."

Jungwoo leans across the table to fetch a piece of chicken, Yukhei immediately moving to keep his sleeve from dipping into the pumpkin sauce, "Well, Chenle is a petty crybaby. Everyone knows he wants your position on the team."

"He can have it." Donghyuck whines.

The table goes silent and everyone stares at the Hufflepuff in shock. Quidditch is to Donghyuck what potions are to Taeil. What Herbology is to Jungwoo. What Defense against the dark arts is to Doyoung. It's everything – his future, his passion, his life. Doyoung's heart squeezes in worry. Whatever is going on in Donghyuck's mind right now, hearing him say something like this is alarming.

"Hey now", Doyoung leans forward on his elbows, placing a palm on Donghyuck's shoulder, "don't say that Hyuck. Yuta isn't stupid, he'll never replace you."

"Yeah", Yukhei chimes in, "You're the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in years. Even Jaehyun gets nervous when we play against Hufflepuff."

"It's true", their heads collectively whip up, to find Jaehyun approaching, "I can never tell where you're aiming and it's pretty damn stressful."

Doyoung smiles up at him, slipping his hand into Jaehyun's and earning a small squeeze. He still has a bit of dirt clinging to his jaw, probably from Herbology class and Doyoung wipes it off with a small chuckle. Jaehyun leans into him, nose rubbing against Doyoung's neck for a second and it sends sparks up his spine. Honestly, he could really get used to this. Even with his friends making gagging noises all around him. He's intend on mentioning how, if Jungwoo and Yukhei can act like a couple of octopi, the least Doyoung can do is hold his 'hopefully soon to be boyfriend's hand. However, as he rips his gaze off Jaehyun, Doyoung notes for the first time that someone else has joined the group at their lunch table.

Directly in front of him, next to a moping Donghyuck, sits Taeyong. He sends a small smile Doyoung's way and it looks so strange to him that Doyoung almost asks whether he really is THE Lee Taeyong. Don't get him wrong, Taeyong has smiled at him before – full on laughed, actually. But this is different. Right now, it's not kneazle-Taeyong smiling that shy smile at him. It's ice prince Taeyong, with his styled hair, shimmering rings on his fingers and a gaze that could cut through steel. And that smile is a lot more overwhelming than Doyoung wants to admit. He manages to smile back and then decides it's safer to avert his eyes.

"Guys, this is Taeyong, Taeyong, those are Jungwoo, Taeil, Donghyuck and-"

"Doyoung, no?"

In his mind, Doyoung rolls his eyes, but for now he decides to play along, "The one and only."

"And who stole your smile?" Taeyong leans his head on his palm, attention shifting to Donghyuck, "I always see you beaming like the sun around here. Somehow, seeing you like this makes me a tad sad."

Doyoung's eyes widen. Is Taeyong flirting? With Donghyuck, of all people? He has to stop himself from bursting out into ruthless laughter, when he sees Donghyuck's cheeks flush a little. The effect Taeyong has on people is really something else. He'd seen it from afar, cringing a little every time, despite also being amazed. Now though, Doyoung gets to witness it right in front of him. But this time around, it feels new and honestly entertaining, considering that they still have a pet dragon hidden away in a storage room and he knows what Taeyong sounds like when he stutters. He MUST have a second personality, this doesn't make sense at all.

Somehow Doyoung feels giddy with the fact that he knows this other side of Taeyong. It makes his heart flutter. The trust, Taeyong puts in him makes him happy. He's almost able to forgive him for acting like a dick fifty per cent of the time.

"He wants to give up on Quidditch because-" Yukhei chirps in, Jungwoo elbowing him in to silence right away.

"Why would you do that? You're such a good player." Taeyong asks, genuinely confused.

Donghyuck only flushes more with the implied compliment, "It's, uhm, because-"

"Hyuckie!" Donghyuck's head falls back onto the table and to Doyoung's surprise, Taeyong darts forward to place his arm between the wood and the Hufflepuff's forehead. Who would have thought even ice prince Taeyong has a soft edge.

Mark is on Donghyuck's side then, eyes tilting in a worried-puppy fashion. He tucks himself into the space between Taeyong and Donghyuck, gently pulling the Slytherin's arm out of the way. For the first time, Doyoung sees Mark like this. He's tentative, hesitant and quiet, as he tugs Donghyuck's face into his hands. It's such a precious moment, Doyoung feels like he's intruding.

"Hyuckie, are you okay? What's going on?" Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck sighs, his eyes looking up at Mark with an expression Doyoung knows all too well. Shit.

"Mark, could we maybe talk? Like in private?" Even Mark seems to know what that means. Still, he manages a tiny nod and follows bravely, as Donghyuck walks towards the exit of the great hall.

"Now, that doesn't look too good." Jungwoo mumbles.

"Why? What's going on?" Jaehyun asks, seemingly one of the few people who haven't looked right through the situation.

No one dares to explain, until Taeyong eyes him with a sour expression, "He feels like he has to decide."

"Between Mark and Quidditch?" Jaehyun frowns, "That's ridiculous."

Doyoung sighs heavily, "Yeah, you try telling him that."

"He is worried because of Yuta." Taeil adds.

Taeyong huffs, "I get why. Yuta can get a bit... intense when it comes to Quidditch but", he frowns and Doyoung is reminded of their dragon for a moment, as she tried to figure out her wings, "I doubt he would dump Donghyuck because he is in a relationship."

"Oh, they're not boyfriends yet." Taeil laughs into his food.

Taeyong raises a brow with a smirk and Doyoung realizes in disbelief that he's flirting yet again, "For real? Could have fooled me."

Despite Taeil being a lot more collected than Donghyuck, Doyoung notes the way he bites his lip and suppresses a smile. Honestly, he could even break collected Taeil down to a shy boy? Doyoung shakes his head. Taeyong must be half Veela or something.

"Speaking of relationships." Jaehyun has a shit-eating grin on his face and Doyoung braces himself for second-hand embarrassment, "What about you Taeyongie? How's your secret lover?"

Jungwoo splutters, "Secret lover?!"

Taeyong huffs, the teasing words obviously no strangers to him. He doesn't even seem to be bothered with the fact that someone else might hear their conversation, "Will you stop? I told you there's no secret lover."

"Give it up Tae, we got more evidence than we need." Doyoung's eyes widen, when Johnny slides into Donghyuck's vacated seat.

"Oh please", Taeyong fetches a grape from the table and pops it in his mouth, "You've got nothing."

"Tae's been sneaking away every night and even between classes." Jaehyun explains to Doyoung, as if it's the most curious thing he has ever told anybody.

All the Ravenclaw can do is hold back the snort that dares to bubble up. If only they knew. He meets Taeyong's eye and his expression has him bursting into laughter anyways. To his surprise, Taeyong joins in. A lot more reserved, but still honest. Doyoung thinks he can see a glimpse of the Taeyong he had gotten used to, breaking through.

"How scandalous, Lee." Doyoung teases, "Having secret affairs in hidden corners of the castle."

Taeyong raises his eyebrows in disbelief, but his smile stays beaming and gives Doyoung a tingly feeling of happiness, "You should be jealous." he says, "After all, she's definitely hotter than your big Gryffindor here."

Next to him, Doyoung can sense Jaehyun blush at the implication, but he's too caught up in the joke to be embarrassed, "Hold on, next up you're going to tell us she is on the Quidditch-team."

"Nah, she's not the strongest flyer." Doyoung bursts out laughing again and Taeyong's grin spreads, until it almost splits his face, "She's got good skin though and one hell of a personality."

That's the last straw it takes for Doyoung to loose his shit. He almost falls off his chair laughing and has to hold onto Jaehyun in the process. Everyone looks a little taken aback, with either the exchange or Doyoung's reaction to it – he isn't quite sure. Taeyong is trying his best to stay stoic, but Doyoung sees the warmth in his gaze and the smile still tugging on his plush lips. He has this look again, the one Doyoung has never seen outside of their little storage room, except that one time when Jaehyun had sent him the letter. It takes him aback, how much that expression fills him with warmth. Finally, he lets go and looks down at his food, laughter still painted on his face.

Jaehyun is watching them with a confused pout, "Are you sure you guys don't know each other?"

After lunch, the worry finally starts to catch up with Doyoung. Donghyuck and Mark remained gone through the whole time. Just in case, Doyoung packs a bit of the chicken and some potatoes in a box to save them for Donghyuck. He's scared that Donghyuck might be off somewhere, moping by himself, because he knows that the Hufflepuff tends to get lost in his own head easily. But no matter where he looks, whom he asks or how loud he calls, Donghyuck is nowhere to be found. Once he is already late to Charms by ten minutes, Doyoung finally gives up his search and runs for his class.

Charms is usually a welcome relief, the subject definitely taking his mind off the worries he could usually have. Today, though it doesn't quite work. With Donghyuck's empty seat and the clock ticking on the wall, Doyoung can do nothing but hope that time passes them by faster than usual. Every now and then, Jaehyun asks him if he's okay and Jungwoo is constantly hanging off his arm to support him.

He feels stupid though. This isn't about him. It's sickening to know that he can't help Donghyuck, because damnit he could be anywhere. The castle is gigantic and there's not even a guarantee he's inside. Even when Jungwoo says goodbye to him, as they part ways to their next classes, Doyoung can only manage a small wave. Maybe, he's overreacting, he thinks. Donghyuck might be fine, hell, he might even be in potions with Doyoung now. But there's still that feeling in his chest that makes him think differently. It clenches his heart in an unforgiving fist and causes him to bite his bottom lip raw in nervousness. He wonders if Taeil is as worried as he is right now. His fellow housemate had declared he would look for Donghyuck after lunch, ever since then Doyoung hadn't seen him anymore. Hopefully, he found Donghyuck. Even if the prospect of being the friend that ISN'T there makes Doyoung head hurt, he would at least like someone to be with Donghyuck.

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice the figure against the hallway-wall. There's a hand on his wrist, pulling him back. As he turns around with wide eyes, he finds Taeyong wearing a sour expression.

"I can't watch this anymore." he says, hand still grasping Doyoung's wrist.

The Ravenclaw gives him a look, "Watch what?"

"You, cleaning the castle grounds with your moping." Taeyong explains and finally drops Doyoung's wrist. It feels cold, where he had his palm, "You want to find him?"

Doyoung perks up, "Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet", Taeyong pulls out his wand and looks around the empty hallways, "but I know how to find out."

He pushes Doyoung back a few steps and then takes a deep breath. As he raises his wand, the words 'Appare Vestigium' echo through the castle. Doyoung gasps, as golden dust emits from Taeyong's wand, wavering around them like glittering mist. It covers the walls, the floor, the ceiling and even settles on Taeyong's shoulders. There, it glows especially bright and sends a golden light against Taeyong's face. Doyoung is left staring at him in wonder for a few breaths.

"He was here." Taeyong nods, pointing at a pair of faint footprints, "But it's been some time. Come on."

He is about to get moving, when Doyoung grabs him by the shoulder, "Taeyong."

"What?"

A small smile spreads on Doyoung's lips and he nods, "Thank you."

Taeyong hesitates for a moment, his gaze determined. Then he says: "Thank me, once we found him."

Doyoung nods and they start to run. Donghyuck's footprints lead them everywhere and yet nowhere. It's hard to decipher which traces are fresh and which aren't, but together they figure it out. The golden prints lead them towards the entrance of the castle and outside. After an eternity, both of them are panting and there's sweat gathering on their foreheads. They carry on though, tracking Donghyuck's lead, until finally Doyoung's eyes fix on a figure on the great bridge. He gasps and starts sprinting again.

Donghyuck can't even turn properly, before Doyoung's arms close around him and he's almost thrown off balance, "Donghyuck!"

The Hufflepuff curses under his breath, "Oh god- I-" he's furiously wiping at his face and Doyoung's heart shatters as he sees how blood-shot his eyes are, "How did you find me? Don't you have cuh-classes?"

"He found you." Doyoung points a shy thumb over his shoulder, where he knows Taeyong to be.

Donghyuck huffs and takes a moment to collect his breathing, "Do, I-" he hiccups, "I did something so stupid."

Doyoung's brows furrow, a foreboding in his mind, "What did you do Hyuck?"

"I- I told Mark that-", the boy chokes on a sob, "I told him it was all a lie and that- that I didn't actually like him and- god Doyoung, his face was so- he looked like I just ripped his h-heart out."

"Why would you do that Donghyuck?" Doyoung mumbles in despair. Donghyuck's legs are obviously starting to give in, so Doyoung settles them on the ground pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I knew he wouldn't have let go, if I told him the truth. J-just thinking that Yuta might take me out of the game, I- I couldn't handle it." He buries his face in his hands, "Quidditch is everything to me. And I know for a fact that he feels the same. I just- I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to risk it, b-but", he cries out and Doyoung pulls him tighter into his chest, stroking his back. He ignores the tears that sting in his own eyes, "God, Doyoung I regret it so much. You should have seen his face I- there's no way I can ever make amends for that."

Doyoung doesn't know what to say then. He thinks maybe, not saying anything right now is okay. So, he holds Donghyuck, kisses the top of his head and strokes his back for what feels like an eternity. He also hopes that right now, Mark is enveloped in a similarly tight embrace. God knows, he might just need it even more than Donghyuck.

After some time, Donghyuck finally pulls his red, tear-stained face out of Doyoung's chest and leans his head on his shoulder, "I've never messed up so bad in my life, Do."

Doyoung sighs softly, taking his friend's hand, "We'll figure it out Hyuck, I promise."

"He probably hates me." Another tear escapes Donghyuck's eye.

"No one hates you Donghyuck", Doyoung looks up in surprise, when Taeyong sits down in front of him. His cool demeanor is gone and he is stripped down to the gentle Lee Taeyong that has adopted a dragon, "I don't know you very well, yet hating you already seems like an impossible thing to do."

Donghyuck huffs a soft laugh, "Thanks, I guess."

Taeyong sends him a smile, "You want something to cheer you up?"

Doyoung's eyebrows furrow in confusion and Donghyuck sends him a wary look himself, "Okay?"

"Don't hate me." Taeyong says to Doyoung with a shy grin, as he dives a hand into his pocket.

Before Doyoung can ask why the hell he should suddenly hate Taeyong, there's a small moving thing in Taeyong's palm. It takes Doyoung a moment to understand what it is, because he's used to them being a lot larger. His jaw drops in disbelief, when Taeyong points his wand at the kneazle and mumbles 'engorgio'. Suddenly, there's a grown and very familiar kneazle in his lap, looking at them with wide, clear eyes.

Doyoung shoves him in disbelief and Taeyong giggles, "What the hell? I saw you set it free."

"Bold of you to assume, I'm not irresistible enough to come back to." Taeyong smirks and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

"Uhm", Donghyuck stirs in Doyoung's arms, "I'm sorry but I feel like I'm missing out on a joke here."

"Don't worry, it's not that important." Taeyong says and then, he lifts the kneazle into Donghyuck's lap, "It's all good, he's a sweet boy."

Like golden liquid, the kneazle slides into Donghyuck's lap. It kneads at Donghyuck's stomach and bumps its tiny, pink nose against his chin. For the first time in a while, there's a smile spreading on the Hufflepuff's lips. He even dares to stroke the creature's fur, earning a very cat-like purr in return. Doyoung looks up at Taeyong and is met with yet another heart-warming sight. The Slytherin's eyes crinkle at the edges, with a smile that doesn't quite want to disappear. He looks happy – peaceful – at the prospect of being able to give someone a spark of joy. When Donghyuck giggles quietly, so does Taeyong and Doyoung can't help the way his fingers pull to reach out. He takes Taeyong's hand in his, the Slytherin meeting his gaze with surprise. Nodding his thanks, Doyoung can only hope that he understands how much this means to him.

Taeyong smiles and gives his hand a squeeze. The touch doesn't linger though, both of them separating, as they really grasp the feeling of the other's skin.

"I like him, what's his name?" Donghyuck asks.

Taeyong laughs, "TY."

"You named it after yourself?" Doyoung deadpans.

"I like using names of people that I like a lot." Taeyong explains, "and as we all know there's no person like myself."

It's meant to sound cocky, but his heart obviously isn't into it. Somehow that just makes it funnier and Doyoung has to snort, "Look what you got yourself into, TY", he runs a hand over the kneazle's head, "your mommy is a narcissist."

The three boys break out into laughter, letting the sound bubble up into the sky until nightfall drenches it in darkness.

\--*--

It's their Hogsmeade-day. Donghyuck almost didn't want to go, but Jungwoo had convinced him to go in the end. Right now, he's tucked away under Doyoung's arm, Taeil's hand in his own and Jungwoo showing him little spells that turn dried leaves into glitter dust. He looks a lot better than in the morning. After Doyoung and Taeyong had walked him back to the Hufflepuff dorms, he had promised to go to sleep right away. The dark circles and red rims that decorate his eyes say differently, but Doyoung isn't going to scold him. Not when he finally looks at least a little content again.

Mark is nowhere to be found, which isn't really a surprise to Doyoung, but hits him nonetheless.

"Yukhei is with him", Jungwoo had said, "He said Mark has been hiding in the Gryffindor-tower, ever since the whole deal yesterday. Doesn't even want to talk to anyone but Yukhei."

He's careful not to let Donghyuck hear his words, knowing that they would probably cause him to break down again. Doyoung heaves a sigh. It's hard to choose a side in this situation. He knows that Donghyuck's actions are stupid and of crude nature. Hell, Donghyuck seems to know that himself. Doyoung feels sorry for Mark and wishes Donghyuck wouldn't treat him the way he does. Yet, he still wants to be there for his friend. It's not like Doyoung has never done anything stupid or made the wrong decision, but Donghyuck had always been there to lift him up and take his side.

The question is, despite that, is it right to let Donghyuck get away with this? To get away with possibly having burned down one of the best bridges he might ever encounter. Mark had treated him like a treasure, even despite his countless denials. Doyoung had seen the pure euphoria on Mark's face, when finally Donghyuck had given him a chance. To have all that he had dreamed of ripped from his grasp just a day later, must feel like an arrow straight through his heart.

Maybe Doyoung is a tad angry at Donghyuck. However, he understands him just as well. Yuta is a good guy, respectful and understanding in every way. The only thing, which lies above all of that, is Quidditch. He doesn't make compromises, doesn't allow anyone to slack. There's a reason why Hufflepuff was Hogwart's Quidditch-champion, ever since Yuta became the captain. Despite what everyone says and wants to believe, Doyoung knows that Donghyuck's fear of being benched because of a relationship with someone on a rivaling team, is legitimate.

Still, the fact that Donghyuck chickened out so quickly has Doyoung slightly disappointed in his friend. He'd thought that Donghyuck might prove to be a littler braver and ready to fight for what he wanted.

His gaze wanders to the small boy, still tucked under his arm and his heart softens. If only Donghyuck wouldn't feel like he has to make a choice. God knows he deserves to be happy with Mark and also do the thing he loves the most in the world.

"You know, I feel a little like I'm going to die." Donghyuck comments and rips Doyoung from his thoughts.

"Now, that's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Not because I'm so sad", Donghyuck chuckles, "It's because you keep clinging to me, as if I could disappear any second. Don't get me wrong, I love the affection, but" he nods his head over to where Doyoung finds Jaehyun standing and chatting with Sicheng, "I think you have bigger priorities right now."

Doyoung hesitates for a second, then pulls his friend a little closer, "I don't have any bigger priorities than you."

"Cheesy." Donghyuck mumbles, but Doyoung can tell that the statement makes him happy, "For real though: go. I still have Jungwoo and Taeil and if we go to Honeydukes, I can get one of those gigantic cotton candy clouds and get a sugar high."

Doyoung eyes his friend for a little, looking for any sort of hesitation. When he doesn't find anything, he huffs and places a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, "Don't get sick, I'm warning you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Donghyuck says and then shoves Doyoung in Jaehyun's direction.

With a roll of his eyes, Doyoung finally abandons his friends, to walk over to Jaehyun. Upon noticing him, Sicheng nods at him with that shy, but lovely small smile he usually has. Doyoung reflects the gesture and then, the Slytherin excuses himself to go back to his own house. As soon as he's in reach, Johnny has him under his arm and Ten is all over him. He thinks he hears Taeyong laugh somewhere as well, but he doesn't take his eyes off Jaehyun to check.

When the Gryffindor meets his gaze, he sends him a tight-lipped smile. Something is off. Usually, Jaehyun is all dimpled smiles and warm laughter around him. Hell, not just around him – that's usually a default. Right now though, he looks very very unamused and contrary to his initial plans, Doyoung doesn't reach out to intertwine their hands.

"Hey." he mumbles carefully.

"Hi." Jaehyun's voice seems strained, as if he's trying to stay calm.

"Uhm", Doyoung feels a bit stupid, "You okay? Is something wrong?"

A scoff leaves Jaehyun's lips and Doyoung flinches. He's never seen such a side of Jaehyun, "Yeah."

"W-what is it? Was someone mean to you?" he asks, "Did I do something?"

"Doyoung." Jaehyun sighs, his shoulders falling a little. Some of the anger runs out of him, replaced by something a lot heavier, but there's still enough anger left to be frightening, "Donghyuck?"

Doyoung furrows his brows at the mention of the Hufflepuff, "what about him?"

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Jaehyun finally breaks, "Mark has been crying his damn heart out the whole night. I've never seen him cry, Doyoung. Not once in my life. And we've known each other for years."

"Shit." Doyoung huffs in despair.

The group of students is starting to move, flooding out of the entrance like eager ants, ready to gather treats and treasures. With feet made of concrete, Doyoung follows them and Jaehyun remains by his side. From a few feet away he can see Taeil looking over his shoulder. He raises a worried eyebrow, but Doyoung just shakes his head with a tight, but reassuring smile.

"He should apologize." Jaehyun then declares.

Doyoung nods, "Maybe, you can tell him that."

"He's your friend."

"So? I'm not an owl." Doyoung hisses back.

Jaehyun stares at him with his brows furrowed, "Mark is in pieces, Doyoung."

"Yeah", The Ravenclaw stares back, "Well, so is Donghyuck."

Stopping in his tracks, Jaehyun continues: "He has no right to, he's been the one to treat Mark like a piece of trash."

"He might not have a right objectively", Doyoung pinches the bridge of his nose. Staying calm is taking his everything right now, "but he's still a human being and he feels crappy for doing this to Mark."

"Yeah well, he should." Jaehyun bites.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He spreads his arms out on either side of his body, "If so, I really don't get what your deal is. You make it sound like I was the one breaking Mark's heart."

As if that was the dumbest question he's ever asked, Jaehyun groans, "Your friend broke my little brother's heart."

"And how is that my fault?"

It's silent then.

As if the words had tugged a blockade free in Jaehyun's brain, the Gryffindor's shoulders sag. Doyoung can physically feel the anger running out of him and as much as it is a relief, it hurts to see him like that. It must be hard. Seeing Donghyuck cry the way he had on the bridge had ripped Doyoung's heartstrings into pieces. He'd seen Donghyuck cry before though, had held him, knew what to do and what not to do. To Jaehyun, comforting Mark seemed like a completely new and overwhelming challenge. He feels a little bad for snapping at the other boy now.

With a sigh, he reaches out and slides a hand into Jaehyun's. He's relieved when the Gryffindor doesn't pull, but instead gives it a small squeeze. He looks tired. Perhaps, from staying up with Mark in his arms, or just kept awake by the worry about his best friend's happiness. Doyoung thinks it's touching to see, how much Mark really means to Jaehyun. He also hopes that he's aware of how lucky he is to have Jaehyun. How lucky Doyoung is to have him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No", Jaehyun suddenly shakes his head and pulls him in by the waist, "My fault. I'm acting like a bratty kindergartner."

"You are", Doyoung chuckles, "but so am I. I get why you're mad and I'm sorry about Mark."

Jaehyun pulls him closer then, resting his chin on Doyoung's shoulder. He can feel their heartbeats colliding through their chests and it's the most comforting thing he has felt in a while. As Jaehyun's scent envelopes him, Doyoung thinks that he'd like to keep this kind of security around.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you", the Gryffindor admits, his words muffled into the fabric of Doyoung's robe, "I'm just so worried. He has never been like this Do, I don't know what to do."

"All there is to do, is be by his side. Make him feel secure and like there is a better tomorrow that you can spend with him. Give him space on the wire rope but also a net to fall into, if he slips. Just be there for him and give him time.", Doyoung murmurs, "and from what I can see you're already doing a good job at that."

"I feel like I failed him, if I can't make him better." Jaehyun whispers.

Doyoung rubs a hand over the other's back, feeling moved by the trust shown to him, "It's not your responsibility Jae. As much as you want to think it is, he's the only one who can get him better. All you can do is be there and remind him that he can do it, in case he forgets."

Jaehyun's body deflates against him, with the heavy sigh that pushes all air out of him, "thanks Do..."

"Don't mention it." he murmurs and even gathers the bravery to press a kiss to Jaehyun's temple, before he parts from him, "Now, after overcoming this unpleasant confrontation", Jaehyun chuckles, "How about we get ourselves a cup of warm cocoa?"

Nodding his head, Jaehyun lets himself be pulled in the direction of Hogsmeade. If they ran, they would be able to catch up with their friends, but neither of them feels the need to do so. Each other's presence is comfortable and the conversations they share make them forget about the small argument they had had.

From above, a typical fall-sun spreads the landscape with white light and the wind is just cool enough to still be pleasant. Hogsmeade is busy, as per usual around this day of the week and they see more than just a few familiar faces running around shops, or huddled together with warm drinks.

Jaehyun is about to pull Doyoung into the side-alley that will lead them straight to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, when Doyoung stops in his tracks. He looks at the familiar figure with a grin on his face.

"Can you wait here, just a second?" Jaehyun looks at him confused, "I'll be right back, just saying hi to someone."

Jaehyun pouts his lips in thought before shrugging and nodding, "I guess."

"I won't be long, promise."

Then, he slips through between moving bodies and past small booths, disappearing into the crowd. Just when he fears he's lost the boy, Doyoung finally manages to get a hand on Taeyong's shoulder. The Slytherin jumps a little in surprise, but smiles, as he recognizes Doyoung. Said Ravenclaw eyes the travelling shop in front of him with a scrutinizing eye.

Then he gives Taeyong a knowing look, "I swear to god, if you buy another dragon egg, I'll have the Whomping Willow choke me to death."

"Actually, I was planning on buying a basilisk, this time." Doyoung's eyes widen and Taeyong snorts at him, "I'm kidding. I was just..."

He trails off, his eyes fixed on the objects, sprayed across the table surface. There are all kinds of ominous things and half of them, Doyoung is pretty sure he's never even heard off. Taeyong's delicate fingers trail a small gem, attached to a necklace. It's tiny, just about as big as an eyeball, but shimmering with swirling light inside. Between the shining dust, a small, burning feather levitates.

It's beautiful and Doyoung's jaw drops open, "That's-"

"A phoenix feather", Taeyong nods, "captured in the moment of a phoenix's death. The time inside the pendant is paused, so it will never burn out. That way you'd always carry phoenix fire with you."

A smile spreads on Doyoung's lips, "They say a Phoenix's tears heal every wound. Imagine what the fire could do."

"It's not about the fire", Taeyong smirks, lifting a brow, "there, listen."

He asks the shop owner for permission, before lifting the pendant to Doyoung's ear. It's faint, but he's pretty sure there is a melody ringing in his ear. Somehow, it makes him feel like the worries he had – fighting with Jaehyun, Donghyuck's broken heart, Taeyong's behavior – could be conquered. Everything suddenly feels a lot less scary.

"What is that?" he asks in awe.

"A phoenix song." Taeyong explains and lifts the pendant to his own ear with a smile, "Many know of a phoenix's healing tears but their song is the most special thing about them. It lifts the courage in those that need and deserve it."

Doyoung looks at the pendant with a warm smile, "You really know a lot about them, huh?"

"About whom?"

"The creatures." he whispers.

Taeyong huffs and places the pendant back on the table, "I suppose."

"Have you thought about doing something with that? After school, I mean." Doyoung asks and eyes a long, white feather, labeled as 'Pegasus feather'.

"To be honest, there's nothing I'd rather do", Taeyong chuckles, but there's something bitter in his tone, "but I'm afraid that dream isn't made for me."

Doyoung frowns, "Why's that?"

"I don't know, if you've heard about my father before, but", The Slytherin flicks his finger against a crystal ball, "A job that is even remotely connected to magical creatures, isn't very satisfactory to him."

"Isn't that your choice though?"

This time, Taeyong laughs again and it's a little more genuine, "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"Except it is." Doyoung's hand reaches for Taeyong's on instinct – perhaps the effects of the phoenix song have yet to wash off him completely, "He's your father, I'm sure he'd want you to do something that makes you happy. You just have to explain to him, how important a job like that can be. Explain to him why they mean so much to you. He has to understand. And even if he doesn't", he takes a deep breath and connects their gazes to make his point clear, "you still have other people to rely on."

Taeyong is staring at him with those wide, doe-eyes full of wonder. Doyoung can't help but smile softly, finding the expression somewhat cute. The Slytherin looks down at their intertwined hands and heaves a sigh. There's an obvious battle going through his mind, right now and Doyoung thinks if he wants to persuade him, he has to act fast.

"Talk to him. Trust me, he might just surprise you." Doyoung squeezes Taeyong's hand once more.

"I don't know, Do..."

Somehow, Doyoung doesn't even realize how strange it is to hear Taeyong use his nickname, "Come on Taeyong. If you don't dare you can't win. It'll make everything so much easier, believe me."

Another couple of heart beats, then Taeyong's head moves with a tiny nod, "Alright, I'll talk to him. We have a long weekend next week and I was supposed to visit home anyways, so..."

"Awesome!"

He can't help himself. Doyoung throws his arms around Taeyong's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Taeyong goes rigid beneath his touch but relaxes into it as time passes by. Hugging Taeyong is as strange as it could be, yet Doyoung doesn't really feel like pulling away. He has a good height, for Doyoung to put his chin on his shoulder and his perfume admittedly smells very appealing. In a strange fashion, Taeyong once more reminds Doyoung of the dragon they've got hidden away.

"Now", Taeyong awkwardly pulls away, "If I'm not mistaken, you've got somewhere to be."

"Oh god, you're right." Doyoung internally face-palms. How could he forget, Jaehyun is still waiting for him? "I'll see you around, then?"

"For certain." Taeyong laughs.

As Doyoung moves back through the crowd he turns one more time, to look back at his friend. The Slytherin is still where he left him, exchanging a few words with the shop-owner. When he feels Doyoung's eyes on him, he turns to look back. A fond smile and a nod in Jaehyun's direction, is all Doyoung gets, before the crowd closes around him and Taeyong is out of sight. With a smile of his own, Doyoung lowers his gaze and tries his best to memorize that sweet expression.

When he comes back, Jaehyun sits on a fence, near the spot Doyoung had left him at. He puts on his best sheepish expression, before approaching Jaehyun. The Gryffindor looks to be deep in thought and he only notices Doyoung, when he's already between his legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. A pleased hum escapes Jaehyun's throat and he puts his chin on the crown of Doyoung's head.

"I was starting to think you had gone back to the castle." he admits with a soft chuckle.

"I would never." Doyoung answers in offense, "I just– I met someone and we started talking."

Jaehyun nods. He doesn't dig deeper and Doyoung is a little thankful for that. He's not afraid about others finding out about Taeyong's and his friendship. However, there's an underlying fear that maybe, if it became an official thing, it would start to feel different. After all, Doyoung admits there is something nice and comforting about their secrets. He doesn't want to give that feeling up just yet, except if Taeyong wished to do so. Knowing Taeyong from all sides though, he doubts that's really the case.

"Now, onto more important matters." Jaehyun declares and hops off the fence. When Doyoung sends him a confused grin, he feels the Gryffindor's hand slide into his own, "Shall we?"

He is pointing in the direction of their initial destination and Doyoung nods. As Jaehyun leads him through the entrance door of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a warm scent of tea and backed goods fills Doyoung's nose and makes his mind fuzzy. It's relatively filled, but since most of the customers are lovey-dovey couples, most words are exchanged in whispers. Jaehyun heads for a table on the side, right next to a wide window that looks out into the alley. They sit opposite from each other, but their proximity isn't endangered, since the table is rather tiny. Once they both ordered their drinks and a pumpkin pie for each, they settle into a comfortable conversation.

"I would've never thought I'd sit here with you." Jaehyun admits with a shy smile.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"No, I mean", The Gryffindor hides his face in his hands, "Do you know how long I've been outright pining after you?"

Luckily the drinks only come then, because Doyoung would have definitely knocked his cup over at that, "Y-you what? No way."

"Yes way", Jaehyun sips a little on his tea and hisses when it burns his tongue. Pulling out his wand, Doyoung easily casts a cooling charm and Jaehyun gives him heart eyes, "I just- You were always that one really cute, smart student, you know. Not obnoxiously smart like Taeyong, or Johnny, but in a decent 'I just wanna do my best and that best is pretty amazing way'."

Doyoung laughs, "Did you really just say that?"

"I sure did and I mean every word. I kept on whining about it to my friends: 'he's going to think I'm stupid. He's going to reject me, because I just play Quidditch and that's it.'". He sighs, "To be fair, I'm surprised they even helped me build enough confidence to start talking to you."

"But that's ridiculous, Jae." Shaking his head, Doyoung dips a piece of his pie into the tea, "You're like THE school crush in Gryffindor."

Jaehyun lifts a daring brow, "You didn't say Hogwarts."

"No, because that's Taeyong-" Doyoung chokes on his pie, before he even finishes the sentence, realizing that he had put his thoughts into the open like that.

Luckily, Jaehyun seems to think that's a joke, because he says: "Why don't you go date him then."

"No, thank you." Doyoung saves himself and then puts on a lazy grin, "Besides, I'm more into sportsmen anyways." That makes Jaehyun laugh, seemingly very pleased with the answer, "Jokes aside though, Jae: You're good at everything, the teachers like you, the students like you, you're on your best way to have a fixed spot in one of the official Quidditch teams of Britain. I mean, who wouldn't want to date you?"

There's a faint blush to Jaehyun's cheeks, "You're exaggerating."

"I'm afraid to say I'm not." Doyoung answers and shoves a big bite of pie into his mouth, "Tell you something; Whoever started pining after the other earlier, has to pay, because I bet I'll win and I don't want to fight you over who pays the bill."

"Hold on for a second", Jaehyun lifts a hand, "You? Pining after me?"

Doyoung chuckles, "Didn't think you were so dense Jae. I was sooo obvious."

Jaehyun sticks out his tongue at Doyoung's comment, but it's obvious that he didn't take it to heart, "Alright fine, if you have to know: I started really getting interested in you about six months ago."

"Cute." Like a pro, who had just listened to an amateur perform, Doyoung flicks his hair back, "Dude, I've been literally thirsting after you, since you've had that major glow-up two years ago."

Cringing at the memory, Jaehyun says: "That was wild."

"You came back after the holiday – no more lanky, awkward kid with the thick braces – and looked like you came straight out of a Calvin Klein advert."

"That summer, puberty hit me like a truck, man I stopped counting the times I cried or woke up with a boner." Jaehyun's cheeks flush as Doyoung laughs happily at that revelation, "My braces finally got removed, somewhere around the end of the year but I think no one really noticed. Then, Johnny, Mark and Taeyong came to visit me for two weeks in the holidays and introduced me to what Mark called 'the gentlemen's guide to basic hygiene."

Doyoung doubles over and Jaehyun continues with a grin of his own: "Basically they showed me how to style my hair, charmed my clothes to look a little more decent and Taeyong gave me skin products for my acne."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah", Jaehyun leans in, as if to share a secret, "Don't tell anyone, but Taeyong used to be the biggest nerd you can picture. Hold up."

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Jaehyun tips it against his temple. As he pulls it away, a glowing, little line connects to the wooden tip. Doyoung leans in with an excited smile and lets Jaehyun connect the line to his own forehead. Closing his eyes, Doyoung watches the memory with a gasp and a smile.

It's definitely Taeyong – no doubt. But, he's barely the same Taeyong that Doyoung knows by now. The memory seems to have taken place around the second year of Hogwarts and Taeyong's eyes are even bigger than they are now, when he's surprised or confused. He is seated in the train that leads to Hogwarts and there's a comic book in his hands. On the cover, Doyoung spots several illustrations of magical creatures. His hair has that terribly awkward bowl-cut and there's still a chunk of baby fat clinging to his cheeks. Like Jaehyun mentioned, Taeyong's skin is red and he seems to have a habit of scratching his cheeks absentmindedly, a lot. The several dangling earrings that are his trademark nowadays, are nowhere to be seen.

As much as it is surprising to know Taeyong had been a normal human being at some point, it's also utterly adorable. If Doyoung thinks about how Taeyong is now, he can barely make the connection. Yet, it's comforting and somehow, the fact that he has learned something new about his friend has Doyoung in a good mood.

The memory pales and Jaehyun's big grin comes back into view, "Sick, huh?"

"What a glow-up indeed." Doyoung nods, "It's not like I thought he just appeared out of nowhere, but I barely remember that time to be honest. I just thought he always looked this good."

Jaehyun shrugs, "If I weren't one of his closest friends, I wouldn't believe it myself."

Doyoung hums and then leans forward, "Enough of Taeyong though, I can't believe you even noticed me."

"Are you kidding? You were the topic of my entire day." Jaehyun dead-pans, "Ask Johnny. He really likes you but god knows he's absolutely sick of hearing your name."

Doyoung laughs and covers the blush on his cheeks with his palms, "poor guy."

"Honestly though, my friends were really invested into the whole deal."

"How?"

"Well", Jaehyun shudders at the memory, "They'd try to evaluate the entire student body for potential crush material for me, before I told them I already had my eyes on someone." he lifts a meaningful brow, "When I told them I had a crush on the Kim Doyoung, Taeyong was the only one who approved."

Doyoung stops for a second, his heart doing a weird kind of lurch, "Was he now?"

"Yeah, the others were all like 'man he's too stuck-up for you' and 'the two of you are from different worlds'." Jaehyun giggles at Doyoung's offended face, "but Tae just said that he thought you were a pretty decent guy and I'd be lucky if we became something, well... past friends."

Doyoung bites back a smile. Lee Taeyong, always full of surprises, "Honestly speaking, I didn't think any of you liked me – scratch that – I didn't think you guys knew I existed."

"I mean we weren't buddies of course." Jaehyun shrugs and leans his head against the window pane, "but there was a debate whether to ask you, Taeil and Donghyuck to join us at lunch or something."

"Too bad you're all a bunch of cowards." Doyoung deadpans with a shit-eating grin, as he mirrors Jaehyun and leans his head against the window. It's cool and calms the blush on his cheeks a little.

Jaehyun laughs, "I won't even deny that."

"And here you have the entire student body thinking you're untouchable, fearless badboys."

There's a fond smile on Jaehyun's lips and he's looking at Doyoung with so much adoration that it overwhelms him, "We're just people, too."

They look at each other in silence for a while. Like love-struck fools, they can't seem to get rid of their smiles and when Jaehyun's hand slides across the table to take Doyoung's, the Ravenclaw doesn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers. He even moves his legs to tangle them with Jaehyun's. Anything to have more contact – more closure. Suddenly, a thought strikes Doyoung: kissing Jaehyun wouldn't be too bad right now. He'd probably taste like pumpkin pie, tea and Jaehyun. A fairly good combination. The image has him gnawing on his lips and he sees Jaehyun watch the movement.

"You know, I've been thinking that-"

"Oh my god."

"W-what?"

Doyoung's eyes had trailed off Jaehyun for just the shortest of moments – out of the window and onto the empty alley. Only it isn't empty anymore: two figures stand against a house wall. One of them is pressed against the surface, while the other cages their head in with long arms. They're kissing and the height-difference almost makes it look ridiculous. His eyebrows shoot up in utter disbelief though, when he finds he recognizes both of them.

"That twat!" Doyoung exclaims and earns himself a few sour looks from the other customers.

Jaehyun's brows furrow, still unaware of the scene playing out right next to him, "Doyoung, what the hell are you-"

"He didn't tell me." Doyoung points an accusing finger at the couple in the alley.

Expression still confused, Jaehyun turns around in his seat to gaze to where Doyoung pointed, "That twat." he repeats in shock, "he didn't tell me either."

It shouldn't be that big of a deal, but Doyoung can't help the utter shock, upon realizing that this is Johnny Seo pushing his tongue into Moon Taeil's mouth. Taeil had mentioned thinking that Johnny was a fine piece of art, but this – damn best friend, get it. Doyoung frowns, partly betrayed and partly triumphant; he'd always known that there was a dark side to his best friend. Who would have though that dark side consisted of him making out with tall Slytherins in a silent alley.

"They looks so awkward together." Doyoung says.

"Terrific."

"But, somehow it's really cute." he then adds.

"Absolutely adorable."

Shaking his head with a snort, Doyoung asks: "Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Correction", Jaehyun turns back to him with a bright smile, "I'll agree with everything you say. I think that might be the most direct way into your heart."

"Is that so?" Doyoung smirks and turns away from the scene outside. He'll get back to Taeil for that later, for now he has more important matters to aim his attention on, "I'll let you in on a secret: The direct way into my heart is actually an XXL Bubblegum Lollipop from Honeydukes."

"And they say romance is dead." Jaehyun smirks and speeds off to pay their bill, before Doyoung can.

When he's done, he takes Doyoung's hand and leads him out the door. As they enter the alley, Taeil and Johnny are gone. With the sky darkening and the first stars glimpsing down on them, the air has cooled down and Doyoung feels himself shiver. Subconsciously he presses himself closer against Jaehyun and feels the hand in his sliding off and snaking around his waist instead. They walk around Hogsmeade at a comfortable pace, either exchanging a few soft words or reveling in the silence they can have so comfortably. They get Doyoung his Lollipop and he definitely enjoys every single inch of it, despite sharing a little with Jaehyun.

They step out into a more open area, at the edge of Hogsmeade. It's completely dark now and only the few lanterns in the village illuminate the wide space. Dried leaves crunch beneath their feet and Jaehyun leads them to a big rock, to sit down on. Doyoung, done with his lollipop, sets the stick on fire, before joining Jaehyun in his spot.

"I had fun today." Doyoung admits out of the blue, "thank you for that."

Jaehyun's head falls onto his shoulder and their hands intertwine, "Me too, Doyoung. You're the best company I could hope for."

"Bootlicker." Doyoung snorts and Jaehyun bursts out laughing at that.

"Only with you."

Doyoung squeezes Jaehyun's hand in his own. This – all of Jaehyun – is still so strange to him. Everything moves so fast, from a dream that he had never thought to be possible, to a very vivid reality. Sometimes, Doyoung forgets that Jaehyun was the one asking him out. Just the new-found secret that Jaehyun had noticed him way before their first proper conversation has Doyoung's stomach twist into confused knots. He likes Jaehyun, but there is a dark fear tugging at his heart. At first it had been nothing but a small tug at his mind, now with every second they spend together, the tug gets more insistent and more and more painful; What if he isn't good enough for Jaehyun? What if the Gryffindor had expected something else, or something more and Doyoung isn't able to give him that?

He shivers at the thought and Jaehyun seems to notice that. Within a second, he has his hand tugged out of Doyoung's and moves to get his jacket off his shoulders. Doyoung huffs with a blush at the cliché. However, when Jaehyun holds it out in an offer, he doesn't hesitate to slide his arms into the sleeves. It's warm from Jaehyun's body and smells like him. Enough to drown out his dark thoughts and lull him into a soft headspace.

Jaehyun laughs a little, as he musters him, "What?"

The Gryffindor shakes his head, "Nothing it's just", he giggles again and his ears are a little red – probably from the cold, "It's a little big."

"Ah yeah", Doyoung nods, feeling the fabric bunch around his armpits and wrists, "Taeil keeps telling me I should start to exercise more and put some muscles on my arms."

A short second passes and then, Jaehyun whispers: "I like you in any shape or form."

Doyoung is so taken aback by how close the boy is that he can't even think of a comeback. Jaehyun's nose is just a breath away from his own and when he's sure Doyoung won't pull away, he slides a hand onto the back of his neck. It feels nice – secure – and Doyoung lets his mouth fall open to breathe in deeply. He's nervous – very well aware of what is about to happen. Then Jaehyun is looking at him with such big, adoring eyes that he can't help but to close his eyes and lean in.

Jaehyun seems surprised for a moment, but then he's kissing back. His lips taste faintly of the candy they had and like Doyoung had imagined, there are also traces of pumpkin pie and a strong, fruity tea. Despite his little amount of experience, Doyoung can tell Jaehyun is a marvelous kisser. He's guiding them, careful and gentle with his mouth and never letting his tongue dive into the mix, without Doyoung's permission. It's so innocent, the contrast to Jaehyun's reputation is amusing as much as it is endearing.

After what feels like an eternity, they pull away, but just enough to still let their breaths mingle. "Chatting you up was the best thing I ever did." Jaehyun whispers.

And Doyoung laughs, because even his underlying worries can't stop him from feeling cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooo poor Donghyuck, poor Mark, poor everyone TT At least Jaehyun and Doyoung have a good time… unless? KIDDING (╯✧▽✧) Y´all know how this goes :´D 
> 
> GOOD NEWS (fantastic news, if I´m honest) [ We eat our demons for breakfast´s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069596/chapters/50123702) draft is finally finished, so once this story is published completely, you can look forward to even more content right away huehue (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Other than that, I´ve just been working out, drawing and writing! How have you been? What have you been up to? 
> 
> Also, how do you like the development on the story? Your comments always encourage and inspire me so much! 
> 
> Until next time, have a wonderful time! I love uuuu ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said a story can´t begin without a conflict. 
> 
> With Doyoung´s luck, he has quite a few stories going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

The library is disturbingly vacant, when Doyoung slips inside just a few days later. Most of the students have already left the castle, in favor of going home over the long weekend and visiting their families. Those who are still left are either getting ready to leave as well, or not going at all. Doyoung, unfortunately belongs to the second category, but his mother deemed it unnecessary for him to come home, since the journey would take too long and neither his sister, nor his father would be around in that time. He had told her that he would like to visit just for her, too, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Which is why he is now wandering the different floors, in search for a quiet corner to study in, rather than sitting on a train back to London. Everyone is gone already; Donghyuck had smashed a disgusting kiss to his cheek first thing in the morning, before declaring they might never see each other again. Jungwoo had taken Yukhei to his grandmother's farm house and Doyoung had tried not to grimace at his implications of 'amazing private time, in a place secluded from any human contact.'

When Jaehyun had left, he had pulled Doyoung into a corner of the castle, exchanging affectionate whispers and kisses. Doyoung thought it was a bit much for just a few days of distance, but he assumes he can't complain with the tiny bruises underneath his collar and a warm heart from all the compliments.

Turning another one of the countless corners, Doyoung is about to take another flight of stairs up, when he recognizes a familiar face. He grins and tramps over to Taeil. They have yet to discuss the whole Johnny-thing, because Doyoung frankly has been nice enough to leave Taeil his secretive bliss for now. Honestly though, it had occupied his mind quite a lot. Mostly, because he wanted to know why Taeil hadn't told him anything, when usually, Doyoung is the first person to hear of bad romance and scandalous affairs. Then again, Taeil is an introverted character, therefore Doyoung understands that he hasn't run around, singing about Johnny.

"Hey." he greets and Taeil looks up from his paper.

There's a tired pull on his eyelids, but he smiles nonetheless, "Hey Do."

"I've been wondering where you've been lurking around. You're aware we're the only ones left, right?" Doyoung says, "Even Renjun went home. Ravenclaw is like an extinct species."

"And we're the heroic survivors, my friend."

As he pulls his books from his bag, Doyoung asks: "Means you're staying?"

"I'm afraid I won't have any other choice." Taeil sighs, "I have an annoying amount of studying to do and compared to others I'm afraid, I can't afford to slack."

"Being an auror is a big dream." Doyoung shrugs, "But if anyone can do it, it's you."

Taeil smiles at him once more, "thanks, Do."

The younger mirrors his expression and nods. Then, he lets Taeil go back to his studies. He wants to mention it and feels like now is the right moment to do so as well. Maybe, he feels a little bad for interrupting Taeil with such a topic, but he figures that he doesn't feel bad enough to drown out his curiosity. So he clears his throat.

"When did you plan on telling me about your SSM?"

Taeil frowns and puts his quill down, "My what?"

"Your secret Slytherin make-out."

It's then that Taeil honest-to-god chokes on his spit. Doyoung has never seen him splutter before and admittedly, the sight is somewhat funny. He snorts and ignores the few judging eyes that fix them at that moment.

After a little bit of coughing, Taeil finally manages to compose himself: "H-how did you find out?"

"I think the actual question is: How did you fail to tell me?" Doyoung sounds petty, he knows, but when it comes to this, he can't help it.

Taeil shrugs, "It's not something we want to have out in the open."

"I mean, I get why you wouldn't want to broadcast it around all of Hogwarts," Doyoung pouts and puts his chin on his book-stack, "but your best friend? Come on Moonie, I thought we would tell each other everything. When I started crushing on Jaehyun, you were the first one to know."

Taeil rolls his eyes, "Everyone has secrets, they don't even tell their soul mate. I bet you have some of your own."

The image of Taeyong's kitten smile and their dragon slithering around the storage room shoots into Doyoung's mind. He shakes it off. This is hardly the same. Taeyong had asked him to keep that secret and if Doyoung didn't, who knows what would happen. God, Taeyong might be expelled for all he knows. This is about his future. But a relationship? That wouldn't hurt anyone to know, right?

"Why do you want to keep it a secret so desperately?", Doyoung asks, "You two are really cute together and you could have bragged in front of Donghyuck and me about your super boyfriend."

"We're not boyfriends."

Doyoung lifts a brow at that, "Friends with benefits, then?"

Taeil groans and Doyoung fears it's the first sign of a very merciless taifun of Moon-anger, "No. We just- We don't want to label it okay? And if you have to know, Johnny asked me not to tell anyone and I respect that."

"I smell bullshit."

"Oh my god Doyoung, can't you just leave it be?" Taeil bites.

Doyoung can tell that he's definitely pissed off by now, but the things he hears are worrying him, "I just think it's absolutely dim-witted to hide away a relationship, when – in your words – it's not even a relationship at all. Why keep it a secret? Is he ashamed, or something?"

"No, what the hell?" Taeil's hands tighten into fists, "He just doesn't want to get his reputation damaged. You know – he's worked hard for his respect, being a muggle-born and all."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Taeil averts his eyes, as he answers: "He said he doesn't want to seem... soft."

"You mean weak."

"Doyoung-"

"No, this is ridiculous, Taeil. You don't deserve something like this", Doyoung insists, "If he's ashamed or whatever of being with you, then dump his ass. That's not a way to treat someone you love. He's using you."

Now, Taeil is on his feet, his eyes reflecting the sun from outside a little too much, "You have no idea what you're talking about Doyoung. He's treated me better than anyone before and I'm happy with the way things are. Why can't you just support me?"

Doyoung feels his own anger run through his veins like fire now, "Because I just can't believe you're actually happy with being a secret. A toy to have when he pleases and to renounce when he doesn't. I thought you had higher standards, Taeil."

"What the hell is your problem, Doyoung?"

"I'm worried about you!"

Taeil scoffs, "And I keep telling you that there's no need to, but you insist that what I have, isn't good enough anyways." He collects his things and shoulders his bag. Then, he leans down to Doyoung's eyelevel. There are tears in his eyes and he looks absolutely frightening. Somewhere in the deepest pit of Doyoung's chest, something shatters at the sight, "Just because you aren't happy with how things are, doesn't mean you have to destroy everyone else's happiness, too."

Then he storms off, bag purposefully bumping into Doyoung's shoulder. He tries to bite down on his lip, but the tears flood the rims of his eyes anyways. How can Taeil just accept a lame excuse like that? How can he be happy with being a secret that isn't even worth committing to? Doyoung can't even decide whom he's the most angry with; Taeil, for throwing himself away like this? Johnny, for treating him the way he does? Or rather himself, for acting like an idiot and shouting at his very best friend, just because he felt the need to intervene someone's business that clearly wasn't meant for him?

He almost gets up, to run after Taeil and apologize, but his ever-mulish pride glues him to his seat, "What are you looking at?" he hisses at a Hufflepuff first year, who has been watching the scene with wide eyes. With a terrified squeak, he turns back to his books.

What was that about Doyoung being unhappy with things anyways? He's happy. Jaehyun is amazing, his life is awesome, he's not unhappy with anything, least of all with his developing relationship. The memory of their first kiss comes back to Doyoung, accompanied by that dark feeling he had harbored back then. It hadn't disappeared in the last days – rather intensified. Every time Jaehyun cuddled close to him, Doyoung could feel the guilt flood him, because he just couldn't enjoy it properly. Something about it just felt off.

Doyoung sighs deeply and puts his forehead on his pile of books. Great. Now, his best friend is angry with him over something so stupid. And the worst about it? Taeil is right. As he always is, Doyoung realizes bitterly. He should trust Taeil, when he says he's happy with the way things are. That should be Doyoung's highest priority as well, after all. But instead, he's acting like a spoilt brat and pushing his own agenda onto the one person who has always supported him in all his decisions. The one person that had always trusted him enough, to know he would do the right thing.

God, the last time they had fought was years ago. How had this escalated so quickly? How had he let it escalate so quickly? He really is the biggest moron to ever walk the earth.

"Didn't think you're the kind of person to go to the library to sleep."

Doyoung's head shoots up from where it had rested on his books and he looks up, to find Taeyong's amused expression. It darkens though, when he sees, what Doyoung assumes to be the utter devastation on his face.

He stretches a hand out, to place on Doyoung's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sighing, Doyoung rubs a hand over his face, "I mean, actually no. Not really, anyways."

After a few moments of silence, Taeyong whispers: "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, to be honest."

The Slytherin almost seems relieved, but Doyoung feels thankful he offered it anyways, "okay, then we'll just find you something to free your mind." Doyoung shoots him a confused look, but follows, when Taeyong starts shoving his books back into his bag anyways, "there are less depressing places than the library after all."

Doyoung manages a small chuckle and then follows Taeyong out of the library. They take the moving stairs, down to the castle's entrance and exit Hogwarts with swift steps. It's an unusually warm day for the brink of fall already turning into winter, but Doyoung doesn't complain. At least he's not freezing to death, as Taeyong leads them to the wide lake. They stop at a wooden bench and sit down next to each other.

Very uncharacteristically, Taeyong scoots closer and puts his head on Doyoung's shoulder. He assumes it's an attempt to comfort him and as much as Doyoung wants to make fun of the gesture, he appreciates it too much at that moment. They look out across the lake in silence for a while and suddenly, Doyoung is reminded of the night Taeyong had told him about the dragon. He had had a dream that took place right here, just before waking up. It's blurry, but he thinks he can remember Taeyong's kneazle. And there was also a person, wasn't there...?

"There, he always helps." Taeyong suddenly says and in a swift charm, said kneazle is draped across Doyoung's lap.

It's the first time that he's the one searching comfort in the tiny creature and he's surprised with how much better it indeed makes him feel, "Do you always carry him around?"

Taeyong pouts innocently, "No...?"

"Taeyong!" Doyoung laughs.

"What?" the Slytherin chuckles and the sound rings like golden bells, "He likes my pockets, I've got tiny meat chunks in there too."

"That is utterly disgusting."

Taeyong's brows lift in a mocking expression, "Tell him that, I dare you."

Doyoung chuckles at that. It stuns him for a moment, because he honest to god hadn't expected to be able to smile again this quick. The heaviness of the fight still lingers on his heart, but somehow, here with Taeyong and TY in his lap, it stays at bay. He is shocked to find how much comfort he finds in the Slytherin by now.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the holidays." Taeyong says then, a bit more serious.

Without having to ask, Doyoung nods his head in understanding, "I'm not leaving, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you", Taeyong's arm snakes around Doyoung's shoulder and he pulls him into a half-hug, "I owe you."

"You've started owing me, since quite a while now, Lee." Doyoung teases.

Taeyong snorts, "Back to last name-base, huh? I can do that, no problem, Kim."

Doyoung scrunches up his nose, "Stop that's so weird."

Laughing at Doyoung's disgusted face, Taeyong nods and joins Doyoung's hand in scratching TY's twitching ears. The small creature obviously revels in the attention and the purring it emits is louder than anything Doyoung has ever heard. They spend more time in a comfortable silence and Doyoung tries to keep his worries at bay for the time being. Taeyong will have to leave soon, so he doesn't want to spoil the little time they still have with bad thoughts.

"I also wanted to tell you something." Taeyong announces then, with a soft smile.

Doyoung musters him, "What is it?"

"I found her a name."

At that, Doyoung's eyes widen in surprise, "Tell me!"

"When I heard Donghyuck use the name, it just kind of clicked, I think." Taeyong smiles, lips curling up at the edges, "After looking for a fitting one, for an eternity now, it felt like an epiphany."

The Ravenclaw shoves him gently, "Quit being so mysterious. Spit it out!"

"Promise you won't laugh?" After giving him a confused frown, Doyoung shrugs and nods his agreement, "Okay, so... You remember how I told you and Donghyuck that I like to name creatures after people that mean a lot to me?"

"Yeah?"

Taeyong's eyes fix him with a deep gaze, hiding more emotion than he dares to put into words, "I named her Do."

\--*--

It rains like the world is about to end for the next three days. Since Taeil still gives him the silent treatment, Doyoung's only social interaction consists of Do and having YangYang show him how to play on his Muggle-gameboy thing. He spends an utter amount of time in the storage room, more than ever before. Do doesn't seem to mind, she's as giddy as always, although Doyoung quickly notices that she seems to miss her Mommy. Admittedly, he misses her mommy too, but he feels ridiculous for that. Taeyong is only gone for four days, yet he misses him the most out of everyone.

Do is in his lap, nudging his hand with her snout, as a signal to pet her. He complies quickly and feels the scales under his touch vibrate with happiness. Her eyes fall shut and he feels his own heavy as well. It's dark outside and the rain still taps against the window panes in an even rhythm. The sound is so calming, it makes him feel drowsy.

"I wanna bet Taeyong spent one or two nights around here as well." he mumbles, trying to find an excuse to not have to get up right now. Maybe, he shouldn't, but he accios a couple of old pillows from the furniture that stands around and lies down on the window sill, trying not to drop Do over the edge. She's already snoring deeply against his chest and Doyoung finds he doesn't even need a blanket. The little dragon emits enough warmth for the entire room to feel comfortable.

"Good night Do." he whispers, stroking the dragon's wings softly, until she spreads them even across his waist.

Then, for whatever reason, he grabs his wand again and tips it in the air, "Avis Lumine." The bird is a lot smaller than Taeyong's. It also doesn't radiate that warm, orange light that Doyoung likes best, instead it fills the room with an awkward shade of neon yellow. It's not flying either, just trying to stump around and not fall over with its giant head. Doyoung giggles and the movement momentarily stirs Do out of her sleep. She huffs and presses the small chick under her arm, as if to hug it, then goes back to sleep.

Doyoung's heart hurts in the best way possible at the sight, "Good night, Taeyong."

\--*--

When Doyoung wakes up the next morning his limbs hurt and there's something very wet and excited on his cheek. At least it's not raining anymore. He flinches and tries to open his eyes completely, just to find wide dragon eyes a mere centimeter from his face. Laughing, he turns the other way. Do follows eagerly, seeing it as a game of tag. Turning again, he lifts his arms to shield his face from danger. Danger, in opposition to his initial expectations, does come in a certain form. Do jumps on him and he hisses in pain.

As he gently pushes her off, there is a burning ache in his arm and feels his face pulsate on the side. First, he checks his face in the window, to find a long cut, down the side of his face. It's not deep, probably no scar, if he treats it quick. Then, he looks down at his arm and groans. That one is going to scar. It's a trio of long, straight cuts right from his elbow to the upside of his forearm.

Frowning at Do, he starts to scold her: "That is a no-no, Do. We don't attack people in this house. You have to be more careful with your claws, my girl." as she shrinks under his voice and looks up at him with apologetic eyes, he thinks she understood the message. Looking at her paws, his eyebrows shoot up, "They're really getting long, wow." Righting himself, he whines at the pain the activity inflicts.

"I really slept here, what a mess." he mumbles, to Do or to himself, he's not sure.

Saying his goodbye to Do, after feeding her, Doyoung exits the storage room and heads for the Ravenclaw dorms. He figures the wounds can wait for a little and he just really wants a fresh set of clothes. God, Doyoung doesn't even know what the time is. This timeless desultoriness is really not his favorite.

As he enters the Ravenclaw dorms, he runs straight into the only person he would have wanted to avoid every other day. Right now, in his 'storage hangover' it seems, he even forgot about this. Taeil's eyes are twice their size, when he gets a good look at Doyoung.

"Where the hell were you?"

Doyoung tilts his head – his brain is still not able to catch up completely, "Huh?"

"You've been gone the whole night and then you come back looking like this?" Taeil screeches, motioning at Doyoung's face, "What happened? Did someone bully you?"

"No. No bullying."

"Then what was it?"

Doyoung gulps. Even though it feels good to know that Taeil still somewhat cares about him, Doyoung wishes at that moment he didn't. His tired mind is trying its best to work out a good excuse – a lie that he can regret later – but nothing comes and he's just blank. The skin of his palms is wet with sweat and his heart pumps away like an anxious horse. Not good, not good.

"I, uh-" he clears his throat and says in a tiny voice: "I can't tell you."

Taeil's eyebrows shoot up and with a pang to his chest, Doyoung can tell that he's just even more angry now, "Are you serious? Is this because of the... the discussion we had?"

He even refuses to use the word 'fight'. Something tells Doyoung, if he were to tell Taeil the truth now, they could make up and he could finally have his best friend back, but he knows he can't do that. Damn you Taeyong. Damn you Do. Damn you universe.

"It's not, I promise." Doyoung shakes his head, "I just– I can't– It has to stay a secret."

"Are you making fun of me right now?"

It's then that Doyoung realizes the parallels between their fight and this very discussion. He wants to hit himself in the face, "No! No, Taeil I would never–"

"Whatever, I don't want to have anything to do with your immaturity. Do me a favor and tell me when you've grown up.", Taeil's shoulder brushes his, as he moves to exit the dorm room with a sour expression, "I've got my own 'secrets' to tend to." he puts such a venomous empathizes on the word 'secrets' that Doyoung flinches, "Sleep where you want. I don't care."

The door crashes behind him and Doyoung heaves a heavy sigh, hanging his head low. How can it be that things keep spiraling out of control? His life had never been so filled with struggle. Just, ever since Taeyong had woken him up in the middle of the night, with an Antipodean Opaleye locked in a bathroom, life hasn't been the same. Shouldn't be a surprise, really. But this isn't Taeyong's fault, Doyoung reminds himself. A great variety of his problems have the solemn cause of his own, stupid decisions. At least, he is mature enough to admit that. He thinks about Taeil's words, hitting the bull's-eye yet again, despite not even leading the same conversation.

There is a sour taste in his mouth and he's about to wash it out in his bedroom, when YangYang steps into his way. The ever clueless Ravenclaw boy just beams up at him in his trademark fashion.

"Hey Doyoung."

"Hey YangYang?"

"Have you said hi to Donghyuck already?"

That piques Doyoung's interest, "Donghyuck? He's on holiday."

"He came back with the early train, I think he's on the Quidditch field practicing." YangYang explains with a proud smile.

Nodding his head, Doyoung thanks him, "I'll go check on him then."

"Uh, Doyoung?" he turns back to his fellow Ravenclaw, "Do you need help with that?"

It's relieving, refreshing and confusing to have YangYang not pestering him for the source of his scratches, so Doyoung immediately accepts. Turns out YangYang is exceptionally good at healing charms. Doyoung doesn't expect anything less with a personality like that, to be honest. Once the cuts on his skin have closed and dimmed down to a faint, red line, he thanks his friend and promises him help with his Arithmancy exam in exchange. Then, running, rather than walking, Doyoung makes his way to the Quidditch field.

As he arrives ten minutes later, he's panting and cursing professor Dumbledore, for prohibiting apparation in Hogwarts. Donghyuck sits on his broomstick, with his hair unruly and his eyes tired. He's not hunting after any Quaffles, not dodging Bludgers and surely not looking for a snitch. Doyoung knows he does that often – just swaying around the air on his broomstick to calm down. It means there's a lot on his mind.

When he sees Doyoung though, his expression lights up and he lowers himself to the ground, "Are you my stalker now? I must admit, it's reassuring to know it's you and not someone random."

Doyoung shakes his head with a grin. Admittedly, he's missed his friend a tad more than he had thought, "In your dreams, Hyuck."

"More like my nightmares." The Hufflepuff says and envelops Doyoung in a hug.

They sit down on the grass, after casting a drying spell and watch the clouds above pass by for a bit. It's nice to know that there is still a friend that isn't mad at him and whom Doyoung doesn't have to keep a secret. He forgets that he used to be angry with Donghyuck as well, because right now it's just the best thing in the world to know he's there.

"So, who twisted Taeil's wand?" Donghyuck then asks.

"How do you know?" Doyoung looks at his friend, "Is he angry with you too?"

"No, he just seems in a constant state of Moon-anger." The Hufflepuff laughs, "Why? You guys fought?"

Doyoung sighs and rips at the grass beneath them, "Yeah, you could say that."

As he recites the whole story to Donghyuck, Doyoung discovers how relieving it is to talk about the whole thing. When Taeyong had offered him to talk, things had still been a little too fresh. Now though, with the only emotion left in his chest being regret, sharing the whole event with Donghyuck feels like pulling wet clothes off his shoulders. Donghyuck is attentive, looking slightly worried on a bit or two. It's just nice to know he's listening. That, despite his own worries, the Hufflepuff still makes time for Doyoung to spill his heart out.

"Hold up, Johnny and Taeil?" Doyoung nods, "That– That's like shipping Iron Man with Bucky Barnes."

"Whom?"

"Never mind." Donghyuck purses his lips in thought for a moment, before resuming: "I think you're both morons."

"That coming from you."

"I didn't exclude myself." he grins, then turns back to being serious, "But – for once – this isn't about me. I just think you weren't the only one reacting stupid about the whole deal. Taeil is being prissy, because I think he knows you're right in some sense. You know how he is, it's always been easier to direct the spotlight to someone else, in order to not think about his own struggles. I think", Donghyuck sighs, "I think he is unhappy with how things are, but he feels like he has to handle that on his own and, well, you barging in on that must have thrown him off-guard. I can't imagine that was part of the plan, at least."

Doyoung nods, "Sounds legit."

"Don't get me wrong, you definitely suck too." Doyoung hits his friend in the chest, "All I'm saying is that it really isn't your place Do. You can't help what you saw, but maybe you could have mentioned the whole deal in a more reassuring way. From what you told me, all Taeil wants is someone to support and trust him."

"I've realized that a little too late." Doyoung admits, "I wish I could turn back time, Hyuck."

Donghyuck throws an arm around his shoulders and hums, "Well, you can't. At least not without a time-turner. But there's still a way to turn things back to happy suns and lollipops."

Doyoung knows the answer, doesn't want to hear it and asks anyways: "How?"

"Apologize to him."

Groaning, the Ravenclaw buries his face in his hands, "You know how I am with apologies."

"Even more important that you do it." Donghyuck says and when Doyoung gives him a questioning look, he smiles, "He'll definitely know it's genuine."

Doyoung rolls his eyes, then a tiny smile makes it on his lips, "Alright, I'll try."

"Good!" Donghyuck grins.

Squeezing his friend into a short hug, Doyoung gets to his feet, "Now, up and on your broomstick, I'll throw you some balls. Can't have you slacking, hm?"

Laughing, Donghyuck does as he's told and soon, they're practicing back and forth with a charmed Quaffle for a while. Doyoung is amazed. He's seen Donghyuck play, but the boy just keeps getting better somehow and it makes the worry of Donghyuck's struggles set back into his chest.

When Donghyuck passes the Quaffle to him, Doyoung doesn't pass back this time, "You can't give it up, Hyuck."

The Hufflepuff's face falls. He looks away, gaze far across the school grounds and towards the horizon, "It's not like I want to."

"I know."

"I- I've been thinking. About the whole deciding-thing." Donghyuck's hands tighten around his broomstick, "I miss him Doyoung. Is that normal? I mean, we weren't even a thing and I-"

"You don't need to be an item to hold someone close, Donghyuck." Doyoung mumbles.

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck leans forward until he's lying on his broomstick, "I just– I don't get it. How can they expect that? How can someone ask of me to choose between my dream and the person I like? It's just so unfair."

"But what if Yuta won't make you choose?" Doyoung shrugs, "You might just underestimate him. Maybe, he gets it. Try talking to him again."

"I've talked to Yuta three times already, Doyoung." That probably explains the tired hang of Donghyuck's shoulders. Doyoung's heart breaks, "He said the exact same thing I kept telling you guys; 'What if your feelings get in the way?' 'you won't be able to fight the same when we play against Gryffindor and they are our most potential threat.' and so on. He was very convincing."

Doyoung's fists clench in desperation, "But even if he decides to bench you, he cant! We'll talk to Madam Hooch, she's not going to let an argument like that be the reason for Hufflepuff's best player to be benched."

Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, obviously getting tired of the conversation, "Yuta and Hooch are like best buddies. Whatever decisions he makes, she trusts them. Everyone knows Yuta is one of the best Quidditch captains in a long while and with him we'll definitely win the Quidditch cup this year. And Hooch knows that."

Dropping his shoulders, Doyoung casts a dark look at the sky, "Man..."

"Not to be that person, but I told you so." Donghyuck states bitterly, "I know my captain."

"I wish I knew what to do." Doyoung says.

"Sweet of you, but", Donghyuck gives him a knowing look, "From the look of things you've got quite a few things to sort out yourself and I'm not just talking about Taeil."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey Lee!"

Doyoung freezes. Uh-oh. Turning around, he sees the figures approach them. They're all wearing Gryffindor Quidditch tricots and Doyoung recognizes them all. Jeno, Gryffindor's strongest beater is leading the group, with the anger practically dripping from his eyes. Next to him is Jisung, Gryffindor's substitute seeker. Despite his youthful features, his gaze is at least as frightening as Jeno's. And then, at the end of the group, with the most depressed expression Doyoung has ever seen on anyone, trails Mark. His shoulders are hanging lower than his collarbone and the grip around his broomstick is slack.

"That doesn't sound good." Doyoung says and Donghyuck lands next to him.

It's obvious that Donghyuck is trying to look tough. But the fear and worry inside, is bursting out through all of his seams. Doyoung grabs his hand, squeezing in support. The Hufflepuff squeezes back and Doyoung notes that it takes everything in him not to look at Mark.

Jeno's face contorts into disgust, as he approaches Donghyuck, "Bold of you to show your face around here."

"This is the Quidditch-field", Donghyuck responds calmly, "Everyone has a right to be here."

"Not low traitors like you." Jisung throws in and Doyoung fixes him with a death glare that has him momentarily back away.

Jeno though is a completely different story. The typical, thick-headed Gryffindor beater-type, "To think that we used to respect you – pathetic. All you are is a coward and a cheater."

"Cheater?" Donghyuck seems honestly confused.

"Oh come on", Jisung says, "Don't act dense."

The Hufflepuff looks like he might be about to shrink away, but he's still standing strong, "I genuinely don't know what you're talking about, I didn't cheat on anything."

"You destroyed our seeker, you dunce." Jeno spits.

"Wha-?"

"Honestly, I never thought you were that greedy for victory." Jisung snarls, "To think you'd actually use Mark's feelings for you, to sabotage Gryffindor. Just so Hufflepuff can win the next game? You must have known that you wouldn't have stood a chance against us otherwise. You really are pathetic Donghyuck."

Doyoung steps forward, hand on his wand, "Hey, careful."

They know not to mess with him usually, but right now, their anger seems to clog the rational part of their brain. Both of them glare at him, not uttering a word, before directing their attention back to tormenting Donghyuck. Doyoung looks back to Mark. The Gryffindor looks like he's about to break apart, but he doesn't do anything to interfere – doesn't even try. Somehow that makes Doyoung angry, even though, Mark might have every right to be passive about this.

Donghyuck's hand wanders to his arm, pulling him back to face the three Gryffindors himself. There are tears brimming in his eyes and he's definitely looking at Mark now. He seems so disappointed – so broken that Doyoung wants to scream.

"You really think I would do such a thing?" He whispers. On the next words, his voice raises to a screech: "You think this was about winning a game?!"

Jeno's hands curl into fists, "You lead him on, just to break his heart. Have you seen him play recently? He's barely able to sit on his broom stick, so good job, I guess. You reached your goal."

"My goal." Donghyuck spits, "My goal? Are you stupid or something?"

"Watch your mouth." Jisung's wand is up, before anyone can stop him, the tip pointed directly at Donghyuck's face. Doyoung's own hand nervously tightens on his own wand and he takes a few steps closer to his friend.

Now, Donghyuck is crying, but Doyoung isn't sure whether he even notices, "You really think I'm the kind of person to do something so cruel? I mean, I know I messed up, but that's the picture you have of me?" He nods, eyes blinking rapidly, "Thanks for nothing."

"You don't get to cry, after what you've done to Mark." Jeno growls, his own wand now out of his pocket, "You filthy liar."

Doyoung can practically see Donghyuck's heart break apart at the words. He moves to step forward and tell Jeno a piece of his own mind, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Looking at Donghyuck, he finds the Hufflepuff's eyes directed at Mark. He looks desperate, disappointed and Doyoung can only guess how much the regret overwhelms him right now.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Donghyuck asks in a quiet voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because your bulldogs are insulting me in your place."

Mark's empty eyes look up, to meet Donghyuck's own. He shrugs and says: "They're not wrong."

The Quidditch field goes completely silent. Donghyuck is shocked into silence, his chest heaving with irregular breaths, trying to get into his lungs. Doyoung's own eyes are wide. His hand goes to Donghyuck's wrist, trying to ground him with the touch, but Donghyuck is gone. Around them, it starts to rain.

"You can't really believe all of that." Donghyuck whispers.

"Well, I do."

Donghyuck's hands are tight around his broomstick, "So you honestly believe that I used you? To win against Gryffindor?" Even as he says it, Doyoung notes that it sounds like the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

Mark glares at him, "You said that you never meant it. That you never liked me."

"I lied, you damn idiot!" Donghyuck shouts through the rain.

"You don't get to call me an idiot!" Now, Mark is stepping forward, his face scrunched up in anger, "You broke my heart Donghyuck! You knew how I felt about you and yet, you walked all over me!"

"Because I was scared!"

Mark scoffs, "Of what?!"

"Of everything!"

"He's making excuses." Jeno says and now, his wand is also pointing at Donghyuck, "Let's teach him a lesson, he'll not hurt you again Mark."

"Oh no you don't-" Doyoung moves to shield Donghyuck from the danger and then everything stops.

At least it feels like it does. There's a heavy pressure against his whole body for a moment and then, he fells the world around him turn and turn and turn, until there's another harsh pressure against his body. This one though, feels a lot more painful and a lot more like a firm wall. His sight is getting blurry, with black dots around the edges and he has to blink as raindrops fall into his eyes. He hears someone shout in a panicked tone, but it's far, far away. His body isn't in his control anymore and somehow, he feels like he just ran a marathon. There's a pulsing sensation in his arm, but it's not the spot where Do had scratched him. He remembers lying in the storage room, with the dragon wrapped tightly around him and thinks she wouldn't be such bad company right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF okay so, Doyoung definitely needs a pat on the back and Markhyuck have to get their heads out of their asses XD 
> 
> Anyways, I don´t have much to talk about to be honest, except that I´m facing a maaaajor writer´s block and it SuCKs. (｡T ω T｡) I also have WAY too many WIPs right now, because I keep starting new shit hwuhfwhef HelP. 
> 
> Either way I also wanted to throw in that I´m blown away by how much vocal love this story receives? You guys are just amazing, the comments you write are so heart-warming and encouraging! It honestly kills my loneliness in a time like this and I owe you guys the world for it! 
> 
> How have you been? Do you like where the story is going? Are you frustrated? Who do you feel about in what way? :´D And most important: What do you think about our dragon´s name? :´) 
> 
> Until next time, please take good care and stay safe and healthy! Much love to everyone! o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone lives in their own world. 
> 
> Just because ours collide, doesn´t mean mine isn´t completely different from yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

When Doyoung comes to, the first thing he notices is a very strange feeling in his legs and a headache that thrums through his skull without mercy. He wants to get up, but finds that he can't. Every inch of his body, down from the waist feels like stone. It frustrates him and he lies back down with a pout.

As his eyes start to get used to the dim darkness, he looks around. Quickly, Doyoung recognizes the walls of the hospital wing. Donghyuck has been in here enough times to know the place by heart, but he admittedly never thought he would find himself lying in one of these beds. These beds that smell like they have been disinfected with acid.

Turning his head a bit, he finds Jaehyun. From what it seems, the Gryffindor is guarding him from the small, wooden chair next to his bed. Doyoung feels double grateful, since the chair looks anything but comfortable. Jaehyun looks cute; with his mouth slightly agape and his head tilted, as he sleeps. Hopefully, he won't get a cramp from the posture.

Doyoung shuffles a little, trying to sit up into a more satisfying position, but fails once again and this time, when he falls into the bed, he does so with a groan of anger. It's enough to stir Jaehyun awake. Blinking in confusion, the Gryffindor looks around, as if desperate to remember where he is at that moment. Doyoung laughs at the sight, finding his heart flutter happily. When Jaehyun hears the sound, he looks at Doyoung and his eyes soften with a smile.

Shuffling closer, he mumbles a small: "Hey."

"Morning."

"More like late afternoon." Jaehyun chuckles and reaches out, to hold onto Doyoung's hand, "How are you feeling?"

Doyoung pouts, "Like someone cracked my skull open, to check if I had a brain, deemed it insufficient and then added a second one."

"I mean the likelihood of that happening might just be greater than you think." When Doyoung hits his arm at that, Jaehyun starts laughing.

"Don't bully me."

Jaehyun hums and musters his face for a moment. There's still that fond smile on his lips and Doyoung can feel his ears heat up, the longer Jaehyun's eyes linger on him, "You know, when I hoped to meet you in a bed, once I come back, this isn't quite what I had in mind."

"You are impossible." Doyoung gasps and pulls the blankets over his head.

"You love it."

Pulling the covers down, just enough for Jaehyun to see the scepticism on his face, Doyoung asks: "Wanna bet?"

"I'll prove it to you." Jaehyun declares and before Doyoung can properly react, there's a heavy Gryffindor lying on top of him. Groaning, Doyoung tries to push him off, but his legs are still useless, so the attempt is rather futile, "See you love me so much, you're not even pushing me down."

Doyoung scoffs, "You knew I couldn't."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jaehyun says and rubs their noses together with a wide smile.

The Ravenclaw can't stop the smile that spreads on his lips, "Smart – you should be a Ravenclaw."

"And you should be a Gryffindor."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I bet you'd look gorgeous in red." Bursting a lung at the cheesy comment, Doyoung does his best not to suffocate beneath the other.

Doyoung cups Jaehyun's face in his hands and pulls him down for a kiss, "Cute, or whatever."

Pleasantly surprised with the touch, Jaehyun leans in to chase another peck off Doyoung's lips. It works. So he tries again and again and again and unsurprisingly it works every time. At some point, his lips even trail to Doyoung's neck, to suck tiny marks into his neck. At first, Doyoung revels too much in the sensation, for his rational brain-part to work properly, so he doesn't even try to interfere. He has definitely missed Jaehyun – particularly his lips – a lot, so this is like recharging. Only when the infirmary door opens and someone enters, does Doyoung remember where they are and he pushes Jaehyun off. Unfortunately, there is quite a lot of strength in his arms after all and Jaehyun gets send to the floor with a crash, just in time for Jungwoo and Yukhei to turn the corner.

While the tall Gryffindor stops in his tracks and gives them confused looks, the Hufflepuff doesn't seem very stunned with the situation and just moves to settle down on the edge of Doyoung's bed. Hyperaware of the fresh hickeys on his neck, Doyoung's first instinct is to cover up his neck with the blanket, then he throws a look at Jungwoo's collar and remembers whom he has sitting in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jungwoo smiles.

"Wassup." Yukhei supplies from over his shoulder.

When Jaehyun has climbed his way to his feet again, he says: "Hey guys." Thankfully, he sees the apologetic look on Doyoung's face and shakes his head with a suppressed chuckle.

They sit in silence for an awkward minute, until Jungwoo clears his throat: "Yukhei?"

As if stung by a bee, Yukhei jumps and moves to take Jaehyun's arm, "Come on, Mark wants to see you."

"Huh?" Jaehyun looks back and forth between his fellow house-mate and Doyoung, "W-why I was with him just an hour ago. I wanted to-"

"A physics project."

"Physics-?"

Jungwoo sighs and Doyoung can literally see his last nerve rip on his face, "We don't have physics at Hogwarts Honeybunny, that's a muggle-thing. Now please Jaehyun, just go, before I have to settle with the guilt of choking Doyoung's boyfriend into unconsciousness."

Definitely alarmed by the threat, Jaehyun gives Doyoung an apologetic look and waves. Doyoung tries to apologize, but Yukhei is already practically carrying Jaehyun out of the hospital wing. When the door falls shut, Jungwoo turns back to him and gives him a look. It's an expression that is impossible to read, one of Jungwoo's unbearable traits that Doyoung hates as much as he envies it.

"So-"

"How the heck did you manage to get charmed by Lee Jeno?" Jungwoo snarls.

Doyoung frowns, "I mean- he used a wand, if that's what you're ask-"

"He's a moron Doyoung. Sweet, but not very bright on the intellect part." The Hufflepuff shuffles, "The best part is that even though he wanted to transform you into a goat, it didn't work completely." Doyoung's eyes widen and he reaches to grab the blanket, realizing he has yet to actually SEE the damage done. But Jungwoo stops him immediately, his hands pushing Doyoung's own back into his lap, "trust me, it's better if you don't."

Letting his head fall into the pillow, Doyoung groans, "I don't even remember what happened."

"You had a fight, or well-" Jungwoo sighs, "Donghyuck had one and, despite being not involved at all, you were the only one getting harmed. Good job Do."

"You make it sound like that's my fault."

"Oh no, it's definitely Jeno's fault. Maybe also a little bit of Mark's and Jisung's and a lot of Donghyuck's. Sharing is caring, you know?" There's sympathy in his gaze then, when Jungwoo absentmindedly plays with his Hufflepuff-sweater sleeves, "Donghyuck is worse. And I mean worse than ever."

"Crap. Why?"

"He feels guilty for–" Jungwoo huffs, "more things than I can count. I think he even mentioned world hunger once or twice. The thing is, he's been locking himself up since the fight and even skipped Quidditch practice. If he keeps doing that, Yuta will definitely bench him for the rest of the year and he'll end up having neither Mark, nor Quidditch."

Doyoung nods, trying to figure out a solution is definitely tougher than it should be, "What should we do?"

"I think you should talk to him."

Shaking his head, Doyoung bites his lip, "Why not ask Taeil? They're just as good friends."

"Taeil has been acting...ominous. Meaning, even more quiet and avoiding than usual." Jungwoo says, "You know, ever since the beginning of the school year, you guys have all been acting really weird around each other."

The beginning of the school year. When a certain Slytherin had snuck into his dorm room to declare he has a dragon. When Doyoung had agreed to take care of said dragon with him. When they had built a secret friendship. Building secrets on more secrets. He keeps blaming his friends for lying and keeping secrets from others, yet he realizes he might be the worst of them all. A wolf in sheep's clothing. A model liar. Somehow, that makes him feel even more like crap than fighting with Taeil.

"It's my fault." Doyoung realizes.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is Doyoung." Jungwoo says softly, "Only- Only whom will find a solution."

Doyoung looks at his friend more closely; he looks exhausted and worried and Doyoung feels selfish for not noticing, "Is it that bad?"

"You were always that trio with the perfect harmony, Do. Everyone liked to hang out with you, because you just worked so well and now? I don't even know what happened. Was it Donghyuck's fight with Mark? Did someone hurt Taeil? Was it me?"

"You?" Doyoung asks, his eyes wide, "No, god Jungwoo, trust me that the cause was everything but you."

Looking like a kicked puppy, Jungwoo asks: "Then what was it?"

Doyoung just shrugs, even though he knows the answer very well: It was a single, beautiful, scaled and very rare secret.

\--*--

Three days later, Doyoung is finally allowed to get out of the hospital wings. His legs are back to normal. Thankfully, because the sight he had been greeted with after lifting his blanket for the first time had been a little traumatizing. There's no doubt he'd have to get back at Jeno for the whole deal. Maybe Jisung and Mark as well. Just because he feels like being stuck with a pair of goat-legs for several days is a good enough excuse to let hell loose on everyone he pleases.

He's glad to be back in his dorm tough, because despite Jaehyun, Jungwoo and even Yukhei trying to make the stay as enjoyable as possible for him, Doyoung doubts he has ever experienced anything more boring than his stay. To his surprise, around the second day, he had woken up to a package, filled with his favorite candy and a book. Taeil's signature had made the happiness bloom in his chest, it seems that his fellow Ravenclaw isn't as mad with him as he had initially thought. What is not surprising is that Donghyuck remained absent from his list of visitors. Jungwoo kept updating him on Donghyuck's condition and it seems he's still very caught up with the whole emotional roller coaster, so Doyoung is not insulted by the fact that his friend took some time for himself.

What makes him sad is the absence of someone else though. Taeyong hadn't even sent a letter or a package like Taeil. He hadn't checked up on Doyoung or at least told Jaehyun to let him know he hopes he'll get better soon. It hurts a little, since honestly after everything, Doyoung had expected Taeyong to visit. He had spent his holidays moping and missing the Slytherin and now, that he obviously should be back around the school grounds, he couldn't even take a second to visit Doyoung in his distressed state?

Maybe, the connection between them isn't as tight as Doyoung had assumed, after all. Or perhaps, he didn't know? That seems unlikely, to be honest. God, what if something happened to him and that's why he couldn't come visit? Doyoung doesn't know what to feel or think. Therefore, the only solution he can come up with, is ask Taeyong, the next time they see each other in class.

That plan doesn't quite work out though, because for the whole day, Taeyong stays vacant of the classroom. He doesn't even attend care of magical creatures. Doyoung would have bet his kidney that the Slytherin would never want to miss out on playing around with the very creatures he adores so much.

The thing is Doyoung doesn't know what could have possibly occurred for Taeyong to completely disappear. Trying to rake his brain for anything Taeyong could have mentioned, Doyoung wastes his classes away and even forgets to take notes. Jungwoo asks him if he's okay and he tells him that he's fine. Which is not a lie, he's just distracted. Maybe, it's a bit of a lie because he's starting to feel hurt and admittedly also a little angry about the whole deal. He really thought Taeyong would be more of a communicator but judging from his past behavior, Doyoung might as well accept that he has no idea what goes on in Taeyong's mind.

He sits with Jaehyun at lunch, later that day. The only ones around them are Renjun, Jungwoo and Yukhei and with a pang in his heart, Doyoung realizes how many of his friends aren't here. It's strange to be such a little group, when usually their table is filled with rowdy Quidditch players, nerdy smartasses and Donghyuck's screeches, whenever someone pushes the squid pasta a little too close to him.

"You're so quiet today." Jaehyun notes and his arm wraps around Doyoung's shoulders to pull him in.

"Yeah, I've just... been thinking a lot." Doyoung mumbles into his chest.

"About Donghyuck?"

"Partly", he says. Then, he pulls away and looks at Jaehyun properly, "Say, did Taeyong come back from the holidays at all? I haven't seen him around."

Jaehyun looks taken aback by the question but he shakes his head nonetheless, "Taeyong is here, I just greeted him in the hallway today. We've been studying yesterday, too."

Doyoung's heart clenches. So, Taeyong seems to actually be avoiding him. That hits hard. Why would he do that? Doyoung hadn't done anything at all, that could hurt him. They had been fine, when Taeyong left for his visit home, to see his family. Now, it's all radio silence.

"Hey, come on I can tell that something is on your mind, other than Donghyuck." Jaehyun pulls him closer, his eyes filled with worry. Doyoung realizes how lucky he is once again, but his heart is too distracted to feel grateful, "I'm here to listen, you know?"

"It's nothing, really." When Jaehyun lifts a skeptical brow at him, he knows he has no chance of lying himself out of this, "I mean, I have this friend. Him and I have grown really close the last months – at least that's what I thought." The Gryffindor nods along and it's comforting enough for Doyoung to allow his words to flow, "He's been acting strange in the past too. Occasionally he'd be really distant or mad, without any reason. The next day, everything was back to normal. Before the long weekend, we were on really good terms, I missed him a lot and I thought he did the same. But, when I was in the hospital wing, he didn't even send a note or came to visit. I'm just... do you think I hurt him? Because, I really have no idea what I could have done to get such a reaction."

For a long moment, Jaehyun contemplates his words. It means a lot that seemingly Jaehyun is really trying to find a solution for the things he had just heard. Doyoung feels a little overwhelmed with gratitude then and lifts Jaehyun's hand, to place a peck on the back. Smiling slowly, Jaehyun rests his free hand against Doyoung's cheek.

"Of course I can't tell you exactly what your friend is thinking", Jaehyun says, "but if I know one thing, it's that if I were him, there's no way I would be mad with you for anything. Whatever happened to him, for him to act the way he does, might not even involve you at all."

It's not quite what Doyoung wanted to hear, but he squeezes Jaehyun's hand in a silent thanks anyways, "So, what do I do?"

"Let time take care of it. Maybe, he just needs some distance and time to deal with things by himself."

Jaehyun looks happy with his own answer, but Doyoung is anything but. He doesn't want to wait any longer, the feeling of missing Taeyong and worrying over him keep digging into his heart like needles. Doyoung doesn't know how much longer he can take it. When he thinks about Jaehyun's words, they don't make much sense either, because Taeyong had spoken to him. One thing Jaehyun said, does stick with him though: What if the whole deal really doesn't have anything to do with him? Sure, Taeyong had spoken to Jaehyun and not him. But maybe, it wasn't that Taeyong spoke to everyone but Doyoung and instead that he only spoke to Jaehyun. They are best friends after all.

If whatever the problem is, really doesn't involve him that only serves to ignite Doyoung's worry even further. He just wishes Taeyong would stop avoiding him. That would make it a lot easier to find and confront him.

God, he just needs a break of all of these thoughts running through his head, "I'll go upstairs and take a nap, before classes start again." he declares.

"You want me to come along?" Jaehyun asks and his intentions are so obviously pure, Doyoung wants to hit his head against the tabletop.

"Uh, I think I'll just", he gulps and shrugs, "You mind if I decline?"

When Jaehyun shakes his head with a warm smile, Doyoung really thinks he deserves to be hit in the face, for denying him, "Not at all. You probably need some time for yourself, to think about stuff. If you need something though, I'll probably be in the courtyard, yeah?"

"Thank you." It's the most sincere thanks he has ever voiced.

Just because he wants Jaehyun to know how thankful he is, he presses a loving kiss to his lips. The Gryffindor smiles against his lips and kisses him like a gentleman. It makes Doyoung's heart flutter and his feelings for Jaehyun re-ignite. When he pulls away, he takes a moment to really look Jaehyun in the eyes and as he smiles, Doyoung can't help, but to do the same. With a last warm kiss, Doyoung raises from his spot and leaves Jaehyun behind in the great hall.

Admittedly, he feels a little bad for lying, but he couldn't really tell Jaehyun the truth about his destination either. His feet trail the familiar path without him even thinking about it anymore. On his way he gets greeted by several students, asking how his legs are and he has half a mind to reassure them of his recovery and then quickly leave them behind. Before he can grasp the situation, he's already walking down the last empty corridor. Luckily, as usual the area is vacant – no nosy students or potential witnesses.

He pushes open the storage room door and slips inside, closing it with a gentle click. Do is all over him in a matter of seconds and he lets her sit on his shoulder, despite the pain that her claws leave in his muscle. She's grown a lot bigger, Doyoung notices for the first time. At the beginning, she had barely resembled a puppy, now she's on her best way to be comparable to a wolf. Scratching the spot beneath her chin, he found she likes best, Doyoung trails through the room, with the intention to take a seat at the window sill.

Until he hears it. It's soft, barely there, but the empty walls of the storage room echo the sniffling like a megaphone. Doyoung stops short for a moment. Panic sends a bitter taste to the back of his tongue. Had someone discovered their hiding spot? But how did they get past Do, without scaring her to death or worse – actually getting hurt? He frowns and gently nudges the dragon from his shoulder. She jumps to the floor like a cat and slithers behind a couple of old cupboards that have seen better times. That's where the sniffling comes from, Doyoung realizes.

With a thumping heart, he walks closer, until he can peer around the edge of one of the cupboards. What he sees makes his heart heavy; It's Taeyong, to his surprise. Do is wrapped around him tightly, snout nudging against his face gently. His features are painted with tear streaks and his body is still shaking with tiny, pathetic sobs. For a moment, Doyoung questions whether this is a trick of some sort. Taeyong doesn't cry – he's the tough guy, who isn't scared of anything. He realizes his mistake: Taeyong is scared of things. 'I'm scared of heights'. Doyoung realizes after all, he still has to discover so many facets of Taeyong. Of course Taeyong cries. If he didn't, how would he be able to comfort people the way he did with Doyoung and Donghyuck?

"Tae..." The name leaves his lips in a sad whisper.

Taeyong's eyes jolt up in shock, as if he hadn't even noticed Doyoung approaching. His palms rub at his face immediately, trying to get rid of the teary mess. It hurts a little, to see the way Taeyong is so desperate to hide his emotions. It's not because Doyoung is butt hurt about it, he just wishes the Slytherin could feel comfortable enough to drop this wall, he has built. Even, if it is just for a short moment.

"Oh god", Taeyong mumbles, his voice scratchy, "What- what are you doing here Doyoung? You scared me to death."

"I guess I came for the same reason as you did", Doyoung admits and sits down in front of him, "A break."

The muscles in Taeyong's jaw are moving rapidly; clenching and unclenching. Doyoung can only assume he is still trying not to cry. Do looks confused – unfamiliar with a display of such emotion – and she keeps poking Taeyong with her snout. Doyoung can tell he doesn't like it much, with the way he's flinching at her touch. So, he does the only reasonable thing that comes to his mind and makes a clicking sound with his tongue, poking Do's side. The dragon whips her head around in surprise and then follows his motions, settling in his lap instead.

"My god, you have about as much empathy as Renjun." Doyoung scolds the dragon.

Taeyong lets out a small huff and Doyoung hopes it was the product of a laugh. He looks up, to muster Taeyong's state. His hair is a mess, as if he had outright torn at it with his hands. The school uniform on his body is thrown on messily and he even wears the jumper inside-out. Never had he thought he would see Taeyong in a state like this, but he thinks it shouldn't surprise him as much as it does.

"Taeyong", he mumbles, absentmindedly petting the dragon in his lap, "What happened?"

The Slytherin sniffs, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his jumper, "It's nothing, just- I saw it coming."

"Bullshit, it's not nothing." Doyoung says softly.

"It's really not that important, Doyoung, please-"

"It is to me." he throws Taeyong a look that he hopes is reassuring, "If you don't feel like talking, that's okay too. But don't think that whatever got you into this state isn't important."

Taeyong looks at him for a moment, as if he's trying to decide whether Doyoung is saying the truth. He does mean it though, so there is no reason to break their eye contact or to tug at his sleeves. In the last weeks, Taeyong had been there for him repeatedly, always the strong one. Now, Doyoung is more than ready to return the favor. He isn't even mad that Taeyong hadn't visited him in the hospital wing, anymore. He doesn't even question why he had avoided Doyoung since he came back, anymore. Right now, he just wants to be there for his friend.

"Do you remember when you told me I should talk to my father?" Taeyong finally whispers.

Doyoung nods, "At Hogsmeade."

"I did as you suggested. When I got home, I sat down with him and tried to explain what I had planned to do in the future", Taeyong's breath is speeding up quickly and Doyoung can only place a gentle palm on his knee to calm him, "He didn't interrupt me, so I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him. I thought that, maybe, my arguments were reasonable. That my love and passion for the creatures were enough."

He gulps and then the sobs are back, breaking through his body like the jolts of a horsewhip, "When I was done explaining I-" his voice breaks, "I pulled TY out of my pocket, to show him and he- oh god."

Doyoung hadn't thought that Taeyong could get any smaller, but with the way he curls in on himself now, he barely resembles a scared child anymore. He doesn't know what to do, if it's okay to touch Taeyong, or not – if he should say something, or not. Unable to watch Taeyong shake like this anymore, he pushes Do aside and crawls to Taeyong's side. Every move he makes is careful, watching out for any sign of discomfort or panic that the Slytherin could have. But Taeyong stays curled up, even when Doyoung's arm wraps around his shoulders. Pulling Taeyong's head beneath his chin, Doyoung lets him sob into his chest, as he rubs soothing circles into his friend's back.

When Taeyong finally untangles and grasps Doyoung's uniform, to pull him impossibly closer, he dares to ask: "What did he do?"

Another sob jolts through the Slytherin, "H-he... He said that t-these creatures don't deserve to be treated like friends. T-that they're m-made to obey and be disciplined and that I w-was a fool for having a dream like this." Doyoung frowns, his fists balling in anger at the things he hears, "I was about t-to push TY back into my pocket and leave, b-but my father, he-"

By now, his sobs have turned to agonized cries. It's scary, the way he sounds like the pain he feels is too much to even comprehend. Doyoung pulls him even closer against his own body; partly for Taeyong and partly for himself. He should have never told Taeyong to do this. How could he have been so naive? Then again, who would have thought that Mr. Lee was such a horrible person?

"Taeyong", Doyoung blinks the tear away that rolls from his eye, a dark hunch in the back of his mind, "What did he do?"

"H-he" Taeyong's nails are digging into his back now, holding onto something – anything. Doyoung doesn't even care, "He killed TY. He's dead Doyoung, he's gone."

He screams into Doyoung's chest then. The fabric of the clothes there muffles his voice, but Doyoung still feels it vibrate through his entire body. All the pain and mourning in Taeyong's heart crashes against him and he feels numb with it. He lets Taeyong cry and scream and tear at his uniform, until all the energy and adrenaline has left him and he's only a heavy tangle of limbs, still trying to hold on. Do seems scared by her mother dragon's behavior, but when Doyoung stretches out a hand towards her and leads her into Taeyong's arms, he thinks she finally understands. Taeyong holds onto her, the way he had done with Doyoung. And she's strong enough to take it. The one magical creature that is still there, with Taeyong after loosing a friend.

They stay there for the rest of the day, classes be damned. Taeyong is silent most of the time and occasionally, he will start crying again, but Doyoung is always there to pull him close when it happens. When the windows start to darken slowly, Taeyong is completely boneless from all the crying he's done. One can tell, by the way his head is resting on Doyoung's shoulder. Do is beat, too; fast asleep between their outstretched legs, as they lean against the wall.

"I'm sorry for not dropping by." Taeyong finally whispers, "I heard you were in the hospital wing. What happened?"

"It's nothing really, just Jeno and his crappy magic." Doyoung says, taking Taeyong's hand in his own.

Taeyong sniffs and clears his throat, "Do I have to hunt him down?"

Doyoung chuckles softly, "Nah, I'll just have him do my potions assignment or something."

"That's a mild punishment, don't you think?"

"Excuse you", Doyoung sasses, "that thing has to be eight thousand words."

Taeyong makes a disgusted noise, then they're back to silence. Do snores away between them and Doyoung has to keep blinking to not fall asleep as well. He can tell Taeyong is dozing off too, so he decides to speak up, before he gets the chance to fall asleep and wake up with a 45-degree-neck.

"I thought you were mad at me." Doyoung admits.

"Why?"

He shrugs and softly apologizes, when Taeyong whines, "I thought you were avoiding me. That I did something."

"I was avoiding you." Taeyong admits and the confession hits Doyoung a little harder than he thought, "I just... I actually wanted to keep this from you. Deal with it by myself."

Doyoung huffs, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want it to affect you." The Slytherin sits up, head raising from Doyoung's shoulder to look him in the eye, "You had so much faith, back at Hogsmeade. I didn't want you to loose it, just because my father is like this." he sighs, "So, I planned on getting over it and then pretend like everything went well. It just took me a lot longer than I had anticipated."

Doyoung reaches out and intertwines their hands, "I shouldn't have told you to go. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"I knew you would say that." Taeyong says, with a tiny smile, "That's also why I didn't want to tell you."

"But, it's the truth."

"Yeah, maybe it wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell me to go." Taeyong admits, "But despite everything, I'm glad. If I could turn back time, maybe I would have done things different, but I can't. There's no use in regretting, when you can't do anything about it."

"But-"

"I'm telling you, it's not your fault." The Slytherin squeezes his hand, face serious, "I wanted to speak up, since years now. You gave me the last bit of courage I needed and I'm thankful for that, always."

Doyoung lowers his eyes, mustering their locked hands, "I miss him already."

"Yeah, me too."

Huffing, Doyoung drops his shoulders and throws a quick glance at Do, "What will you do now?"

Taeyong tilts his head, "About what?"

"I mean, you can't give up on this dream, Tae. You're born for it. I don't know anyone who loves these creatures more than you do. They need you. Because, they do deserve a home and they deserve to be treated with respect and love." Doyoung says, his heart heavy and desperate, "If you don't fight for them, who will?"

He sees Taeyong deflate a little and his eyes wander to Do as well. He's definitely conflicted and Doyoung can only assume that his own words are battling the memories that had broken his heart. Out of instinct, he squeezes Taeyong's hand a bit tighter. A silent plead. A plead to not give up, despite his world falling apart.

"If I disobey my father, he will abandon me, Doyoung. My own family." Taeyong whispers.

Without thinking, Doyoung reaches out his free hand. He rests his palm against Taeyong's cheek, pushing softly to make him look at him. Taeyong seems taken aback, but he leans into the touch still.

Doyoung doesn't hesitate, his voice steady, as he says: "He's not the only family you have."

There's a tear on Taeyong's cheek again and Doyoung wipes it aside with his thumb. Fortunately, it seems like this time, the tear isn't a sad one. Before Doyoung can properly react, Taeyong's arms are around him, in a tight and warm hug. Smiling softly, Doyoung reciprocates and buries his nose in Taeyong's neck. The scent he smells is familiar by now; so distinctly Taeyong that Doyoung thinks he could pick it out anywhere.

When they separate, Doyoung pulls out his wand, "Look, I've been practicing."

Murmuring a small spell, the tip of his wand starts to illuminate in a soft light. Blue fog wafts from the wood, pouring down on the floor like water. It starts to form like clay and soon, a small moving thing jumps around their laps. It's a dragon, glowing in the same glassy fashion as Taeyong's birds. When Doyoung looks at Taeyong, he finds his eyes wide and his lips opened a little in awe. Then, when the glowing dragon climbs his sleeve in a clumsy fashion, he starts to laugh and Doyoung never felt more relieved. He has Taeyong's smile back for now, that's all he wants.

With a grin, Taeyong takes out his own wand and charms one of his infamous birds into the room. Doyoung's dragon starts chasing the bird around in true Do-fashion and the two boys watch the exchange with happy giggles. The blue and orange light of their magic mixes in the dark storage room and gives them a completely new kind of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches for Taeyong I´m so- oof why did I do this to him? o(〒﹏〒)o
> 
> RIP TY TT You were the best kneazle of all time :( 
> 
> Story aside, I´ve been feeling soooo bored lately, nothing is fun anymore! I guess it´s because of quarantine :/ I really hope we get over this whole situation soon, my sanity is shaking XD I hope yours is holding up better! My mom said this is the perfect opportunity to do what I never have time for, but I did everything I planned. I just want something consequent to do u know? Like a job, or studies or something like that! 
> 
> At least I managed to work on my coming off age Markhyuck story! That´s the only thing that pulls me through this whole thing haha! Remember to take care of yourself and your body and mental health! Those are both coexistent, after all! If your body feels good, your mind will feel better and vice-versa! I´ve been working out so much my thighs actually feel like stone when I flex them ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> How have YOU been?? And how do you like the story development? Are you heartbroken as I am? What are your thoughts where the story will go? We´re already half-way in, so there isn´t much time left to solve all the struggles! (」°ロ°)」
> 
> Anyways, I hope I´ll see you again soon! Thanks again for reading this chapter and double thanks for all the love I´ve received!! It´s truly amazing and I feel so so lucky to have you guys!! TAT <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the conflicts around Doyoung seem to finally untangle, he completely forgets about his own chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

If Doyoung has learned anything from the conversation yesterday night, he thinks it's that sometimes, you have to get out of your own head for the sake of others. He had been self-centered, thinking that Taeyong was mad with him and worrying about things that only involved him. Yet, Taeyong had clearly stated that none of the happenings were his fault. Things often turn out different than you expect them to, especially when it comes to people's emotions and their reasons for such. So, now he knows how to solve at least one of his problems.

He sits through History of magic like a dead man walking, running on two hours of sleep. Taeyong had insisted that Doyoung was free to leave and go to sleep but the Ravenclaw didn't like the thought of leaving his friend alone after the whole deal. So, he stayed with Taeyong, until they both almost fell asleep in the storage room and decided to call it a day. Now, he can barely take notes of what the teacher is saying in the front. Taeyong doesn't seem very tired, maybe he can copy his notes later on.

However, as soon as the class ends, Doyoung is on his feet and wide-awake. He only has a few minutes to catch his friend in the break between this class and the next one and Taeil is probably on the other side of the castle right now. He puts everything he has into his legs and storms out of the door, leaving a very confused Taeyong, Jungwoo and Jaehyun behind. Admittedly, he is betting on luck right now, since he's not quite sure whether Taeil will really be there. But luck has worked in his favor a couple of times already, so he's optimistic.

Crossing the courtyard, he runs into a small group of Hufflepuffs, apologizes and speeds down another hallway. The sweat is building on his forehead, but he's determined. And his determination pays off, when he sees Taeil on his way to his next class with-

Doyoung stops short, eyes wide. Johnny is next to him and they're in the middle of a conversation, but their hands are intertwined. They have that couple-aura around them that always pisses of single people. When Johnny parts from Taeil, to go to his own class, they exchange a kiss. A kiss! In public! That's not very secretive.

As soon as Taeil manages to tear his eyes from Johnny, he spots Doyoung at the end of the hallway. He doesn't look sheepish, like Doyoung would have expected. Instead, the Ravenclaw rolls his eyes and motions a 'come along' with his hand. Without hesitation, Doyoung scrambles after his friend and Taeil leads them through the castle. They don't talk, but the tension of their fight is still there. Doyoung feels like he should stay silent though, until Taeil gives him the go. Their walk is endless and at some point, they reach the small exit towards the forbidden woods, just outside of the planthouses. There, on the stone steps, Taeil finally sits down and pats the space next to him.

Smiling in thanks, Doyoung falls on his butt next to him and puts his book bag aside, "Look, I'm sorr-"

"You were right." Taeil interrupts him and Doyoung can only stare at his friend in surprise, "I wasn't happy with hiding. Neither was I happy with not committing to what we had. I understood his concerns and at the same time, I was scared he would break things off, if I told him I would like things to be different. Because, you see, he really is the sweetest person I've ever been with." He's twirling a lonely cluster of grass between his fingers, not daring to meet Doyoung's eyes just yet, "I started feeling like that long before our fight but... I think what you said – even though the way you said it sucked ass – I needed to hear it."

"So, you talked to him?" Doyoung asks softly.

"I did. And at first, we fought as well. He panicked and thought I didn't understand him and we... we just didn't talk for a couple of days." Taeil smiles – a nostalgic kind of expression, as he remembers, "I couldn't take it anymore and I was absolutely willing to go back to how things were. A bit desperate, I know." he chuckles, "But he admitted that he was being stupid and we talked things out. I tried to explain to him why being with me wouldn't make him seem weak. That together, we'd be even stronger. He has his troubles, I have mine, but we understood each other and now..."

With a pleased smile, Doyoung leans back against the stone steps, "Now, you're the parents of Hogwarts."

"Shut up!" Taeil laughs and hits him on the arm.

When Doyoung's laughter has calmed down a little, he sighs and wraps an arm around Taeil's shoulders, "I should have trusted you." he admits, "Even, if I didn't like it, the way I pushed you wasn't fair. You're my best friend and instead of worrying about your decisions, I should concentrate on being there for you, in case you make the wrong ones."

"Well said." Taeil admits and pinches Doyoung's cheek with his thumb and index.

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

They sit in comfortable silence for a little, skipping their next class in favor of catching up on the time they've been apart. It only really dawns on Doyoung then, how much he missed Taeil. Everyday, they spend around each other and, although Taeil is often a calm and timid personality, his presence is more grounding and strong than anyone else's. Maybe, Doyoung should show more appreciation around his friend in the future. He just hopes that this fight could strengthen their friendship in some way.

"That makes one less thing Jungwoo has to worry about." Doyoung finally says.

Taeil tilts his head, "Worry?"

"Yeah, it got to him a bit that our friend group started getting so dysfunctional." he explains.

Laughing, Taeil leans his elbows against the steps above him, "There's still someone to worry about though."

"Donghyuck..."

"Donghyuck." Taeil nods, "I visited him yesterday. Or at least, I tried to." When Doyoung frowns at him in question, he heaves a deep sigh, "When I tried to get into the Hufflepuff dorms, he locked the door from the inside with a spell. It's a miracle the other Hufflepuffs still manage to get in to sleep. He's barricaded himself in there."

Doyoung pouts his lips, "Yeah, Donghyuck has always had a inclination for the dramatic."

"We need to do something, if this continues, he'll end up repeating the year. Or worse – he'll get banned from the Quidditch-team completely." Taeil says.

"Something needs to be done." Doyoung declares and gets up from his spot, "And I'm afraid it has to be done by us."

Taeil looks up at him with a lazy grin, "Doesn't sound like anything we can't handle."

"My point exactly." He stretches a hand out towards Taeil and pulls him to his feet, "but until then, we should make sure we don't have to repeat the year ourselves."

Humming his agreement, Taeil places a hand on Doyoung's shoulder, "It's good to have you back Do."

Feeling the warmth spread in his chest, Doyoung pulls Taeil into a hug, "Likewise."

They part, to at least attend the few classes they still have left today. Doyoung finds he feels a lot lighter in his steps. The fight with Taeil had weighed him down enough, to make his brain and heart tired beyond belief. Now, with his mind clear and the guilt washed away, he is more optimistic. He'll find a solution for Donghyuck's situation and if it's the last thing he'll do. The three of them will go back to being the same strong team they always were, he'd make sure of that.

As he sits down in his D.A.D.A. class, spreading his books across the table, Jaehyun sits down next to him. He presses a sweet kiss to Doyoung's cheek and the Ravenclaw loops an arm around the other's.

"You look a lot brighter today." Jaehyun remarks with a pleased smile, "Sorted out your troubles?"

Doyoung hums, "One of them at least. Thanks again for letting me chew off your ear."

Jaehyun laughs, "That's what I'm here for."

"You know", Doyoung looks at him with what he hopes are reassuring eyes, "If you ever need to talk, or just some company, I'm happy to be there for you as well."

"Sounds very nice", Jaehyun rubs his nose against his cheek and it makes Doyoung giggle, "I might just take you up on the company offer. You up for a date?"

Tilting his head, Doyoung looks at the Gryffindor – interest piqued, "Listening."

From the corner of his eye, Doyoung can see a familiar figure enter the classroom. Taeyong looks a lot better; his hair is back to being styled perfectly into place and the red rims around his eyes have disappeared after a bit of time and sleep. When they lock eyes, Doyoung gives him a soft smile. Taeyong reciprocates at first, then his eyes hush to Jaehyun and his eyes darken a little. He keeps the smile on his face, but it seems a lot tighter than before. Then, he moves to take his seat. Doyoung frowns in confusion. He's probably salty that his best friend isn't sitting next to him today. Shrugging, Doyoung turns his attention back to Jaehyun.

"My plan involves the river, a blanket and some goods that I can smuggle out of the kitchen." Jaehyun explains with a proud smile.

Doyoung hums, playing along, "So, I'm assuming you're going to get us a bunch of drugs from the kitchen, then wrap them in a blanket and escape through the sewers, where you'll possibly land in the river and get to safely escape."

For a moment, Jaehyun looks taken aback. Then he laughs, "Exactly." Doyoung laughs along and once they've both calmed down a little, Jaehyun says: "No, but seriously; How do you feel about a picnic?"

"How about this Sunday?"

"We got a date then." Jaehyun smirks.

"Seven in a row!" Doyoung says with enthusiasm and boxes Jaehyun's shoulder, "We're doing good."

Jaehyun laughs and leans his head on Doyoung's shoulder. It's nice to realize he's back on track, as soon as the class starts and he manages to take decent notes again. At the amount of filled pergament, Jaehyun gasps a little, but in opposition to Jungwoo's usual reaction, Doyoung thinks it's a positive sound, rather than a mocking one.

The only thing that keeps distracting him, is a certain Hufflepuff, just a few rows down from them. Yuta is invested as well, asking questions every now and then. There's a long scratch across his cheek and Doyoung can only assume he has it from Quidditch practice. This guy's obsession is really something else. He always gives more than he needs to give. Doyoung understands that that's exactly the reason why Hufflepuff has the best chances of winning the Quidditch cup this year, but he thinks the Quidditch-themed quill is a little much.

As soon as the Professor declares the class done for the day, Doyoung jumps out of his seat. Absentmindedly, he leaves his stuff behind and runs after Yuta, who rushes out of the classroom as well. When he manages to get a hold on the Hufflepuff's shoulder, Doyoung pulls him back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Yuta frowns at him in confusion for a moment, then his face relaxes with realization, "Is this about Donghyuck?"

Doyoung rubs the back of his neck, "Look, I know you said what you said, but I was hoping that maybe, if you heard someone else's point of view, you'd reconsider."

"You got five minutes." Yuta sighs.

"I know that there isn't a reason to take Donghyuck from the team, if he dates Mark." Doyoung explains, "They'll be two opposing players, like they always were."

Yuta lifts a brow, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because they both love Quidditch! They wouldn't risk giving you a reason to throw them out." Doyoung says.

"Then, why not give up the dating thing in the first place?"

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung tries to compose himself, "I mean, I bet you've had a crush at some point as well-"

"I have a girlfriend."

"-and you know how sometimes the feelings you get with those, make you act without thinking."

Yuta crosses his arms, "That's exactly my point. What if they 'act without thinking' through a game?"

Doyoung whines, then suddenly, there's a hand on his shoulder. He turns and finds Jaehyun, a worried look in his eyes and he hands him his book bag. Silently thanking him, he presses a quick peck to the Gryffindor's cheek and turns back to Yuta.

"Because, they love Quidditch." Doyoung's eyebrows raise at Jaehyun speaking up, "And if you really made them decide, they WILL choose Quidditch, even if it breaks their heart."

"Right." Doyoung agrees, "We just thought that maybe, you could consider leaving out the heartbreaking part. I'm sure it could increase the performance of your players."

Yuta scoffs, "I'm capable of increasing my players' performance just fine, thank you."

"Come on, Yuta. We just-"

"Like you mentioned." Yuta cuts him off, "I said. What I said. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

They watch him go in silence, until he's out of earshot, "Man, what a dick." Jaehyun says.

"I wish I could say I understood him, but that's just ridiculous." Doyoung agrees.

They start aimlessly walking the castle, talking about upcoming assignments, baby cat videos and the picnic date they have planned. Admittedly, Doyoung is already excited for their date. He's sure they're going to have a lot of fun together. Sometimes, he still can't believe that Jaehyun is dating him. Probably, because they went from Doyoung secretly admiring him from afar to kissing on a cool night in Hogsmeade and holding hands pretty quick. It's a little hard to keep up, but Doyoung tries to fully enjoy it as much as he can, still.

Like right now, when they get to a more secluded area of the castle and Doyoung stops him with a short pull. The Gryffindor seems surprised for a moment, but when Doyoung sends him a smile, he mirrors the expression fondly. Pulling Jaehyun by his nape, Doyoung presses a kiss to his lips. It's not shy, as usual, but confident and dynamic when they move. Jaehyun's hands wander to his hips, to pull him in a little and Doyoung lets him, because really; the closer they get the better.

He tries to shut his brain up, when Jaehyun's tongue dives into the mix and Doyoung opens his mouth willingly to reciprocate. He's not used to kissing the other boy like this, but he assumes that he had gained a lot of confidence from Doyoung initiating the kiss for the first time. So, kissing back and closing his eyes, he revels in the feeling of the handsome Gryffindor's kisses and his thumbs rubbing rhythmic circles into his body.

It's only when Jaehyun's hand wanders a little – dangerously close to Doyoung's bottom – that he opens his eyes in surprise. Then, he sees it: Over Jaehyun's shoulder, he has a perfect view on the hallway down to the small exit, near Hagrid's hut. The stony doorway, which had been empty before, now frames a glowing creature. For a second his heart stops short, because that dragon looks deceivingly like Do. However, there's a blue-ish glow to it and if Doyoung looks closer, he can see the treetops in the background shine through its body, like a ghost.

Doyoung is so invested in the discovery, he didn't realize he had stopped kissing back properly. Now, Jaehyun is pulling away with a confused frown. When he sees Doyoung's stare, he moves to turn around and follow his gaze, but Doyoung has half a mind to pull him back.

"Sorry, I thought I saw..." from the corner of his eye, he sees the dragon jump around in impatience, "Uhm, you know I just remembered that I... I have this really important thing to do."

"A thing?" Jaehyun asks, his face contorting into slight annoyance.

Doyoung winces, when he realizes after all the time, he finally managed to piss Jaehyun off, "Y-yeah. I just remembered and it's really important, but-"

"Am I being too fast for you?" Jaehyun interrupts him and Doyoung stops in confusion, "You know, if I ever overwhelm you with... us, then please tell me and don't just use a lame excuse to get out of it."

That takes Doyoung aback for a second. If only Jaehyun knew, that isn't the case at all, "Jae, you're not moving too fast for me, I promise you. I love being around you and that kiss – let me tell you – one for the history books, really." Jaehyun huffs a gentle laugh, "You're so loving and considerate; I'm not worried about you not understanding if I speak up. So, don't worry, I'm not trying to get out of it."

"You promise?" Jaehyun is still serious, but Doyoung can see the slight fury seep out of him already.

"Absolutely." Doyoung nods, "This thing is just... I need to go after it. But I promise, I'll visit after I'm done, just wait in the Gryffindor tower."

For a moment, Jaehyun just looks at him in silence. Just, when Doyoung thinks the dragon has already gotten bored and disappeared, he huffs, "Alright. Go do your... thing, I guess."

"Thank you." Doyoung says and he means it.

Before storming off, he makes sure to give Jaehyun a last lingering kiss. Then, he's already on his way down the hallway with an excited beat in his heart. The dragon picks up on his movements and jumps around happily, before storming ahead as well. Doyoung is pretty sure that's a sign to follow it. Could it be that a ghost dragon is haunting the castle? He wouldn't be surprised, with all the things he's seen in Hogwarts so far. Then again, it's a little strange to think that no one apart from him has ever spotted it. All he knows is, if he wants to find out the truth, he should follow the little creature.

The dragon speeds down the hill and past Hagrid's. Doyoung is just athletic enough to follow it without falling on his face. The wind brushes through his hair, as he follows the dragon through the grass and he can't help himself but to laugh loudly at the feeling. It's freeing, so euphoric and honestly, a welcome break from the past days, filled with worries, stress and problems to be solved. So, Doyoung lets it take over and fill him with the warmth of the moment one realizes they're ALIVE and has all the possibilities in the world splayed out in front of them.

When the dragon hushes across the border to the forbidden forest, he stops though. In broad daylight it looks less frightening than at night, but Doyoung isn't stupid enough to think the time of day makes it any less dangerous. But, the dragon is jumping around, waiting for him like an excited dog. It wants to show Doyoung something. And whatever it is, Doyoung wants to see it.

Following a little more cautious this time, he steps into the forbidden forest with a nervous tingle in his fingers. The dragon doesn't seem to be bothered by the several threats hidden away behind bushes and shadows, cast by the tree tops. Soon, the dragon stops at a shallow slope. As Doyoung stops next to it, he throws a look across the small dale and gasps.

"Been wondering how long you'd take, but I appreciate the hurry." Taeyong teases.

Doyoung is left to stare at him with his mouth agape. The dragon slithers to his side and then, as if sucked up, disappears in the tip of Taeyong's wand. A patronus. Doyoung huffs. It had been a Patronus, not a ghost. That's not the actual surprise though.

Taeyong is not alone. There are shimmering, white creatures around him and their white manes reflect the sun that breaks through with a magical whisper. Doyoung musters their dark eyes and the horns on their foreheads with the biggest wonder filling his insides. Unicorns. Three of them, to be exact. One of them seems to be grown out completely, looming over Taeyong's already tall frame. The other two are small and lanky, stumbling about and occasionally bumping into Taeyong's hip. Laughing, the Slytherin places a hand in one of the foal's hair and scratches lightly.

"Your Patronus is a dragon, are you kidding me?" Doyoung blurts and Taeyong laughs harder, "You're literally born to be with them. I'm surprised you don't breathe fire yet."

"Yet." Taeyong says with a grin, "You can come closer if you want, by the way. But slowly, they're very cautious, especially of men."

Nodding dumbly, Doyoung tries to make his way down the slope. When he steps on a bunch of fallen leaves, they loosen and he slips, falling right on his butt. The unicorns make shocked noises and move around a little uneasy, but when a wildly laughing Taeyong pets the big one on her shoulder, they calm down again. His face warm, Doyoung manages to get up with a pout again and brushes the leaves from his coat. Then, he resumes his journey.

"Not funny." he grumbles, as he steps up to Taeyong.

The Slytherin smirks, "Just a little funny."

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung stands next to the other boy, his eyes watching the unicorn by his side. It's huge, Doyoung is pretty sure with just one wrong step, it could break his toes, but there's something gentle in its eyes. A similar sight, to Do's beautiful, milky orbs. He gets a bit lost in the creature's gaze, forgetting the world around him. All that wavers around him, is the soft snuffling as the unicorn breathes and the warmth it radiates. Not quite the same as the fire in Do's body, but welcoming. Like the fireplace back at his mother's house.

"You're doing good." Taeyong praises with a smile, "She's not scared of you that must mean you're very relaxed."

Doyoung snorts, "I'm not actually doing anything."

"Try touching her. They love when you stroke the top of their nose."

Taking a deep breath, Doyoung straightens up and lifts his hand. The unicorn shies away for a moment and he freezes. Then, when he's sure she has calmed down, he moves again. Soon, there's a warm and soft nose beneath his fingers and it causes him to break out into a wide smile. He had petted horses before, but this is just a tad better.

"If I'm born to be with them, you're definitely a natural." Doyoung turns his head, to find Taeyong kneeling on the ground and scratching one of the foals' necks.

Doyoung doesn't respond, only huffs a tiny chuckle, "They're incredible. The most magical thing I've ever witnessed and that says a lot, coming from a pure blood." Taeyong chuckles, "But, I still wonder why you would take me here. Surely, letting someone else in on this secret is quite risky."

"It is." Taeyong agrees and gets to his feet again, "But like you said, they're the most magical thing a wizard could ever witness." his eyes trail to the mother and he strokes her shoulder with a soft smile, "I thought it would be a fitting gesture to say thank you."

Doyoung frowns, "For what?"

"For having my back, I guess. Holding me, when I cried. Giving me advice, when I needed it." Taeyong cringes, "Ugh, this is embarrassing."

"Sure is." Doyoung teases with a smirk. Then, he places his hand on Taeyong's shoulder, with a more serious expression, "I hope you know I'd do it over and over again."

Taeyong smiles at him for a moment. He seems to be in deep thought and Doyoung wonders whether he has said something strange. But, with the birds chirping above their heads and the gentle wind caressing their cheeks, he finds he feels content. Like he's home. The feeling shocks him for a second and he has to look away. It doesn't seem to bother Taeyong much.

"I never would have thought someone would ever say such a thing to me", Taeyong's gentle hands slide over the unicorn's neck, "and have me believe it."

Doyoung looks at the Slytherin in surprise, then he huffs a laugh, "Well, a good wizard knows his magic, I guess."

"Possibly."

The unicorn huffs then; demanding more attention. With a chuckle, Taeyong peppers it with gentle rubs and a kiss on the nose. It's the cutest thing Doyoung has ever seen him do. He never gives Do kisses, because god knows, one wrong move could cost him his nose. This though? Taeyong's lips look like they were made to smooch with love and affection. Doyoung thinks that all these creatures are so very lucky to have him. How could someone not see that? Why would his father deny him of something, he had obviously been born for? It seems unfair, beyond belief and Doyoung instantly hopes that Taeyong will find the courage to dismiss his father's words. His heart grows heavy, when he thinks about TY. It's going to be a tough fight and Taeyong will need every help he can get. Fortunately, Doyoung never seems to run out of dumb luck.

"Can I ask you something personal?" he mumbles, kneeling down to hold a hand out to the foals that remains shy around him.

"Since I possess the freedom to just not answer", Taeyong grins, "I suppose you can."

One of the foals tilts its head and stumbles closer. It's still a bit shaky on its legs, "When we first met, I caught you with... with TY." he sees Taeyong stutter in his motions and his gaze darken for a moment, "You were the same way I know you now; gentle, timid and harvesting this intense love for all of these creatures. It threw me off-guard, because I never knew you had this side to you. I thought you were-"

"The Ice prince." Taeyong gives a dry laugh, "Yeah, you weren't the only one. I never intended on letting a stranger in on... this passion of mine, but", his eyes trail over the unicorn's horn and down to its deep eyes with a loving expression, "somehow, they're the only thing that can make me loose sight of what I show and what I don't."

"That's what my question is about." Doyoung admits and taps his fingers on the ground, to lure the foal closer, "I asked you to be friends the next day and – sorry for the wording – you were a total asshat."

Taeyong winces; an apologetic gesture, "Yeah, I remember that."

"For a while, I honest to Merlin thought you had a second personality or something." Doyoung laughs and the Slytherin chimes in, "Just when I had accepted the fact that I would never be your friend, you showed up at my bed, at one a.m. with a dragon locked in a bathroom. So, here's my question:" The foal finally nudges his hand with the tip of its nose, "What was that about?"

For a little while, Taeyong looks distressed, his cheek squished against the unicorn so tightly, Doyoung thinks he might decide not to answer. As if to prompt him though, the unicorn huffs and takes a step to the side. With the soft wall gone, Taeyong stumbles for a moment and it causes Doyoung to laugh. This side of Taeyong truly is his favorite: Dorky, sweet and pure, even as he tries to hide it.

"I suppose the second personality is not so far off, except it's not a medical thing. It's more of a..." It seems to take Taeyong a great deal of bravery to spell out the words and Doyoung is even more thankful for that, "protective mechanism."

"Against what?"

"People seeing the truth." Taeyong says with a sad smile, "You must understand: I was raised with the belief that trust, connection and emotional bonds are just other words for weakness. Be the strongest and don't let anyone near you, that way you're invincible." his forehead falls against the unicorn and his breath stutters for a moment, "No one tells you, how very lonely you become, too. When you live like this, even your closest friends do not love you for the person you really are. It's like being a guest in the body of someone else and no one knows or cares that you're there as well."

Doyoung lets the foal gnaw on his uniform, "What about Jaehyun? And Johnny?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love them a lot, but I don't trust them. I would never tell them the truth about my dreams or my passions." Taeyong admits and Doyoung's heart breaks a little, upon recognizing the shame in his posture, "In fact, when I told my father about my dream job, I think that was the first time I ever opened up about it to anyone, on my own accord. As much as it was terrifying and painful, it was even more relieving. As if I got a piece of myself back."

"So you hid, because you were scared of getting hurt, I understand that." Doyoung nods, "But why me? When you told me about Do, why me of all people?"

A smile tugs at Taeyong's lips at the memory, "I guess, the fact that you wanted to be my friend, even after seeing this side of me, made you the only reasonable option. I panicked and for the first time, I needed another human to talk to. Really talk to.

I always thought that the creatures would be enough for me. I feared people, more than anything and yet, being alone crushed me. They were the only escape I had, but" he takes a deep breath, "I must admit, letting you in on this secret was probably the best decision I ever made."

"Do you feel less lonely?" Doyoung asks and his hands run through the foal's mane.

"Not only that." Taeyong smiles, "I feel like I belong. Like I'm myself and that's okay."

Doyoung looks at him in awe, "That sounds fantastic." Then, he gnaws on his lip, "Does that mean you trust me?"

"It was hard to, at first, but yes. I know you would never spill my secrets, to hurt me." Taeyong says.

"Sometimes, you have to keep a secret to protect yours-" Doyoung stops, "Oh my god, that's it! How could I have been so dense?!"

"Huh?"

"I have to go." Doyoung scrambles to his feet and the two foals look at him with wide eyes.

"Already?" Taeyong pouts, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you about it later, until then you genius", without thinking, Doyoung pulls Taeyong into a deep hug, "Thanks for saving my life."

In his euphoria, Doyoung presses a wet peck to Taeyong's cheeks and the skin lights up in a deep red. Not giving it too much thought, the Ravenclaw turns into the direction he had come from. After throwing a last good-bye over his shoulder, he takes off at the speed of light. This time, the journey back into the castle takes him even less time, than when he had stumbled after Taeyong's patronus. He's sweating and panting when he arrives at the Hufflepuff dorm, but there's no time to pay that a thought.

On one of the big sofas, he sees a huge book, hiding the boy that sits behind it. It's only, because of the huge mob of orange hair that he can tell, who might be reading 'history of magic – Vampire edition' at this hour of the day. As he looms over the edge, he finds Chenle giving him an unimpressed look.

"Can you do me a favor?" Doyoung asks.

Chenle slams the book shut and Doyoung can't help but wince a little, "Depends on the favor."

"You're friends with Mark, right?" Chenle nods, "Could you get him here?"

The Hufflepuff laughs dryly, "As if he would voluntarily set foot into this dorm after the whole thing with Donghyuck."

"Please Chenle. It's an emergency, can't you think of something?" Doyoung pleads.

"I could", shrugging, Chenle gives him a shit-eating grin, "but my incredible mind only serves for payment, I'm afraid."

He's very close to whipping this kid up the head, with his gigantic book, "Four chocolate frogs and I'll introduce you to Taeil."

"Keep your frogs." Chenle declares with a happy smile and jumps up from his seat.

Then, he's off and out of the Hufflepuff dorms. Doyoung wastes no time and heads for the sleeping chamber. When he reaches it, he slows down for a moment. He hasn't been able to check on Donghyuck properly, the boy had let no one into the room. Admittedly, Doyoung might be a bit worried as to what he will find on the other side of this door. Giving himself a shove, he knocks his knuckles against the wood and waits. To his surprise, the door opens right away.

Xiaojun looks at him with surprised eyes, "Hey Doyoung."

"Hey. Is, uh..."

The Hufflepuff steps back and waves Doyoung inside, "He's trying to suffocate himself with his blanket. Over there."

"Thanks." Doyoung mumbles and slides into the room.

Donghyuck looks awful. He's half hanging off the side of his bed and the pajamas he wears are rumpled and dirty. His hair stands out in an awkward fashion, with knots in every visible corner and his roots are visible again. That means, he hadn't even had the motivation to flick his wand once, to re-dye it. There are dark circles under his eyes and the whites of his eyeballs are bloodshot. He's lost weight – enough, even, to have his face look hollow. When he sees Doyoung, he doesn't even move or speak. All he does, is turn away and hide his face in his pillows.

"Donghyuck..." Doyoung whispers, a painful pang in his chest.

When the Hufflepuff notes his presence and recognizes him, he gives a soft whine. His whole body shuffles and his face disappears back beneath his pillow. Admittedly, Doyoung feels a little guilty for not having checked up on his friend sooner. Because, in all the time they have known each other, he has never seen Donghyuck so very defeated. The sunshine, the energetic Hufflepuff, the guy that always loves to make fun of everything and everyone – all of it seems to be gone. Like a snuffed out candle.

"Why are you here Doyoung, go away." Donghyuck mumbles into his pillow.

Sighing, the Ravenclaw falls onto the edge of his bed and gently pries the blanket from his friend, "You can't go on like this Hyuck."

"Then, what do you suggest I do?" a lonely tear springs free from Donghyuck's bloodshot eyes, "I broke the heart of the boy I liked. Now he hates me and I don't even get to play Quidditch anymore."

"He doesn't hate you Hyuck, what are you saying?" Doyoung sighs and rubs a hand over his friend's back, "I admit this whole thing is a bit messy, but I think I might have a solution."

"Really." Donghyuck's voice is monotone and Doyoung can immediately tell that he doesn't believe him.

"Yes", Doyoung nods, "And I'm surprised it took me so long to figure it out."

As if on cue, the door to the Hufflepuff-dorms opens and Chenle walks in, "I'm telling you, this muggle game really got me hooked. I didn't think there would be something like that. Thanks again, for wanting to help me, I've been stuck on this one – what do you call it, 'quest'? – for an eternity. But I refuse to let it best me."

"Don't worry Chenle, I played through it a couple of times I can help y-" Mark stops in the doorway, as soon as his eyes fall on Donghyuck and Doyoung, "Screw you, Zhong Chenle."

"Not very friendly, Lee." Chenle throws a quick smirk at Doyoung, "I'll see you AND Taeil at lunch tomorrow, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung nods his agreement and Chenle disappears out the door again. What he leaves behind, can only be considered the most uncomfortable tension in the history of magic. It has the same energy, Doyoung would imagine on a battlefield, just before the first attack. Great, he realizes he sits right between the two opposing sides. Not quite in his favor.

"If this is supposed to be some kind of weird joke, you can all suck it and leave me alone." Mark says and turns around.

"Mark." Doyoung almost growls and the Gryffindor stops, his forehead banging against the dorm-door, "Sit down. We need to talk."

It takes a few seconds, before Mark sighs and moves, to sit on Chenle's bed, "How do you have to talk? None of this is your business."

"Don't be an ass, Mark." Donghyuck interferes.

"Me?" Mark scoffs, "How about you? I think you're in the lead here."

"Okay, that's enough!" Doyoung shouts and the two younger boys cave in on themselves.

He seriously has had enough of this. All of those misunderstandings and situations have done no good for anyone. It's time to get rid of all of these secrets and lies that have clouded all of their eyes. And if he has to guide them for the time being, so be it.

"Neither of you have a clean vest." he says, "Donghyuck, you lied to Mark. Even if it was to protect him and yourself, you lied to him and you need to make amends for that. And you", Mark shrinks under his dark gaze, "I thought you were an adult. That you would try to understand Donghyuck, or at least leave him alone. But to show up with your buddies, to make fun of him? That is just low, Mark Lee."

Both of the boys have their eyes downcast, shame obvious on their cheeks. Doyoung takes a deep breath to collect himself. He feels like a too-strict parent, but right now, he thinks that might be exactly what these two need.

"I thought you guys liked each other? That you wanted each other to be happy?" Doyoung says, "Yet, in the last days you've done everything to make the other's life harder and harder. Just because you were bitter you didn't see a way to make this work. And you know why? Because you were too scared to fight and look for one. To think that someone else had to come up with a solution for you guys, is ridiculous and I hope you know that. Therefore," he crosses his arms, "I want you to apologize and explain to each other. Because, Merlin knows you guys still cry after each other, when you shouldn't have to."

Silence hangs in the air and just when Doyoung thinks no one is ever going to say anything, Mark lifts his eyes from his lap and looks at Donghyuck, "You lied to me?"

"Really, that's all you got from that little speech?" Donghyuck scoffs, but when Doyoung slaps him on the knee, he sighs, "Yes, I lied to you. I- I panicked and I know it was stupid, but back then it seemed like the only way I could make things right again."

"What's the truth then?" Mark whispers.

"I did like you and I never stopped." As soon as Donghyuck's words are out of his mouth, Mark sucks in a deep breath, "I wanted to be with you. But then Yuta threatened to take me off the Quidditch team, because you're from our opposing team. He thought if we were to get too close, I wouldn't give my all in the game. I knew that it was selfish, but I just... Quidditch is my everything. Yet, I regretted it, as soon as I lied to you."

Mark's shoulders fall down and he suddenly looks a lot smaller, "I didn't know... I- I thought you just wanted to-"

"Yeah, I heard what you thought. Your friends made that clear." Donghyuck's voice is weak but there is more venom to it than Doyoung thinks a snake could possess.

"Shit, Donghyuck I'm so sorry." Mark's face disappears in his hands, "What they did – what I did to you... God, I'm so dumb."

Donghyuck looks at him for a moment, then he shuffles to get up from his bed. His feet pad across the carpet like a little kid's and then, he stands in front of Mark. Gently prying the Gryffindor's hands off his face, Donghyuck sends him the tiniest smile. Doyoung almost feels like he is intruding something.

"Yes, you're dumb. But so am I." he sighs, "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Mark. I should have just explained it to you."

"Why didn't you?" Mark asks.

Finally a soft laugh breaks out of Donghyuck's frame and he cups Mark's face, "Because, I knew you wouldn't leave it at that. You're a thick-headed bull Mark Lee, I knew better than to think you'd give up without a fight. But", he is still smiling, yet a tear drops down from his chin, "I realized too late that I would have wanted to join that fight with you."

Mark's arms loop tightly around his friend, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Okay, so before you start to snuggle and all my authority is gone", Doyoung interrupts, "I'd like to propose the plan to you that I came for. Because, if everything goes right, you might not even have to fight at all."

"Sounds promising." Donghyuck falls on Mark's lap, earning himself a surprised grunt. There is a glimpse of his old Donghyuck again and the sight makes Doyoung want to jump in euphoric relief, "What's the idea?"

"We just don't tell anybody. Least of all: Yuta." Doyoung explains. The two boys look at each other with wide eyes, "It's simple. You two act like you still fight and in secret, you can be around each other and make out in lonely corridors, like every other normal Hogwarts student. That way, no one can bother you."

Mark sighs and drops his forehead onto Donghyuck's shoulder, "That's so simple, I would have never even considered it."

"Same here." Donghyuck says, his hand carding into the other boy's hair.

"Fantastic." Doyoung gets up from his spot with a heavy sigh, "Then, since this is done, I suppose I can finally go to bed." he throws a look outside, where the sky has begun to darken already. He wonders where Taeyong is right now. Maybe, still out there with the unicorns? Or with Do? Or Merlin beware, maybe even asleep?

"Doyoung." he turns to look at the two, when Mark calls his name, "Thanks, man. We owe you."

"Just promise me to stay drama-free." Doyoung laughs and slips out of the Hufflepuff dorm.

He hadn't even noticed how tired he had grown from all the running around and the re-unions and the drama happening wherever he looked. But right now, for the first time, Doyoung feels like everything has been resolved. All the tension and worries lifted from his shoulders. It's a good feeling, so he goes back to the Ravenclaw dorm and falls into a peaceful slumber.

Little does he know that, in reality, he has just shoveled more trouble upon himself, because there is still a certain boy waiting for him in the Gryffindor dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I??? Completely forgot to update this XD I´m sorry I´m such a mess, somehow time flies a lot faster than I thought after all :´D This is a bit longer than usual, to compensate!
> 
> You guys, I´m so excited, I´m signing up for a game art and 3D-design school soon and it´s my dream!! I can´t wait, I hope they like the portfolio I made TUT What have you been up to? Has everyone been healthy? (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b
> 
> ALSO! How do you like the story development? It´s coming to an ending soon unfortunately (｡╯︵╰｡) God I´ll be so sad once it´s over!! :( BUT we´ll still have [We eat our demons for breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069596/chapters/50123702) and once that´s over, who knows, maybe you´ll have to wait for years or I already have something prepared! („• ֊ •„)
> 
> Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful life-experience hahahaha! (⁀ᗢ⁀) Love you so much! Bye-bye! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung pretends he can´t decide. 
> 
> But his heart knew from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

"So what are you gonna do for Christmas?" Taeil asks at breakfast the next day.

"Probably head home and eat so much pie, you won't recognize me when I come back", Donghyuck decides, then he adds with a dreamy smile, "I thought while I'm at home, I could make Mark a dream catcher from hyppogryph feathers, they're said to work especially well."

Johnny laughs, long arm draped over Taeil's shoulders, "He's going to cry all Christmas, because you're not there."

"Please tell me he goes home for the holidays, I can't be the only person that knows and stays here with him." Doyoung groans.

Donghyuck shakes his head, "Don't worry, he's going to be busy at home. Something about moving to a different city."

"Bless Merlin." Doyoung says.

It's nice. They haven't sat together like this in quite a while and Doyoung decides that it's probably the best part of the day. Alongside visiting Do, of course. After the situation between Mark and Donghyuck had been resolved, only a couple of chosen people had been let in on the secret. Doyoung, Taeil, Lucas, Jungwoo, Johnny and coincidentally Chenle. That problem had been wiped away, when Taeil asked him to keep it a secret and Chenle had fallen over, because it was the first time he ever talked to him. Doyoung also planned on telling Jaehyun. It would be awful to have yet another secret to keep from his boyfriend. He also wants to tell Taeyong, because Taeyong would never tell anyone else and no one has to know he's in on it too.

"So, you're staying here for Christmas?" Johnny asks with a hint of pity.

"Yeah, well", Doyoung shrugs, "My dad is on an important job-excursion at that time, somewhere on the other side of the world, my brother is too busy with his finals and Mom said I don't have to come all the way just to celebrate Christmas with her and Grandma."

Donghyuck smiles at him, "Don't worry! Christmas at Hogwarts is always double magical. I had to stay last year, remember? It was one of the best Christmases I ever had."

"I'll trust your word, then."

"You want to trust Donghyuck? Please tell me the urgency of the situation is low." Doyoung's head whips around and Taeyong slides into the seat next to him with a wicked grin.

Doyoung laughs to himself, "I'm staying here for Christmas, while every other bird flies out."

"Not every other bird." Taeyong snatches himself a piece of Doyoung's muffin, "I'm staying, too. Family issues."

Doyoung squeezes his hand under the table. He knows ever since their conversation, Taeyong is hesitant to go home and face his dad. It's understandable. They built a grave for TY close to the lake and Doyoung knows that the Slytherin still frequents the place. Even after all this time, facing the murder of this pure friend must be traumatizing. Taeyong squeezes back, keeping his face straight and then pulls away again.

"You lovebirds radiate PDA around the whole hall, you know that?" He smirks at Taeil and Johnny.

Taeil hides his face with a shy blush, but Johnny just stretches his tongue out at the fellow Slytherin. Taeyong laughs at that and breaks off another piece of Doyoung's muffin. Doyoung can only sit there and stop himself from leaning against the familiar Slytherin. It's an instinct by now. Searching for safety and something close that he only finds in Donghyuck and Taeil. It dawns upon him again, how close they've gotten and how much he hopes it's the same for Taeyong.

His eyes stray from the people around him, towards the entrance of the great hall. In that moment, a familiar face enters. Doyoung immediately straightens up and waves at Jaehyun, expecting him to approach them with one of those amazing, dimpled smiles. However, as soon as Jaehyun's eyes find him, they go dark and he stops in his tracks. After a few seconds of being frozen, he turns on his heel and heads out of the great hall. Confusion making his bones lazy, Doyoung takes a moment to scramble to his feet. He mumbles a quick 'be right back' to his friends and takes off.

Damn Jaehyun and his long Quidditch legs. When Doyoung finally catches up with him, he's already out the main entrance and heading towards the outside. His shoulders are stiff and Doyoung shivers with the cold wind that creeps under his uniform.

"Jaehyun!" He yells, but the Gryffindor doesn't turn around, only keeps his pace up. Huffing, Doyoung speeds up a little more, "Jaehyun!"

His hand finds Jaehyun's shoulder and pulls him back gently. The Gryffindor shakes him off, but to Doyoung's relief, he stops walking. As much as Jaehyun tries to avoid his gaze, Doyoung still sees the utter hurt and tears shimmer in his eyes. What had hurt him so much, to react like this?

"Jae, hey... hey baby, what's going on?" Doyoung reaches out to wipe the tear tracks with his sleeve.

"Don't call me that", Jaehyun pushes his hand away, "Not if you don't mean it."

Doyoung steps back a little, giving the boy space, "Mean it? Jae, what are you talking about? Why should I not mean it?" he sighs, "Did Jeno say something to you? I think he's still trying to get back at me, but-"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Jaehyun looks so utterly shocked that it breaks Doyoung's heart.

"R-remember, wha-..." he stops himself, when the memory comes back to him. Never in his life, had Doyoung felt as stupid as right now, "Shit... Jae, I'm such an idiot. I just– I completely forgot, I-"

"Yes and exactly that's the problem, Doyoung." Jaehyun interrupts him. He's angry now and Doyoung just lowers his head, because god knows he deserves whatever comes out of Jaehyun next. Only, he knows that the Gryffindor has always been and always will be too kind: "You forgot. You didn't even think to let me know you couldn't make it. I have no idea what you were up to. I was worried that you just took off like that and then, when you didn't show up, I thought something happened to you.

"Look, I know you've got a lot of things going on in your life right now. And that's okay, you can take all the time you need to work them out, but Do, you need to talk to me. You always run off, with lame excuses and lies and leave me standing around like a fool." he's crying now and Doyoung thinks he should get punched in the face for making THE Jung Jaehyun cry, "It's like I'm just your last resort, for when you're bored or have nothing to do. I want to talk to you about things, get to know you better, but Do, we've been together for more than a month now and I feel like you're a stranger.

"I can't do it like this." he whispers, "Not when I like you so much. It hurts even more, when I know you don't feel the same."

"I do feel the same." Doyoung pleads.

"You don't act like it at all. Doyoung, I have never once lied to you about anything. I've given you room and I've given you closure and both times you pushed me away further. I don't know what to do around you." Jaehyun's voice cracks and Doyoung feels himself flinch every time it happens, "If you want to have secrets from the person that likes you, you need to look for someone else."

Doyoung feels his palms sweat in fear. No, please god no, that can't happen. Jaehyun is looking at him, with that last glimpse of hope that Doyoung knows he has to reach for. Either that, or it's going to be too late. And if it really comes to that... no, he doesn't even want to imagine it.

"I..." he croaks.

Tell him. Tell him about Taeyong and the dragon. Tell him everything, Doyoung, he will go otherwise. His eyes sting, when he remembers Taeyong's happy laughter and Do wrapped tightly around his shoulders. The way he would pose with her, like a shimmery dragon-boa. Doyoung remembers having laughed his ass off in delight. He also remembers a promise he had given. A promise to never tell anyone, because only god knows what would happen to Taeyong and Do, if the wrong person found out. He understands it then:

He can't tell Jaehyun. He can't tell anyone.

"Thought so", Jaehyun huffs a bitter laugh, "I don't know what I expected."

He turns around and Doyoung can only watch his back depart farther and farther away from him. His heart hurts so bad and with every step Jaehyun takes it just hurts that little bit more. There is a saying about how you only really value something or someone when they're gone. Doyoung thought he would never make that mistake and yet, he finds himself crying over the most important person he had, because he didn't value him enough. No, no he can't let it end like this.

"Jaehyun, wait!" he runs after the Gryffindor, "Yesterday, when- when I didn't come to you, I was with Mark and Donghyuck. We worked it out, I wanted to tell you today."

Jaehyun slows down and turns back to look at Doyoung, "What?"

"They're back together, but no one can know." Doyoung explains, catching up to the other boy, "I was so caught up in all the drama and so relieved that we finally solved it, I just fell into bed. That was why I suddenly disappeared. I wasn't sure whether it was my place to tell you already, so I couldn't. Now, I can."

The Gryffindor's eyes wander over his face, scrutinizing, "That's the big secret?"

"Yes", Merlin have mercy. Doyoung knows he can't tell anyone about Taeyong, but he also knows he can't let Jaehyun go, "I- I want to get to know you too Jaehyun. I promise I'll make more time from now on. I failed to see it, but you're my most important priority."

"So, no more random running away?" Jaehyun asks, "No more secrets?"

Doyoung pushes the guilt in his stomach down, "No more secrets."

Jaehyun's shoulders lift high, as he breathes in, "Okay."

"Will you forgive me?" Doyoung asks, his hands fisting Jaehyun's robe.

Jaehyun pulls him into a hug, "You make it hard not to. I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." Doyoung whispers into his neck.

He pulls away, just enough to lean in. At first, he is hesitant with his movements, unsure whether Jaehyun is ready to go back to their closure. But it turns out his worries have been unnecessary, because the Gryffindor gives him a sweet, little smile and pecks his lips tightly. Doyoung, overwhelmed with gratitude, wraps his arms around the other's neck and pulls him in closer. They kiss quietly for a few minutes, until Jaehyun finally pulls away, to breathe into Doyoung's neck, as he hugs him close. Doyoung strokes his hair with a soft smile.

Their eyes widen, when a single snowflake lands on Jaehyun's nose. It's so similar to their first date that both of them immediately break out into giggles. Doyoung casts a look at the Hogwarts grounds, seeing the wet puddles, where snow had been just a few days ago. Now, the sky spreads fresh snowflakes across the landscape, painting everything white once more.

"We'll have to post-pone our picnic for the time being." Doyoung murmurs with a grin, "Or at least re-locate it inside."

"Fine by me, as long as it's just us." Jaehyun agrees.

Nodding, Doyoung pulls him down for another kiss and revels in the feeling of small, cool snowflakes melting on his cheeks.

\--*--

The next weeks go a lot smoother than Doyoung is used to. He has developed a better schedule now, with less drama and less fighting involved and it definitely makes a difference. Every two days, he spends the whole afternoons with Jaehyun, doing whatever they desire at that particular day. Sometimes that means going for a walk around the snowy grounds and building silly figures. Other times, they agree to study together, Doyoung mostly tutoring Jaehyun in everything except Quidditch and D.A.D.A. (Jaehyun is unexpectedly good at that subject and that does serve as a bit of a turn-on). The best days is when they just decide to cuddle up on one of their common room's sofas and talk for hours.

Taeil and Johnny need a lot of time for each other, but they work well and obviously make each other happy, so Doyoung really doesn't find anything to complain about. As long as he gets to hang out with his best friends on Sundays, it's all good.

Donghyuck is back head-first in his Quidditch schedule. He works twice as hard as before the drama with Mark, and Doyoung hopes Yuta doesn't think it's because he had his heart broken. In truth, Donghyuck and Mark are often seen, sneaking off individually. They return individually as well and Doyoung always has to warn Donghyuck about how he needs a scarf, or else he might have to answer some inconvenient questions. But they have developed a system and Doyoung thinks, if they're just careful enough, it'll work out, until the final match of Quidditch has been played.

Between all of these points that require his attention, Doyoung has to admit his favorite is still visiting Do (and Taeyong inevitably). Once he steps foot into their little storage room, it's like taking a break from everything. A pause-button that allows him to relax and breathe. Like right now, when he closes the storage room door behind him and falls against it with a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?" Taeyong greets him, with a half-smile.

Doyoung scratches Do as she approaches him. By now, she's so big, he doesn't even have to kneel down to pet her anymore. They had to teach her, not to jump on their shoulders anymore. If she did that now, Doyoung is pretty sure he would die from the weight or get sliced open.

"Rough life." Doyoung answers and the Slytherin laughs, "How about you?"

Taeyong pouts in thought, "Considering I practically live here, I don't find it very surprising that I'm here right now."

"Touché."

Doyoung falls on the window sill next to his friend and falls into his side. Like a reflex, Taeyong opens his arm with a giggle and wraps it around Doyoung's shoulders. They watch Do with fond smiles, as she tries to climb one of the bigger cupboards around.

"Guess what." Taeyong hums, "Hagrid actually said that I've gotten increasingly better at care of magical creatures in the last months and he can't explain to himself how. So, he asked me."

Laughing, Taeyong runs a hand through Doyoung's hair, "And what did you say?"

"I said I'm getting tutored by the best there ever was." Doyoung mumbles.

Taeyong remains silent, but Doyoung can feel his smile against the back of his head, when he buries his nose in Doyoung's scalp. It's cute, how shy Taeyong always gets when someone compliments him. Considering he's one of the most admired people in their school, one would expect him to see all the amazing aspects that others see. Yet, he still remained humble. Still blushing when someone tells him he is beautiful. Still trying to deny it, when Doyoung tells him that he is so very talented. Somehow, that just makes Doyoung want to say it more often.

"Don't you have to say good-bye to Donghyuck, Taeil and... Jaehyun?" Taeyong asks, obviously trying to switch the topic.

Doyoung shakes his head, "There is still some time left, before the train leaves and I wanted to see you and Do right now."

"It's been stressful, hm?"

"I don't know, it just feels like there is a lot to take care of every day." Doyoung says, "I love my friends, but occasionally I need time for myself."

Taeyong laughs, "And for that you come here?"

"Might surprise you", his voice is silent, but as serious as it could be, "But yes, I find the most peace I could right here."

The Slytherin hums, "You know, if you want time for yourself, I can leave Do and you alone for a bit."

"I didn't exclude you from the plan, silly." Doyoung murmurs.

He feels Taeyong tense behind him for a second, but then his arms tighten around Doyoung's frame and he knows he has said the right thing. There is no denying it anymore. No other place in the world and no other person makes Doyoung feel as much at home as Taeyong does in this very old, dusty storage room. He likes to think it would be the same, even if Do wasn't there. His hand finds Taeyong's and he intertwines their fingers, to revel in their shared silence for a bit.

It's hard to tell when it happened. Probably over the span of an eternity, with every little thing that happened, but something new has developed between them. Doyoung is certain of it. Even if Taeyong doesn't feel it, Doyoung does and it shakes him awake with a slight wave of panic. He likes Jaehyun, cherishes him and wants to be with him. Yet, far in the back of his mind, Doyoung knows that the way he feels around Taeyong isn't like it is supposed to be. It feels like an emotion he used to save just for Jaehyun. Now, it had escaped him and attached itself to the next best person.

Pressing himself tighter against Taeyong, he attempts to shield himself from the fear. The fear that his heart could escape him and make the biggest mess imaginable. When had he realized it? No idea. He's not even sure what there could be to realize. All Doyoung is sure of, is that as soon as Taeyong isn't by his side anymore, he misses him again.

"Doyoung?" Taeyong whispers, "Are you okay? You're shaking..."

Doyoung takes a deep breath and wills his body to pull away from Taeyong, "I'm fine, don't worry." he gives him what he hopes is a convincing smile, "Just thinking too much."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

God, he does. But this is possibly the only thing Doyoung knows he can't share with Taeyong. So, he shrugs and then shakes his head, "I'd rather not, if that's okay."

"Sure." Taeyong is a good liar. Doyoung doesn't know whether he is disappointed or not, "Then how about we distract you a little, hm?"

They play with Do for the rest of the afternoon. Classes have ended, since the holidays started a couple of days ago and for once, Doyoung doesn't feel bad for skipping in favor of being here. It makes the time spent even more precious. Do makes them laugh until they're on the floor and just when Doyoung thinks he is about to die from it, Taeyong attacks him into a tickle fight. Doyoung tries to fight back, but one gets quick reflexes, when dealing with a dragon. Naturally, he ends up loosing and gets pinned to the floor with Taeyong laughing above him.

Doyoung pulls him down then, into the most bone-crushing hug he thinks he has ever given Taeyong. The Slytherin doesn't even resist it anymore, doesn't even seem shocked; he just laughs a little more and falls on top of Doyoung. There truly is no other place Doyoung would want to be right now and that is enough to scare him into leaving again.

He tells Taeyong that he has to get to the train-station, before his friends drive off without saying goodbye. Taeyong nods and agrees, before going on his own way to find Johnny. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to want to accompany Doyoung in saying goodbye to Jaehyun. Weird. They were always attached at the hip. Jaehyun had shown him pre-glow up memories of Taeyong, meaning they've known each other forever. Wouldn't he want to wave at his friend, when the train takes off?

Just when he's about to ask, Taeyong is already around the next corner and gone out of sight. For his own sake, Doyoung decides not to dwell on it too much and starts his journey to the train station. Fifteen minutes later, he runs into his friends, all with their suitcases by their feet. Despite the occasion, he can barely contain his smile. He knows all of them miss home, so it's comforting to know that at least some of them get to see their family during Christmas.

Wrapping himself around Jaehyun, like an octopus, Doyoung presses little pecks all over his boyfriend's face. Jaehyun laughs and captures his lips on the eleventh kiss.

"Can you guys not suck each other's face in front of everyone and their mom?" Donghyuck groans from the side.

Mark, standing next to him, laughs his typical idiotic laugh and thinks he's super sneaky, when he slides their fingers together. Doyoung waves them off with a grin and presses another kiss to Jaehyun's lips, just to prove a point. Whatever that point is.

"I'll miss you." Jaehyun admits and Doyoung coos.

"I'll miss you too. Eat an extra plate for me, yeah?"

"I thought you liked my six-pack."

Doyoung rolls his eyes and pulls at the hair in Jaehyun's neck, "I like you in any shape or form."

Obviously pleased with the given answer, Jaehyun grins and leans in for another kiss. They part, finally with longing glances and a soft smile from Doyoung. Donghyuck falls into his arms, as soon as they are empty and he chuckles, holding the Hufflepuff boy tightly against his chest. A warm puff of air hits his neck, when Donghyuck sighs and lets go. Not without making him promise to send him a Christmas gift though. Doyoung walks over to Taeil, who has been patiently waiting on the side, to have his turn in his best friend's embrace.

"What am I gonna do, all alone in the castle?" Doyoung asks, his arms falling around Taeil's neck.

His fellow Ravenclaw chuckles, "I'm sure you'll come up with something. But please consider something that keeps you out of trouble."

"You make it sound like I get into trouble all the time." he laughs when he sees Taeil's face, "Okay, okay I promise. You take care, okay?"

"Always." with a last group-squeeze, Doyoung lets them go.

Jungwoo looks like he's about to cry, his hands stretched out of the train-window, to hold Yukhei's as long as he still can. Yukhei is already crying and Doyoung gently reminds him that they will see each other again in just a couple of weeks. Donghyuck has his chin propped up on the window frame, staring longingly at Mark, who is in the progress of seeing off a couple of his Gryffindor friends. Taeil has no reason to stretch his head out of the window, Doyoung can very clearly see him and Johnny cuddling against each other in their cabin.

The train sets into motion and his friends speed down the trail, waving at him with warm smiles. He waves back, his heart tugging against his chest, as if it could follow them on their way. As the train grows smaller and smaller in the distance, Doyoung stays rooted and watches, until there is nothing but a tiny dot, disappearing beyond the landscape.

\--*--

On Christmas morning, Doyoung allows himself to sleep until he can't keep his eyes closed anymore. Then, when he is finally willing to leave the warmth and safety of his bed, he makes his way down to the common room. Barely anyone from Ravenclaw is still around, even Renjun, Kun and YangYang went home to visit their families. He knows that Wendy should still be lurking somewhere around the castle, but he barely ever talks to her, so it would be awkward to seek conversation.

Underneath the Christmas tree of their common room, he finds a few packages, addressed with his name. One is from Donghyuck and as he opens it, he finds a couple of potions that promise to dye his hair. Rolling his eyes, Doyoung promises himself to never try out the neon pink mixture in one of them and puts them aside with a fond smile. Taeil had gifted him a muggle-book about astronomy and as much as Doyoung never thought he could get anything helpful out of muggle literature, this book might just become an exception. Even Jungwoo and Yukhei left him a couple of sweets and baked goods as a present. With a satisfied hum, he munches on a pumpkin muffin, when he finds another present.

It's from Jaehyun and as he opens it, Doyoung can't help but smile. It's a bracelet and as he looks closer, the tag switches around and gives him a new compliment every other minute. He laughs at the idea and closes the tiny thing around his wrist. It's a little too big, but he is unwilling to take it off already.

Once his presents have been unwrapped, Doyoung starts his journey downstairs. He had sent the presents for his friends with several owls on the day before, so they would arrive in time for Christmas. However, one present had remained tugged away under his bed, since he knows he'll be able to hand it to the person himself. It's light and tiny in his pocket, but Doyoung knows he's found the perfect gift.

Passing several corridors, he quickly finds himself in front of a very familiar door. As he slips inside, Do storms at him with great delight. She has almost reached the size of a small pony now and as her tail wraps around his legs in a sign of affection, Doyoung has a hard time not to trip. He shushes her, hand trailing over beautiful scales that are illuminated by the bright snow from outside.

"I fear she's growing too big." Taeyong laughs from the window sill.

Doyoung steps over Do's tail, when she is distracted with a speck of dust flying around the air, "I'm surprised she hasn't crashed the windows yet."

"I'm surprised she hasn't set anything on fire." Taeyong answers, "But then again, no one taught her to use her fire, so I'm assuming it'll take some luck for her to find out she even has the ability."

"Luck for her, not so much for us." Doyoung says, falling onto the space next to Taeyong, "Merry Christmas."

Taeyong gives him one of his gorgeous smiles, "Merry Christmas."

"Despite what you said, I would have expected you to go home over the holidays."

Scrunching his nose, Taeyong shakes his head, "After the whole drama with Dad? No thanks, I think I prefer spending Christmas, here with my pet dragon and my best friend."

Their eyes meet in surprise. Funny enough, Taeyong seems even more taken aback by his words, than Doyoung does. The Ravenclaw's lips stretch into a wide smile, even as he tries to keep it down. His hand reaches out and finds Taeyong's in his lap.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

Laughing gently, Taeyong averts his eyes. Doyoung could have sworn, there is a slight flush to his cheeks, but he ignores it, in favor of Taeyong's dignity. Next thing he knows, he rummages through his pocket with his free hand and balances a tiny package on his palm. Taeyong's eyes scan it curiously, as he holds it out to him.

"I saw it and just thought you would really like it." Doyoung admits, shrugging.

Biting his lip with a smile spilling at the edges, Taeyong reaches out. To rip open the package, he eventually has to let go of Doyoung's hand. The feeling is missed, but Doyoung is happy just leaving his hand on Taeyong's thigh instead. Layer after layer falls away, until there is a pretty wooden box in Taeyong's hand. He turns it in his hand, trying to muster it from all sides.

"A snack box." Doyoung explains, when it becomes obvious that Taeyong has no idea what he is holding, "Usually, the idea is to summon candy or crackers – stuff that people eat, but I altered it a bit, so now you can choose snacks for creatures. There's golden painted nuts for nifflers, cat-nibs for kneazles, chicken-strips for dragons and a lot more. I think there's dog treats too, but I don't know if you can make any use of that. Took quite some time to research all the food that I had to put in there, so I'm sorry if I forgot somethi-"

He is interrupted by a body falling around his neck and a shoulder muffling his voice, "Thank you so much. I love it." Taeyong mumbles into his chest.

Doyoung squeezes him back, happy that he seems to have chosen the right present for his friend. Taeyong holds onto him for a long time and strangely enough, Doyoung doesn't mind at all. Quite the contrary actually, he's pretty sad when Taeyong's warmth finally leaves him. The Slytherin looks a little abashed by his sudden affection, but Doyoung assures him, by grinning and ruffling his hair. It's not styled today and falls into his big eyes. He looks so much younger and innocent like this.

Cute.

Doyoung turns away, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Do and I got you something too."

He looks back up at Taeyong in amusement, "Do and you? You dare team up against me?"

"I'm her mommy, after all." Taeyong shrugs with a grin, "she was very insistent to take part. At first, I couldn't afford it, but then she actually picked out one of her bigger scales, so we could trade."

Do puffs out her chest with pride. Sure enough, now that he is looking closer, Doyoung finds a tiny, empty patch, where pink skin is bare from the loss of a scale. There is already a new, tiny tip prodding at the bottom though, so Doyoung isn't too worried. Cooing at the dragon, he strokes a hand over her neck and feels her snake-like skin under his fingertips. She looks awfully pleased with herself.

Next thing he knows, there is a carefully wrapped package in his lap, "You didn't have to get me anything, Tae."

"I know. I wanted to."

He pushes at Doyoung's hand, in a very familiar dragon-manner, to prompt him to open it. Complying, Doyoung rips at the pretty packaging and finds a cloth, tied together with a leather-chain. As he slips it off, he finds it's empty of a pendant. His fingers squeeze the cloth carefully. There is something else in there, no doubt. It's warm, but hard like a stone, smooth and round, except for a spiky part at the top. Sensing Taeyong's impatient fidgeting, Doyoung laughs and pulls the cloth open.

His smile falls with the sheer surprise, as he stares at the beautifully glowing pendant. Against his expectations, it's already familiar. There, the tiny phoenix feather floats in an orange glow and as Doyoung picks it up, out of the cloth, a warm and happy feeling spreads through him. Taeyong takes his hand, with the pendant still in it and guides it to his ear. A gentle song wavers against his ears and Doyoung can barely contain the way his chest swells. Worries and stress are replaced by confidence and a deep, wonderful peace.

Eyes watering slightly, he looks up at Taeyong in disbelief. The Slytherin laughs, "I thought you might like it."

"Tae, this- it's too much. You shouldn't have- I can't-"

"It's nothing compared to what you gave me."

Doyoung huffs, rubbing at his now moist cheeks, "I gave you a snack-box, Tae, that's not-"

"You gave me a friend." Taeyong interrupts softly.

Their faces are so close, Doyoung can feel warm breath hit his cheek. The light from outside, white and brilliant, reflects in Taeyong's deep eyes and Doyoung can't help himself but to reach out. He strokes his palm against Taeyong's cheek, feeling along his sharp jaw and sliding into his soft hair. Settling there, he scratches and a pleased sigh escapes the Slytherin. Taeyong shuffles and their hips are attached, all the way up to their shoulders.

Doyoung's heart hammers. It's not because of the pendant, this time. Almost subconsciously, he pulls at Taeyong's nape and brings their foreheads together, meeting no resistance. Taeyong's nose brushes against his, tickling. A hand finds his waist, rubbing soothing circles. When he listens, Doyoung notices Taeyong's breath speed up and to his surprise, he notices he's not the only one. All his senses are going through the ceiling, only focused on Taeyong, pushing every other thought away.

He sucks in a sharp breath, when Taeyong leans in, to close that final gap. However, his lips merely meet Doyoung's jaw in a gentle peck. Then, he pulls away and Doyoung is left with the warmth of the phoenix feather. It seems dim, compared to the feeling he had just experienced a second ago.

Do is in the middle of climbing a huge chair and when Taeyong sees the huge chunks, she rips out from the stuffing, his eyes widen, "Oh my god no! Stop! I said STOP!"

He jumps up, to tug the dragon off the chair and Doyoung watches them battle with the happiest laugh possible. His heart is still racing in that weird way, but he ignores it. There's a lurking feeling in his guts that he doesn't want to know the meaning behind it just yet.

\--*--

To his surprise, the holidays rush past Doyoung in a blur. Most of it is filled with Do, Taeyong and the homework they have gotten before the break. As if he had just blinked once, the next day, his friends are back at the Ravenclaw table, when he comes down to breakfast. It's good to see them all again, he hadn't realized how much he had missed them. Still, a tiny, very questionable part of him wishes the holidays could have lasted just a tiny bit longer.

Definitely not just because he got to spend so much time with Taeyong.

Definitely not.

"There he is." Donghyuck spreads his arms with a happy grin, as Doyoung approaches, "Good to see you."

"Hey guys, welcome back." Doyoung hugs Donghyuck and Taeil and gives Jaehyun a long kiss.

The Gryffindor grins so wide, his dimples look like black holes and he actually pulls Doyoung into his lap, to wrap around him. Suddenly, Doyoung feels a little guilty, but he's not quite sure why.

"Only three days left. Ready for the final game?" he asks Donghyuck.

He doesn't miss the wicked little glance, he sends to the Gryffindor table, where Mark is laughing with a couple of his housemate, "Definitely. We'll beat Gryffindor's ass."

"Language." Taeil says.

"And after that, Mark and I can finally have our coming out." Donghyuck sighs dreamily, head in his palms.

"Don't start making out, the moment the match finishes." Taeil says. Donghyuck throws him a scandalized look, "What? I saw the idea cross your mind, don't lie to me."

Shrugging, Donghyuck crosses his arms, "We'll do it in a true Markhyuck fashion; dramatic and epic."

Jaehyun nods, "Sounds accurate."

Doyoung snickers and slides off Jaehyun's lap, to eat his breakfast. They talk a little among themselves, catching up on each other's holidays and who had finished which homework to be copied. Somewhere throughout the conversation, Taeyong slides into a seat next to Taeil.

"Hey guys, welcome back."

Jaehyun tenses next to Doyoung, "This isn't your table."

The Slytherin seems hurt for a second, then his calm composure is back in place, "Technically, it's not yours either. But no one is making a fuss, are they?"

They glare at each other for an electrified second, before falling into an uncomfortable silence. Surprised, everyone looks at the Gryffindor. Doyoung frowns in confusion, meeting Taeyong's eye. The Slytherin merely shrugs and shakes his head, with an annoyed expression. He decides to ignore the exchange for the sake of avoiding the breakout of a dramatic fight. There is certainly enough tension simmering between them, for one to develop. Both of them stay rather silent though, whenever they speak, they speak to everyone else but each other.

To Doyoung's confusion though, things like this seem to keep happening. The two boys, who used to be the closest of friends, now seem to be on the complete opposite terms. They send glares across classrooms, roll their eyes behind each other's backs and avoid meeting on a level that is almost ridiculous.

Truth be told, Doyoung finds himself more than annoyed with it. The situation seems to come out of nowhere and it affects him more than anyone else. Seeing his boyfriend and his best friend try to murder each other with their eyes hurts as much as a punch to the gut. On top of that, he can never spend time with them together. It feels like being ripped apart, mentally and physically and he is getting fed up with it rather quickly. They would have to sort out whatever is going on between them, or all three of them will go insane.

After the third day, of ridiculously childish exchanges and dirty remarks, Doyoung decides he will have to help get the snowball rolling. After the Quidditch match, he will talk to Taeyong and then to Jaehyun, to figure out what had gone wrong. He feels bad that he can't even watch Donghyuck and Mark play their match with his full attention, because he keeps trying to figure out what to say. Even when cheers boom through the Hufflepuff seats and the Hufflepuff seeker holds up the golden snitch with the widest smile on her face, Doyoung can only clap on muscle memory.

He has to get this out of the world, it's beginning to take over his life.

Storming through the rows of seats, he is one of the first people to exit the podium. On the other side of the field, he sees Taeyong's silver head vanish down the staircase. Doyoung runs as fast as he can. Taeyong is probably on his way to Do, since it's feeding time by now, so he will have to catch up to him there.

When he is just at the bottom of the stairs, which will lead him up to the castle-entrance, a hand on his shoulder stops him, "Doyoung, wait up!" he turns to find Jaehyun, with a tight smile, "Where are you headed?"

"Just need to take care of something." he answers and turns to resume walking.

However, he doesn't make it very far, since Jaehyun grabs his wrist and pulls him back again, "Something? That sounds awfully secretive."

Laughing, Doyoung tries to wrench his wrist free from Jaehyun's grip, "Yeah, well I'm a mysterious man."

Jaehyun, however, doesn't seem very amused and his grip tightens, until Doyoung winces with a slight sting, "Tell me."

"I was just going to talk to Taeyong." Doyoung gasps out, trying to pull Jaehyun's hand off.

He feels like looking at a stranger then. Jaehyun's eyebrows furrow and there's an intense expression of hatred darkening his features. Finally, he lets go of Doyoung's wrist and steps back. His glare is burning holes into Doyoung's head and he backs away subconsciously.

"I knew it." Jaehyun mumbles.

Doyoung's voice quivers, "Knew what?"

He's scared. Scared of this man that is not Jaehyun. Not sweet, gentle Jaehyun with the wide smile and the fluffy hair. Not the man that he had feelings for, longer than he could remember. His instincts scream at him to run away, but he silences them and stands his ground.

"It was so obvious. I'm not even surprised, to be honest." Jaehyun spits, "He always gets whatever he wants, doesn't he?"

"Jaehyun, I don't know what you're talking about, plea-"

"You're cheating on me!" Jaehyun's voice echoes over the steps and several heads turn to watch them.

Doyoung feels embarrassed, happy to sink into the floor, if only he could. He's shocked by Jaehyun's words, but it's replaced by anger, when the meaning of the words settle in. How could he? How could he just assume such a horrible thing from Doyoung?

"Me? Wi-with Taeyong? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, Doyoung. In fact, I think I'm seeing clear for the first time in a long while." Jaehyun growls, "Always rushing off to 'do things', without ever explaining what you're up to. Always asking about Taeyong and his past. Even the way you look at him, like he's some kind of saint."

Doyoung stops. He hadn't noticed doing all those things, but as he rethinks the last months, he has to admit there is some truth to what Jaehyun says. He can imagine what it must look like from the outside. But, how does he make it clear to Jaehyun that he has the wrong idea, without spilling their secret? Without everyone and their mother finding out about Do?

He can't.

"I'm not cheating." he repeats, desperately.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "Then what is it you do, whenever you sneak off and leave me hanging? What is so important, it consumes you so much that you forget about me?"

"I don't forget about yo-" he stops, when he sees Jaehyun's dagger-glare, "I-... I can't tell you, Jae."

Jaehyun scoffs, "Seriously? You're not even trying. Just admit it and we can end this ridiculous relationship."

Doyoung's heart stings and he knows he is going to cry, "I swear I'm not cheating."

"Then tell me what you're doing, for god's sake!"

"I can't!"

Jaehyun huffs, his shoulder's dropping, "You know what Doyoung? Whatever. I don't care. Have fun with your new boytoy."

He storms past Doyoung, bumping into his shoulder hard enough to make him fall against the stairs. Students that pass by, their curious gazes feeling like hot metal against Doyoung's skin. Shame, anger, sorrow, frustration and guilt all make his throat feel so tight, he actually reaches up to check, if there is a fist wrapped around it. The tears are burning at his lashes, escaping the pain that his heart sets free in every centimeter of his body. Pictures of Jaehyun's face, distorted with hatred and disappointment seem engraved into his eyelids, to a point where he doesn't even dare close his eyes.

He needs to get out of here, away from all the people, all the voices, all the eyes. Angrily wiping the tears away with his robe-sleeve, Doyoung runs. His feet only obey him enough to stumble up the stairs, almost falling on his face again. The walls of the castle pass in a surreal blur of movement and colours, until finally, he stops in front of the Ravenclaw bedrooms. As he pushes the door open, he thinks it's completely empty at first, but when he falls on his bed with a sigh that catapults all the fire in him outside, someone walks up to him.

"Oh my god Doyoung, what's wrong?" Merlin be blessed, it's Taeil.

Doyoung instinctively curls against Taeil's thigh, as he sits down on the edge of his bed. Through heavy sobs and incoherent babbling, he manages to tell Taeil about what happened. It takes a while, but after a whole lot of gentle backrubs and encouraging, silent words, Doyoung finally feels the exhaustion outweigh his urge to cry. He suddenly feels empty, like everything he had ever felt had been flushed out of his chest with the tears that now dry on his pillow. Taeil's eyes are sympathetic and his palm soft and comforting against Doyoung's cheek.

"Can I say something without you getting mad?" he asks suddenly. Doyoung, entirely too tired to care, nods his head, "Maybe, this is for the better."

He does feel a little angry, but mostly he feels confused. Sitting up on his bed, Doyoung frowns at his friend in question, "How can it be for the better? Jaehyun just broke my heart, Taeil."

"Did he though?" Taeil asks gently. When he realizes Doyoung still doesn't understand what he says, he heaves a sigh, "Look, Jaehyun is not entirely wrong. Don't-! You said you wouldn't get mad. Hear me out." Doyoung deflates, "Even to the outside, it was obvious that your heart wasn't really in it, Do. You were so head-over-heels for Jaehyun at the beginning and I think he knew that, but... I don't know, something happened with you that changed how you behaved. Not in a bad way, just... different. Suddenly, Jaehyun seemed to be less of a priority than he used to be... than he should be, as someone you're in love with."

"But I do love him!" Doyoung whines.

"Maybe", Taeil admits, eyes straying to the sky outside the window, "But remember, there is a distinct difference between loving someone and wanting someone."

It's then that Doyoung feels his shoulders sink. The words hit him a lot different than he would have expected. They set something off inside him – flip a switch – that suddenly clear up the distorted picture of his mind. His heart's compass stops turning and shakes with excitement as it suddenly points at a face, Doyoung had forbidden himself to think about. Maybe, after all this wasn't about Do. Maybe, after all Jaehyun had a point, even though he definitely did NOT cheat. His heart hurts, yes, but it's not broken.

Once upon a time, roughly three months ago, his heart had been introduced to two new lives. However, it had attached itself to the wrong person. No – not the wrong person. Just the other person.

His mind floods with a hiccup-giggle, a curled smile, bright and big eyes and a green Slytherin tie. Just this is enough to make him feel like nothing could go wrong. He used to feel that way with Jaehyun, but never as intense. The necklace under his shirt warms against his skin and suddenly, he has faith. Faith that maybe, there is more of a future than he had anticipated. A different kind of path him and Taeyong could take together. He closes his eyes, thinks about all the boy's loving gestures, all his sincere words and the way he seemed to be entirely himself around Doyoung.

All he can hope now, is that he doesn't misread the warmth in his gaze.

"I need to go." he suddenly says and jumps up from his bed.

Taeil's eyes widen to twice their size, "Huh?"

"You're a true Ravenclaw Taeil. Thanks for opening my eyes." Doyoung says with a raspy voice.

"Wait, what are you-"

"I'll keep you updated!" Then, he's already out the door.

He needs to see Taeyong. Maybe, if he can gather the courage, even speak his mind. No matter what happens, he wants to see the Slytherin. Wants to be close to him and explore this small fire that has been burning in the back of his heart for quite some time now. He wants to allow it to grow and consume him.

Running through the corridors, he suddenly bumps into Donghyuck and Mark. They're holding hands, out in public, so Doyoung assumes their outing was successful. They also look like someone shoved a flashlight up their asses, with how much they're glowing.

"Oh my god Doyoung, you won't believe what we just heard!" Donghyuck says. Doyoung allows himself to stop and listen, "Like- I never thought he would be capable of something like that, much less even care about it. You know I thought he was all about breaking hearts and getting good grades."

"What are you talking about, Donghyuck?" Doyoung asks, confused.

"Lee Taeyong", Donghyuck says. Suddenly, Doyoung's blood freezes with a bad foreshadowing, "Apparently someone found out he was hiding a dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so there is just one more chapter left?? I feel very strange about having this story come to an end but all good things must end when they´re the best right? :´D How do you feel about Jaehyun´s outburst? And Dotae´s almost kiss? My heart flutters just thinking about it (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
> 
> This might be inappropriate, but when I wrote 'I´m his Mommy after all' all I could think of was [Taeyong´s Dirt-Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452561/chapters/56217943) HAHAHA (My first and only solid smut). 
> 
> You guys I made it into the game art university!! I´ll be starting my classes in September, I can´t even tell you how excited I am!! This is my dream (/▽＼*)｡o○♡ Also thank you so much everyone who wished me good luck with the portfolio, it meant the world to me! 
> 
> At the moment I´m back head-first in writing 'Pink Sweater' (Jup, it has a title now) – the dramatic coming off age story of Markhyuck – and I´m actually sobbing all the time while writing it and when I´m not sobbing I´m squealing HAHAHA Someone help me! 
> 
> How have you guys been? What other nice fanfics/books/stories did you read in the last days that you want to remember? I´d love to get recommendations if you have any! 
> 
> Until the last chapter my lovelies! I love you guys so much oof   
> me –> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) <– You ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the storms, the fire still burns. 
> 
> If not brighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update, outro and unnecessary chit chat are in the end notes! <(￣︶￣)> Enjoy <3

"What are you talking about, Donghyuck?" Doyoung asks, confused.

"Lee Taeyong", Donghyuck says. Suddenly, Doyoung's blood freezes with a bad foreshadowing, "Apparently someone found out he was hiding a dragon? I mean, a whole dragon?! For months now!"

"What...?" No. No they couldn't have found out.

"Yeah, crazy, right? I wonder how he managed it all on his own." Donghyuck says, "Makes me like him even more. Although I don't know how much longer he'll be at school. Got called into the headmaster's office after a first year found him in some old storage room and that's never a good sign."

The world starts to turn with a completely new kind of panic, "I-... I need to go."

He doesn't even wait for Donghyuck's response, only demands his feet to carry him faster than ever before. The news seem to spread through the castle like a wildfire, whispers and even shouts from every student that fill the stone walls, seem to involve Taeyong and Do. One thing he notices though, is that his own name never seems to fall. Taeyong must have taken the blame for himself. God, but his father. If Taeyong really gets expelled and his father finds out why, it would be over for him. What if he hurts Taeyong himself, this time? What if Taeyong never gets to go to Hogwarts again? What if Doyoung never gets to see him again?

His lungs burn, but he carries on, until he finally climbs up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Head empty and heart clouded, he bursts through the door without hesitation.

"It was my fault!"

Professor Dumbledore looks at him across his half-moon shaped glasses with an amused expression. Taeyong is sitting at the other end of his desk, looking over his shoulder with terrified eyes. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and Doyoung immediately wants to scoop him up into his arms and comfort him.

"I dragged Taeyong into this." Doyoung continues through heavy pants, "He has no fault. If anyone should get expelled it's me."

"Doyoung, stop-"

"That's interesting Mr. Kim, because Mr. Lee just told me the exact opposite." Dumbledore muses, "I'm also concerned where you got the idea of being expelled so all of a sudden."

Doyoung points behind himself, "I just heard that... Uhm. I don't know Professor, I just came here as fast as I could."

"Well then, please have a seat and I'm sure we can shine a bit of light on the situation", Gesturing at the free seat next to Taeyong, the headmaster waits until Doyoung has settled down, before he continues, "Now, as far as I understand the two of you have harbored a dragon at this school for quite some time now."

"No, only me."

"Doyoung didn't do anything-"

Dumbledore holds up a hand to silence them, "I'm not looking for a person to place the blame on. What you two have done was irresponsible and very reckless. I hope you are aware of that."

"Professor, please. Doyoung hasn't got anything to do with this."

"No, he's lying to protect me, sir", Doyoung insists, "I was the one who accidentally removed the safety spell from a dragon egg."

"He's the one who's lying."

"Taeyong, stop it." The Slytherin glares at him, but Doyoung holds his gaze with strength, "If you get tangled into this, you'll face hell. Your dad is going to kill you, if he finds out."

"I'm not quite sure what sort of punishment you are expecting, but I can assure you it isn't nearly as bad as you think." Dumbledore interrupts them, "Students have gotten away with way worse things than hiding a dragon baby and they still managed to complete their education at Hogwarts. I do hope you understand that I can not let you do this again. There could have been damage caused by a dragon, students or teachers could have gotten hurt. I'm surprised the two of you got away without lasting damage."

"She would never hurt anyone." Taeyong pleads.

"Which is the impressive thing, isn't it?" Dumbledore remarks, "She listens to you?"

Taeyong shrinks a little in his seat, "We have... an agreement, yes."

Nodding his head, Dumbledore smiles to himself, "An agreement, I see. And Mr. Lee, why is it you decided to adopt a dragon? Please, Mr. Kim I can decipher liars from those who tell the truth."

Doyoung falls back into his seat with a defeated sigh, as Taeyong mumbles, "I wanted a friend. An actual friend."

Again, the headmaster nods, "See? There is no ill will in that. No reason for me to expel you for being malicious, even if your behavior was a little less intelligent than I would have expected from you." Taeyong huffs a laugh and nods, head bowed in shame, "You probably do understand that we have to remove the dragon from school grounds though."

Taeyong takes a shaky breath and Doyoung can't help but take his hand. It's sweaty and clammy against his touch, but he holds it tight anyways. Taeyong's shoulders relax and he nods, "I understand. W-where will she go?"

"There are a couple of dragon farms in Scotland, we could consider." Dumbledore says, "The decision is on you, but I'm afraid we can not keep her here. Although I have to wonder, have you ever considered a career in care of magical creatures? You seem to have quite the hand for it."

Taeyong's brows furrow in surprise, "What?"

"I only know a handful of people who manage to tame, or as you call it 'find an agreement', with a dragon." Doyoung can't help but smile, "And trust me when I say, I know a lot of people. Perhaps, you should consider this? So as to live out your passion in a safe environment and not the deepest corners of a school."

"I..." Taeyong clears his throat, "I did think about it but... my father- he wouldn't want me to– if he finds out about this, we won't even let me stay at Hogwarts, sir."

"Good thing I have no saying in any family-related issues. The neglectable duty of telling him falls entirely upon yourself." Dumbledore says.

"We're not getting expelled?" Doyoung gasps.

"Merlin no! If I think about what I have done at Hogwarts when I was your age." the old wizard snickers, "A little bit of chaos can be tolerable. If I find you with a basilisk the next time though, you will not see the inside of this school again, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Professor." They answer in unison.

With a final nod, Dumbledore waves them off, "Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick will supervise your individual punishments, so I expect you to talk to them in the next couple of days."

They raise from their chairs and bow in thanks. Doyoung almost feels like falling onto his knees in front of the headmaster, but he manages to limit himself to hurried words of gratitude and several more bows. Taeyong looks like he feels the same. He is glowing, as it seems from the inside. The same Taeyong Doyoung had known and adored.

"Mr. Lee, one last question." Taeyong turns back to Dumbledore with raised brows, "Have you found the friend you were looking for?"

A smile spreads over Taeyong's lips and he looks at Doyoung, "More than that, Professor."

When they exit the headmaster's office, Doyoung naturally finds Taeyong's hand again. To his surprise, Taeyong never pulls away, despite the students they pass. He only walks with him, their shoulders bumping and their euphoria shared.

\--*--

"Looking at it from the outside, I guess it did look like I cheated." Doyoung admits.

Taeyong and him had decided to walk out to the river together. The weather is nice enough, if a little chilly for sitting on bare stone, but Taeyong's proximity keeps him warm. Once the shock had worn off and they had made sure Do was in good hands, Doyoung had decided to tell Taeyong about the happenings with Jaehyun. The Slytherin had looked amused and disappointed at once, although Doyoung isn't sure whom those emotions were directed at.

"I still think he should have trusted you." Taeyong mutters, "You told him the truth, when you said you weren't cheating."

"I also lied to him though." Doyoung leans his head on Taeyong's shoulders, "About Do."

Taeyong threads his fingers through Doyoung's and leans his head on Doyoung's own, "Lying and not telling are two different things. I'm thankful you kept it a secret though. I would have understood if you would have told someone in the end. Wouldn't even have been mad."

"Nothing to thank me for." Doyoung smiles, "But you don't have to make me feel like I didn't do anything wrong. I know I messed up and I can live with that."

"But you never wanted to hurt him."

"I didn't." Suddenly, Doyoung's heart picks up speed, "He did have a point though." When he takes too long to continue, Taeyong hums in question, "My heart did belong to someone else."

With all the strength he can muster, Doyoung pulls away, just far enough so he can look Taeyong in the eye. The Slytherin looks confused and worried. Doyoung musters him; lets the tiny scar on his face fill him with affection, the fullness of his lips fill him with longing, the warmth in his eyes fill him with love. He thinks he can see the moment Taeyong makes sense of his words, showing in the way his mouth parts and eyebrows draw up.

It's just a whisper, but Doyoung knows he hears him, "You make it really difficult not to fall for you, Lee."

"You're quite the challenge yourself, Kim." Taeyong breathes back.

Doyoung isn't sure when, but at some point they have shuffled close enough for their breaths to mingle. Crossing this last bit of distance feels like a leap off a cliff though. After this, they wouldn't be just friends anymore. But the more Doyoung thinks about it, the more he realizes that they haven't been just friends for a while now. Even if they had never touched each other's body before, they touched each other's heart from the first night on, when Taeyong came to his bed with a baby dragon in a lonely bathroom.

So, Doyoung jumps. He falls and falls, as his lips touch Taeyong's and once the Slytherin kisses him back, he finds himself dive into warm, welcoming water. Taeyong tastes of chapstick and cookies and a distinct feeling of home. It's an intoxicating sensation that Doyoung thinks he could never get enough of. His heart thumps like a wild phoenix, as Taeyong pulls him in by the waist, to kiss him deeper.

This kiss feels like it's right. Doyoung feels like he is exactly where he should be. Here, in Taeyong's arms with his breath on his lips and their arms wrapped around each other. This is home. This has always been home.

\--*--

To say the whole school develops a severe case of trust issues after the last couple of days is an understatement. People don't seem to know what to gossip about anymore. Not, because there is a lack of material, no. More because they can't decide what to talk about first. Do they go with the affair between Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's best players, slash sworn enemies? Or maybe, they should begin with the revelation of ice prince Lee Taeyong hiding a real-life dragon in the castle for several months, without anyone knowing (except for his close friends, people still don't know officially that Doyoung was involved). No, the cherry on top seems to be that Lee Taeyong now has a boyfriend that he wanders the halls with and that Jung Jaehyun has found himself a new Gryffindor girlfriend in a record time of twenty hours. At this point, no one even cares about potential death eater Johnny Seo being in a relationship with sweetheart Moon Taeil.

To summarize, a lot is happening. Doyoung though, can only concentrate on himself at that time. Exams are coming up, so he spends every free minute he has either with Taeyong or in the library. Sometimes both at the same time.

It isn't hard to tell that Do's absence is weighing down on the Slytherin. Doyoung already feels heartbroken with the knowledge that he can't visit her whenever he wants to, anymore. But Taeyong is a whole new level of devastated. Every now and then, an owl will come with updates on her progress at one of the dragon farms they chose, but Doyoung can tell that they can only comfort him so much. What seems to help more though, is Doyoung himself. Taeyong is unusually clingy but Doyoung definitely doesn't mind that. He indulges his boyfriend every second of the day, introduces him properly to his friends and soon, Taeyong has a new social circle, in which he can be himself.

No more masks. No more acting. No more ice prince.

Jaehyun still seems to be pissed at both of them, but after they properly apologize to him, each on their own, he seems to calm down. A few weeks later, their hatchet has been buried and all of them are back at the same table on lunch breaks and breakfast.

"I still can't believe you actually hid a whole dragon." Donghyuck says, his mouth full of pie.

"So that's the reason you always snuck off everywhere?" Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung nods with a sheepish expression, "We had to feed her every hour."

"That's cute and all", Johnny comments, "But why did you help this crazy loon to take care of a dragon?"

"More over, why did the crazy loon ask you of all people?" Taeil adds.

Instead of Doyoung, Taeyong answers: "It just felt like the right thing to do. I knew I could trust him."

"You guys are disgusting." Mark says.

"Says you." Doyoung points at Mark's and Donghyuck's intertwined hands on the table.

The table erupts into laughter and Taeyong, as he likes to do, falls into Doyoung's side. Doyoung holds him close, until the group parts to go to their respective common rooms. Him and Taeyong stay together a little longer, mostly because Doyoung still has yet to confess something very important. They walk the path to the Ravenclaw dorms slower than necessary, while Doyoung finally can't keep it inside anymore.

"I still have a surprise for you." Taeyong lifts a brow at him, "You know there is a holiday coming up, right? Well, I thought we could take a short trip, if you don't feel like going home. Heard that Scotland is pretty nice during this time of the year. Especially... dragon farms."

Taeyong stops dead in his tracks and stares at Doyoung, his mouth wide open. Then, it morphs into the biggest smile Doyoung has ever seen on him and the next thing he knows is being lifted up into the air. His face is being covered with wet kisses, until they all finally fall on his own lips.

After a couple of heated kisses, Taeyong pulls away and breathes, "Kim Doyoung, you truly are the greatest boyfriend in the world."

"So great, you just want to kiss me?" Doyoung grins.

"So great, I can certainly say I love you."

Doyoung's eyes widen and his heart swells so much, Taeyong must feel it where their chests are touching. He kisses the Slytherin again, lets their story pass him by once more, to relish in it. Their journey might not have been the easiest, or most conventional, but damn was it worth it in the end.

"I love you, too Tae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are those tears in my eyes? No I´m just sweating through my fake-lashes (＞﹏＜) I don´t want this story to be overrrrr TT All of you have been so kind to me, sharing love and enthusiasm and inspiring me to carry on writing. My characters are alive, because you breathe life into them! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who stayed until the end and even beyond, I could never put into words how happy you make me and how honoured I feel. 
> 
> So Dotae finally got their heads out of their ass, huh? I wish I could do that <.< BUT Ya girl has a date on Tuesday, so maybe I will soon write my own romance (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> If there are any open questions about the story or other things, please feel free to leave them down below, I´d be delighted to answer them! <3 
> 
> NOW As for future projects (I know I just can´t take a break (￣□￣」)) if you wanna, head over to [We eat our demons for breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069596/chapters/50123702) if you haven´t yet, because this story is going to roll again! ;D I´m looking forward to seeing you there! Until then, I hope life treats you kindly and you can appreciate even the smallest of things that happen <3 
> 
> I love you so much. Thank you for everything (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) for writing updates, extra infos, fic recs and much more! <3 
> 
> I´d love to hear your thoughts on the story and how you like everyone´s character. Thank you so much for reading, I hope to see you again soon! 
> 
> Much love! <3


End file.
